Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Road
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A different take on the first season of Build Fighters with various Gundam characters added in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a little challenge fic set up by a reviewer. This is gonna be a crossover fic featuring many Gundam verse characters.**

 **Also, Zane Morgan and his Gunplas belong to** **Storylover213.**

 **Now for the disclaimer; I do not own, except my OCs and their Gunplas, Gundam Build Fighters or any other Gundam verse series, all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Announcer"**

' _ **Gunpla's Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Road**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Sei, Reiji, Ren, and Zane**

In the reaches of space, the floating wreckage of a Powered GM drifted as a battle raged on between two forces. One side contained battleships from the Earth Federation of the Universal Century era while the other side was firing green beams at them.

A GM Cannon stops next to the Earth Federation ship, Albion. "They've broken through the final defense line!" The pilot shouted.

One of the Earth Federation ships was struck by a green beam and destroyed.

On the Alvion, a mobile suit was being deployed on the catapults.

"Launch the Gundam! Launch the Gundam!" a female ship operator shouted.

The Gundam was revealed to be a mobile suit that had a resemblance to the GAT X-105 Strike Gundam.

Inside the cockpit, a screen opened up, revealing a man in a white normal suit saying. "We're counting on you, Iori."

The pilot of the Gundam was wearing a light blue pilot suit that bore a resemblance to Kira Yamato's own pilot suit. The pilot smirked. "I've got it." He responded in a somewhat cocky tone.

Iori turned out to be a thirteen year old boy with blue hair and blue eyes as he watched the catapult timer hit zero as he announced. "Sei Iori, Build Strike, here I go!"

The catapult shot the Build Strike forward as the Gundam used its boosters to blast off towards the battle.

When the Gundam was at a substantial distance from the Earth Federation ships, an explosion happened ahead, revealing it to be a destroyed Jegan as a Zaku II passes it along with two other Zaku IIs. The three Zeon mobile suits noticed the Build Strike and charged at it.

"Zakus are coming! But, with the Gundam I made…" Sei said as the Build Strike aimed its beam rifle at the three Zaku IIs.

"Sei, it's no good!" A voice told Sei over the com, surprising him.

"Is that you, dad?" Sei asked. "How come you're…?"

"Sei, that Gunpla you built…" Sei's father started while at the right arm of the Build Strike, the joint began to shake before it popped off from the main body. "Its arm isn't snapped in properly!"

Sei's eyes widened in shock, "What!?" He said in confusion.

Just before he could receive an answer, the alarm in his cockpit warned him of incoming enemies. A Zaku II knocked the Build Strike's right arm away before aiming its machine gun at the cockpit. The sight of the barrel aimed at him caused Sei to look at it in fear before the Zaku fired then everything went white.

* * *

A scream, a body hitting the ground, and a pained groan later revealed Sei on the floor, holding his head in pain.

"It was just a dream." The boy muttered before he realized something. "My Gunpla!" He cried out as he turned to his desk.

He grabbed a model-sized version of the Build Strike only its right arm was gone. He vigorously checked the model to see if there were any problems with it. When he had finished checking, he mutters to himself. "I see, I fell asleep before making its right arm."

Sei then heard a knock on his door. "Oi, Sei, mom wants us to look after the store while she goes out for a bit." A young man's voice tells him from behind the door.

"Okay." Sei said as he placed the Build Strike back on the desk while on it was a photograph of Sei's family. It showed him as a child being carried on a man's shoulders, who had short dark brown hair and black eyes. Next to the man was a beautiful woman in her late twenties with neck-length blue hair and green eyes just like Sei while standing next to her was a preteen boy with raven black hair that looked like Lelouch vi Britannia's hairstyle, crimson red eyes, and pale skin.

A few minutes later, Sei was behind the counter wearing an apron and next to him was an eighteen year old with raven black hair styled like Code Geass's Lelouch, crimson red eyes, and pale skin. He had on a red shirt with a black vertical line on the front and back of the torso, blue jean pants, red boots with three black straps on the sides, black fingerless gloves, a silver ring-shaped earring in his right earlobe, and a pendant with a large gemstone that if one looked close enough, could see a galaxy in it.

In front of the two was a woman in her mid-thirties who almost looked like an older female version of Sei, except she had green eyes instead of blue. She was saluting to the two boys then said. "Colonel Rinko Iori is off to the 08th Supermarket, in order to procure supplies."

Sei and the raven-haired teenager returned the salute with Sei asking. "Supplies for sukiyaki?"

"For vegetable stir-fry." Rinko corrected.

"No!" Sei shouted.

"Oh, come on!" The raven-haired complained.

"You're the ones who said that my vegetable stir-fry is the best." Rinko said with a Cheshire grin.

"Yeah, but…" Sei started with a nervous grin.

"What he means is…" The raven-haired said rubbing his neck.

Soon after, Rinko was out the door and waved to the two. "Be good to the customers." She said before leaving through the door.

Sei and the raven-haired teen had deadpanned expressions. "What customers?" They said in unison.

"It's not like our store is in front of the station." Sei said.

"Or near the shopping district." The raven-haired said.

"Hey, Ren, why did dad make a plastic model store here?" Sei asked the raven-haired teen named Ren.

"I have no idea…" Ren shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the city…

"It amazes me every time." A voice said. "All these buildings have people living in them."

The voice is revealed to be a fourteen year old with spiky red hair and light brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved pale yellow shirt under a dark red vest with the collar sticking up, white pants, black shoes, a golden bracelet on his right wrist, and a pair of midnight blue sunglasses on his face.

"How many times bigger than Arian could it be?" The mysterious boy wondered as he lied on a construction beam like it was natural.

"Hey!" An older voice called out causing the boy to look in the voices direction.

The voice turned out to be a resident policeman. "What are you doing here? Get down before you get hurt!" The officer shouted in concern.

"It's okay, old man." The boy said as he jumped back to his feet.

"Who are you calling old man? I'm only 25!" The officer shouted in irritation. "Anyway, get down. Get down!"

The boy licks his finger a bit and holds it out then a breeze flew by which caused the boy to smile. "Right!" He started as he lifted his sunglasses up in his hair, revealing his red eyes. "I've decided where to go!"

* * *

Back at the shop, Sei was patting dust off of the model boxes while Ren was at the register reading a book. The two caught the sound of the automatic doors opening.

"Welcome!" They both said in unison.

A little boy looked in amazement at all of the Gundam models set up at a display case. "Gundams! So many Gundams!" The boy exclaimed in awe. "It's amazing."

The boy's father walked over to the display and looked as well. "They're well made."

"Thank you very much." Sei thanked the father and son from behind causing the two to look back.

"I built them for display myself." Sei said, looking rather abashed.

"All of them?" The father asked.

"Yes." Sei said looking away with a blush.

"You're amazing." The father complimented.

"Oh, don't." Sei said looking more abashed as he grinned with pride while Ren looked on with a deadpanned look.

"If you can build them so well, you must play Gunpla Battle, too." The man said causing Sei to flinch while Ren grinned.

"Yeah, kind of…" Sei said nervously.

"You must be good." The man said. He noticed a trophy on the upper left corner of the display. "Runner-up in the 2nd Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament!?" The man turned around to look at Sei with a big smile. "That's wonderful!"

"Uh… That was my dad's…" Sei said.

"Oi, Sei, remember I was also there too." Ren said to the blue-haired boy.

"Sorry, nii-san, I kinda forgot." Sei said with a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

The boy then called to his father. "Dad, what's this Gunpla?" The son pointed at a specific Gunpla which caught Sei's attention quickly while Ren sweatdropped at the outcome.

' _Here we go again…'_ Ren thought.

The father got down to look at a Wing Gundam model. "I can't quite remember…" He said.

Sei walked up to the two with a grin. "It's the Wing Gundam!"

Ren tuned out Sei's rambling about the Wing Gundam as he continued reading his book before he finally decided to say. "Sei, I think they get it already." He said.

Sei's face turned bright red in embarrassment before he crab walked away, taking the Gunpla box with him. "Excuse me."

"Keisuke, would you like that one?" Keisuke's father asked him.

"Yeah." Keisuke nodded with a happy smile.

Keisuke's father patted his son's head. "If you can build Gunpla like him, you'd be able to win battles for sure."

Just then, the automatic door opened, revealing another preteen that caused Ren to scowl. "I wouldn't be so certain of that." The preteen said.

Sei looked shocked while Keisuke's father asked, "Who are you?"

"Sazaki…" Sei started.

"And the resident pain in the ass is here right on time to annoy us once again…" Ren muttered as he went back to his book.

Sazaki pointed at Sei with his left index finger with a smug grin still on his face. "Sei Iori's Gunpla is certainly well built." He then pointed at the display cabinet filled with the many Gunpla models. "He didn't just assemble the plastic models. He smoothed out the seams and colored them with special paint. He made them look just like samples."

Brushing a few strands of hair, Sazaki continued with closed eyes. "But just because they're built well, it doesn't mean they can win battles." He then looked at Sei once more. "Right?" He asked.

Sei looked away. "Th-That's…" He started.

Sazaki then reached behind his back and opened up a pouch. "Then let's try it and see." The boy brings up a Gyan model with his grin still present. "Whose Gunpla is better, yours or mine?" He then gestured to another room with a Battle System inside. "In a Gunpla Battle!"

The father and son were excited to see this. "I wanna see." The little boy said with a big grin.

"What!?" Sei exclaimed with wide eyes.

Ren sighed a bit in annoyance. _'I'm really tired of having that punk, Susumu, do this…we're only able to sell only Gyan models every time he comes in here.'_ He thought.

"Your customers also want to see." Sazaki said, still grinning.

Sei looked torn, unsure of what to do in his predicament.

"Are you chickening out?" Susumu questioned which caused the blue-haired boy to narrow his eyes.

Sei walked up to Susumu, a look of determination laced on his face. "Let's play Gunpla Battle." He said.

"There you go." Sazaki said.

Ren placed a marker in his book and closed it, standing up as he does so. "Alright, let's get this over with." He said as he grabbed a colorful wooden sign as the two preteens walked into the room that contained the Battle System. The red-eyed young man placed the sign on the doorknob and took his place in the small audience composed of the father and his son.

[Play Gundam Build Fighters OST: Build Fight]

Sei and Susumu stood on opposite sides of the Gunpla Battle System. **"Please set your GP Base."** The artificial announcer said to the two.

Both preteens placed their GP Bases onto the empty slots as information on them and their Gunpla are revealed.

" **Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."** The announcer informed as the Battle System activates and brings up a holographic wall. The location of the battle changed to reveal a forest of sakura blossoms with a few mountains surrounding it. **"Field 3, Forest."**

The holographic cockpit surrounds Sei and Susumu. **"Please set your Gunpla."** Both fighters placed their assigned models onto a scanner in front of their GP Bases. Once the scanner had finished encasing the Gunplas in Plavsky particles, the Wing Gundam and Gyan's eyes flash to life.

Sei grasps the control orbs that appeared in front of him as the Plavsky particles surrounded the Wing Gundam, placing it in a makeshift catapult launch system. **"Battle start."**

The Wing Gundam prepped for launch as Sei looked at his screen with a determined expression. "Sei Iori, Wing Gundam, here I go!" He declared as the catapult launched his model out into the battlefield.

The Gundam ignites the boosters on its feet and back to stem its fall, landing on its feet perfectly before bringing up its Buster Rifle in a pose.

Sei looks through the main camera only for an alert to go out in his cockpit. He looks around for the threat until the Gyan jumps out from the cover of the trees, igniting its beam saber and thrusting the glowing yellow blade to pierce the Wing Gundam. Sei managed to bring up his shield just in time to block the attack but Susumu did not let up as he slashed at the Gundam, knocking its shield arm out of the way and shoulder bashing it.

"I'll teach you again." Susumu stated over the speakers, his smile still present while Sei gritted his teeth in irritation. "Victory in Gunpla Battle isn't decided by the quality of the model!" He emphasized his point by thrusting his beam saber forward, knocking the Wing Gundam back when the force of the blow hit the shield.

Sei quickly moved his Gunpla to boost into the air then transform into its Neo Bird form. "I need distance!" He cried out in distress, hoping to get further away from the Gyan so he can use his Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle.

The Gyan's mono-eye flashes as it brought up its round shield. "I can't allow that!" Susumu declared as the shield shot forward like a discus and struck the transformed Wing Gundam's left wing stabilizer.

Sei gasped in shock as he tried to regain control of his Gunpla. "Darn…!" He gritted his teeth in desperation as his Gundam quickly changed back into its Mobile Suit form and fired the boosters to stabilize itself and crashed onto the ground.

The Gyan charged towards its wounded prey. "Your reactions are as slow as ever!" Susumu declared in a smug tone. The Zeon Mobile Suit boosted forward as the Wing Gundam brought up its Buster Rifle to fire but its arm was cut off by the Gyan's beam saber. Sei reacted quickly by firing the Wing's Head and Shoulder Vulcans in a last act of defiance but the Gundam had already lost its head when Susumu kicks it off with the Gyan's left leg.

The damaged Wing Gundam collapsed onto the ground as its opponent stood over it with an aura of arrogant pride and victory. The Gyan directed its beam saber to pierce through the torso orb on the chest of the Gundam then flew away as the Wing exploded in a fiery blaze.

[End of song]

" **Battle ended."** The announcer declared as a screen opens up in front of Sei to reveal his record of eight battles, zero wins, and eight losses.

Ren sighed. _'Great, leave it to Sei's pride to get the better of him, yet again.'_ He thought.

Sei looked on in shock while Susumu still possessed his smug grin. Keisuke had an awed expression on his face as he looked at the Gyan's pilot. "Wow! Your Gunpla is so strong!"

"Yeah," The brown-haired boy started. "the strong always win…" He points a dramatic finger at the damaged Wing Gundam model on the Battle System. "That's the only rule of Gunpla Battle!"

"Dad, I want the same one he has!" Keisuke told his father while pointing at the Gyan.

"Is that so? Okay then." The boy's father agreed with a grin while Sei picked up the damaged Gunpla and looked at it with a shameful and disappointed expression.

Ren couldn't help but frown at the sight. He knew that Sei loved Gunpla greatly and even prided himself in his works but to see that even the Gunpla he builds were unable to win against Sasaki, struck a blow in the blue-haired boy's heart.

Sei sighed in slight depression while Ren went back to the counter to register the model that Keisuke wanted to buy.

A few minutes after packaging the Gunpla, Keisuke and his father exited the store with the child quickening his pace, eager to build his Gunpla. Ren and Sei bowed their heads. "Thank you very much." They said in unison.

"You should know now." Susumu addressed Sei while Ren went back to the counter to read his book. "You can't win at Gunpla Battle with your control skills." Sei walked off, annoyance written on his face.

Ren could feel his own patience dwindling on the boy. "Where's Zane when you need him?" He muttered.

A young man with dark grey hair walked slowly into view, he stood at a good height of 5'8" looking around his dual colored eyes (right Gunmetal Gray, left Ice Blue) landed on the pair where they stood. His attire consisted of a loose black shirt the had the Gundam 00 logo on the front of it, worn atop of his shirt was a red sports jacket with black stripes running down the sleeves. He also wore a pair of jungle camo cargo shorts held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, and clad on his feet were a worn pair of faded red and white running shoes.

Smirking slightly at them he raised his hand and waved lazily at them. "Yo, what's up, Ren, Sei?"

"Yo." Ren waved, focusing on his book.

"Oh, Zane, good to see you again." Sei grinned happily.

"Well, well, my old rival has appeared," Susumu said with his smug grin still present. "Have you come for your defeat?"

"I seem to recall that it was you that lost to him, numerous times, Sazaki." Ren pointed out.

Susumu flinched. "I don't accept defeat!" He countered.

Raising a brow slightly, Zane turned to face Sazaki and gave him an amused grin. "Oh I almost didn't see you there Sazaki-chan." He told him with a slight chuckle. Placing his hands in his pockets he leaned forward towards Sazaki, his eyes taking on a predatory look. "Well if you want to fight me then I'm game as it's been awhile since the last time I had a chance to fight someone." Pulling his right hand out of his pocket he reached to the case clipped onto his belt over his right hip and opened it, grabbing what was inside he pulled out and held up his Gunpla for Sazaki to see. The Gunpla in his hands was a custom Gundam 00 Raiser that he liked to call Excalibur-Z, to also further put it apart from the normal Gundam 00 Raiser was the fact that he had painted it chrome silver, with a chrome blue chest piece and shoulder guards. It also had crimson trim. It had the standard Gundam 00 Raiser loadout though with the addition of two GN Swords equipped to its arms that were normally found on a Exia, as well as the GN Long and Short Blades, the final piece of equipment added were the GN Beam Daggers.

Walking towards the Gunpla Battle System that was kept in the back of the shop he called out to Sazaki. "Well, my so called rival are you coming or not?" He asked as he opened the door to the room and stepped in.

Sasaki gritted his teeth before going back to his smug facade as he looks back at Sei. "Think about my offer, Sei. Your high performance Gunpla and my piloting skills will help us breeze through the tournament." He said before walking into the room, going to the other side. "This is where we finish our battle, Zane-san."

" **Please set your GP Base."** The virtual announcer informed.

Setting his GP Base, he pretended not to hear Sazaki as he placed Excalibur-Z on the launch pad. Looking up at Sazaki; his eyes gained a cold hard look and his smile took on a sinister quality to it. "Now then my rival it's time for me to teach you your place."

Susumu narrowed his eyes as he set his own GP Base on the slot. "I'll make you eat those words, teme." He growled.

" **Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."** The holographic image activated as the battleground for the duel was picked. The area revealed to be the dark void of space as stars surrounded the area while a capsule-shaped space colony appeared in the back. **"Field 1, Space."**

The particles encased both Gunpla Fighters. **"Please set your Gunpla."**

Susumu placed his Gyan onto the launch pad as the scanners activate, coating the two Gunplas in the particles as their eyes flashed.

Grabbing the control orbs he gripped them tightly as he waited for the signal to start, as he waited he started to chuckle softly.

" **Battle start."** The announcer declared in monotone as the particles surrounded the Gunplas in the virtual launchers.

Laughing hysterically, Zane thrust the controls forward launching his Gunpla out of the launch area at full speed. "Zane Morgan, Gundam Excalibur-Z launching and ready to tear apart the enemy!" He roared.

"Susumu Sazaki, Gyan, launching!" Susumu declared as he thrusted his own controls forward, propelling his Gunpla forward and out into the battlefield.

The two Gunplas entered the simulated zero gravity of space, the two Fighters glaring at each other through their models' eyes.

Pushing his Gunpla forward at full speed, Zane grinned as he weaved in and out of the floating debris that filled the battlefield. Licking his lips, he switched both of his GN Sword II into rifle mode and aimed them at Sazaki's Gyan once he was in range, he opened fire.

The Gyan raised its shield, blocking the beams before firing the explosive darts in the shield at the Excalibur-Z. "Take this!" Sazaki exclaimed.

Raising his brow and releasing a chuckle, Zane grinned at Sazaki in amusement. "Hmph, child's play." He replied before shooting down the darts with expert aim. Once he took the darts out, he gunned the boosters and charged at the Gyan. Grinning wickedly, he suddenly stopped once he was halfway towards the Gyan and shot off towards the right, as he did so he opened fire again with his GN Sword IIs though he aimed for the leg and arm joints of the Gyan.

"Oh no!" Susumu exclaimed in shock as he tried to move his damaged Gunpla but the boosters were unresponsive to the controls. "This can't be happening right now!"

"Oh, but it is Sazaki!" Zane yelled as he charged forward again towards the damaged Gyan, as he did so he discarded his GN Sword IIs and switched his wrist-mounted GN Swords from gun-mode into sword-mode. Crossing his arms in front of him, he overboosted his Excalibur-Z and swung both swords before him, ripping thru the Gyan like it was nothing but paper. "Bye bye." Zane told Sazaki mockingly before he reversed his Gunpla away from the Gyan just before it exploded.

" **Battle ended."** The announcer responded as the Plavsky particles dispersed, revealing the damaged Gyan and the Excalibur-Z.

Susumu was crying anime tears as he held up the remains of his Gunpla. "My Gyan…" He sobbed hysterically.

"Well, now that you're done with your little spout." Ren said, appearing behind Sazaki. "Get your scrawny ass out of here!" He shouted with fire coming out of his mouth in a comical manner.

"B-but, Ren-san, at least let me use one of you-" Susumu was cut off when he saw the glare from the older boy.

"Like hell I will let you touch anything I build, Sazaki. Now beat it before I have to get physical." Ren cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point.

The brown-haired preteen ran out of the shop as fast as he could to avoid the wrath of the older boy.

"Well now that was quite a sight to see." Zane commented as he watch Sazaki run away with his tail between his legs; turning back to the siblings, he smiled at them. "So Ren-boyo, Sei-boyo, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked them curiously.

Ren punched the dual-colored eyed boy in the shoulder. "Baka, I'm older than you so don't call me boy!" He scolded with a slight glare.

Grinning, Zane didn't even flinch when Ren punched him in the shoulder. "But Ren-boyo, it's such a good nickname for you." Zane whined mockingly at his friend.

"Whatever, Devil boy." Ren said with his arms folded as he went back to the counter to read his book before the automatic doors opened to reveal Rinko carrying bags of groceries. "Kaa-san."

"Oh, kaa-san, welcome back." Sei said with a grin.

"Oh, you boys don't need to get up and help. I got it." Rinko said with her ever cheerful grin before she noticed Zane. "Oh, Vergil-kun, how nice of you to visit."

Zane grinned cheekily at Ren before turning around to greet Rinko. "Hello, to you as well, Rinko-san." He replied with a wave though he did internally roll his eyes when she called him Vergil again, curse his hair for looking exactly like Vergil from Devil May Cry.

Sei removed his dark blue apron and handed it to Ren. "I'm going out for a bit." He said as he exited the store.

"Please be back before dinner!" Rinko called out.

"Hai!" The blue-haired boy shouted.

Ren blinked. _'Great, his pride was wounded yet again.'_ He thought before focusing back on his book, deciding to give his little brother some space.

Zane's dual colored eyes followed Sei as he left the shop. ' _Poor Sei-boyo, he still has trouble with the fact that his piloting skills aren't as good as his building skills. Though it's no fault of his own he just hasn't found the resolve to be a better pilot yet.'_ He thought before turning back to Ren and asking him if he could use the work room to do maintenance on his Excalibur-Z and his second Gunpla.

"Go ahead, I finished both of mine last night." Ren answered as he continued to read his book.

* * *

 **Downtown**

An advertisement video played on a large screen showing various Mobile Suits battling each other before a red and cream-colored Wing Gundam appeared in front as the title of the advertisement for the 7th Gunpla Battle Championship appeared in front.

"The 7th Gunpla Battle Championship is just about to begin!" An announcer declared.

"Will you be able to survive?" A deeper voice questioned, possibly the pilot of the Wing Gundam in the advertisement.

Sei looked at the screen with a neutral expression before gawking in shock as tears appeared in his eyes. "Nope." He uttered out weakly. "They all look so strong!" Referring to the Gunpla that fought in the advertisement as the boy grasped his head in distress.

Sei sulked. "Like Sazaki said, at this rate, if I enter the tournament…" He closed his eyes before opening them again as he looked up. "But I'll never team up with a guy who treats Gunpla like that."

The boy sighed. "I'll have to think of some way to win at Gunpla Battle." He said to himself.

Foot steps could lightly be heard as someone walked up next to Sei. "Hey." A voice called out to him getting his attention.

"Huh?" He exclaimed before looking up and to his left noticing a boy with red hair standing next to him eating a piece of bread. "What?" Sei asked in confusion.

Pointing to the screen, the boy asked. "What's that video playing over there?"

Sei looked over at the boy in shock before exclaiming "Don't you know about Gunpla Battle?"

Turning to look at Sei, the boy tilted his head slightly "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"You build Gundam plastic models, or Gunpla, and fight with them." Sei explained. "That video's a commercial for the tournament."

"Fight with them…" The red-haired boy muttered before realization hit him as he looked at Sei with a grin. "So it's like mixed martial arts?"

Sei thought about it. "Well, something like that." He took a glance at the redhead that was snacking on the bread. _"Looking at him closely, he doesn't seem to be Japanese. But even a foreigner would know what Gunpla Battle is...'_ He thought.

Before he knew it, Sei's stomach growled and the preteen blushed in embarrassment. The redhead noticed as well. "You want some? It's good." He said, gesturing to the bread in his hand.

"No thanks, I…" Sei tried to politely decline before he noticed the redhead shrug.

"Okay." The redhead turned to leave. "Bye."

Before the redhead could continue any further, a slightly portly shopkeeper grabbed his wrist with an angry look on his face. "Found you, you little thief!" The man exclaimed.

"What!?" Sei gaped in shock.

The redhead's expression suddenly turned to one of irritation as he glared at the man. "Hey now, don't walk up to people and call them thieves!" he shouted at the man.

Getting angrier, the man shouted back. "How can you say that!? You stole bread from my store!" He held up the arm he held so that the stolen bread was better seen.

Taking on a confused look the boy looked at the man and then at the bread. "This?" He asked while having a flashback to earlier. "It was left outside the store. So I took it, that's all." the boy explained with a shrug.

"What!?" Sei exclaimed in comical surprise.

"It's called storefront sales!" The man interjected. "I can't have you taking them without paying!"

"Then put it somewhere safe!" The boy exclaimed.

Sei looked between the two in shock as he listened to them argue.

"What did you say! How dare you be so brazen!"

As he watched Sei started to hear whispered conversations going on and looked around and noticed a crowd starting to form. While the two argued.

"I'll take this to the police!"

"What!?" The boy exclaimed before, he and the man started to struggle with one another.

Sei decided to intervene. "Please hold on a second!" He said, getting the two's attention.

The man looked up with a surprised look. "You're Mr. Iori's…"

"Um, I don't think he meant badly." Sei said. "I'll pay for it this time."

The redhead looked at Sei with confusion in his eyes and blinked a few times.

* * *

 **Few minutes later at the Park**

Sei walked over to the older boy with two cans of soda in his hands he got from a vending machine. "Here." He presented the drink to the redhead.

"Thanks." The boy told Sei as he grabbed the drink, opening it he then started to chug the drink. As he did so a soft fizzing could be heard. After a few seconds, he let out a gasp of surprise as he pulled the drink away and looked at it.

"What is this!?" He exclaimed before pointing at his mouth. "It felt weird in my mouth!"

Sei looked at the boy in surprise and shock at his question. "Haven't you ever had soda?" Sei asked the boy questioningly.

The boy looked at Sei briefly before looking back at the drink in his hand with a look of awe. "But it sure tastes good." He said before he started to drink the soda again completely ignoring Sei's question. After another few seconds of drinking he pulled the drink away and let out an excited breath. "Cool! It's refreshing." He shouted.

As this happened Sei stared at the older boy with a curious look upon his face, before smiling softly at how excited and happy he was acting over the drink.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

A few meters away from the two, electrical surges began to act up until a blue vortex opened up and spat out two human bodies.

One was wearing a teenage boy about sixteen years old with bronze-colored skin, wild looking black hair, and amber eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved buttoned up shirt with a navy blue sash wrapped around it at the waist area, black pants, and black shoes with white soles underneath. He had a red-violet scarf around his neck.

The second was another teenage boy that was sixteen as well with peach-colored skin, slightly spiky dark brown hair, and prussian blue eyes. He wore a dark green tank top, blue jean pants, and brown shoes.

The first boy woke up, holding his head. "Where am I?" He groaned as his amber eyes took in on the scenery around him.

Second boy's eyes shot open as he scanned the area. "This isn't place I was in. Where's Zero?" He said out loud before both boys noticed each other.

The two quickly backed away and pulled out rather advanced looking handguns, aiming at each other.

"Identify yourself!" The first boy demanded with a cold glare.

"You first!" The second retorted calmly but his narrowed eyes glared into the amber ones with a killer's intent.

Growling in annoyance at each other as the held one another at gunpoint, they stared into each other's eyes and kept the other's gaze to see who would break first.

Before either one could break a sound drew there attention, about five to ten feet away from the two another blue vortex formed and spat out two more people in a heap before both of them. Taking a closer look at the two they were both able to identify them as both human, and of the female gender. Even though they saw this they made no move to help them, so as to not give the other an advantage.

The two woman let out grunts of annoyance from the ground before they disentangled themselves from one another. Getting up, they looked around.

The first woman appeared to be the older one of the two, looking to be about twenty six. She had long curly brown hair that fell down to her waist, and soft brown eyes that seemed to shine lightly with amusement. She wore a light purple sleeveless blouse with a white collar, the top and bottom of the blouse were left unbuttoned giving people a good view of her flat stomach and part of her black bra and cleavage. She also wore a pair of tight white pants that stopped just past her knees, she also wore a pair of plain white heels. On her left wrist was a plain metal bracelet.

The second woman looked to be about nineteen with pink hair done in a messy ponytail while two bangs parted down to the sides of her heart-shaped face, turquoise eyes, and slightly pale skin. She wore a pink half jacket that was opened to reveal a white zip up shirt with a black line running in the center to a turquoise diamond on the center of the chest and a lime green neck, white and pale violet form-fitting pants with a brown leather belt wrapped around the waist, dark grey shin-high boots with grey on the toes and soles, and white gloves.

"Setsuna, what are you doing?" The older woman questioned.

Hearing his name being called, the first boy now known as Setsuna looks away from the second boy and at the two women. "I am attempting to find out where we are and how we got here, Ms. Sumeragi." He told her calmly all the while keeping his gun trained on the other boy.

The dark brown-haired boy glanced at the women and figured that they must know the boy named Setsuna in front of him. He decided to take a page from his friend, Duo, and slowly lowered his gun then holsters it behind his back. "My name is Heero Yuy." He introduced himself, his cold soldier expression unchanging.

The pink-haired woman glanced at Sumeragi and Setsuna . "Ms. Sumeragi? Setsune? How are you both so young?" She questioned with surprise evident on her face.

Setsuna, after seeing the now identified Heero, put his gun down and holster it followed his example and also did the same. "My name is Setsuna F. Seiei." He replied, his voice just as emotionless as Heero's. Once he finished introducing himself, he turned to the pink-haired girl and Sumeragi. As he looked at them, he noticed something off about the pink-haired one and voiced his thoughts. "I think the question you should be asking Feldt Grace is why you look older." His question caught the attention of Sumeragi who turned to face Feldt, who upon noticing that Setsuna was indeed right, let out a gasp of shock.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Feldt asked before she remembered what Setsuna said. "But, I've been this way since 2312." She explained.

Sumeragi raised a brow when she heard the year that Feldt called out. "But that's impossible, it's 2307 right now." Sumeragi told Feldt seriously, though as she said this, she cupped her chin and took on a thoughtful look as she processed what Feldt had said and her appearance.

Heero looked at the three with a slight raise of his brow in confusion. "It's supposed to be After Colony 196." He informed them.

Upon hearing Heero speak of the year he thought it was supposed to be, Sumeragi Setsuna and Feldt looked at one another then at Heero. After a few moment of silence Sumeragi snapped her fingers and spoke up. "I think I know what happened everyone."

Taking a calming breath, Sumeragi began to pace slowly before them. "Tell me you three do you remember what you were doing before we all appeared here, and do you remember what happened to cause you to appear here." She asked as she kept pacing.

"I was doing some Mobile Suit statistics on my Gundam." Heero answered. "I remembered Zero telling me that there was some sort of energy spike before the next thing I knew was darkness."

"I remember that I was about to talk to Setsuna when he was about to launch in the 00 Raiser but then I was knocked unconscious for some reason." Feldt answered.

"I was running maintenance on the Exia after it had just been equipped with the GN Long and Short Blades. The last thing I remember was a warning sign popping up on the console telling me that an unknown energy signature was detected and then that's it." Setsuna informed.

Sumeragi nodded at everyone's answers before telling them what happened to her. "The last thing I remember was we had just gotten done meeting the supposed second team of Celestial Being called Team Trinity and then that's it." She told them truthfully.

Coming to a stop before the three, she looked at each of them before speaking again. "I think what happened is, and I know this will sound impossible, that we have all been taken from somewhere in our world and timeline and transported here. Why? I couldn't tell you but we're all here now so I think the best thing for us to do is work together." She informed them before turning to Heero. "Seeing as you and Setsuna have already introduced yourselves, allow me to go next. My name is Sumeragi Lee Noriega nice to meet you." She said with a wave at the end.

"Oh, I'm Feldt Grace, but I guess you already knew that thanks to Setsuna." Feldt introduced with a nervous chuckle.

Heero looked at the two women and nodded. "A pleasure but now the question remains…" He said before bringing out a plastic model of a winged Mobile Suit. "Why does Wing Zero look like a toy?"

Sumeragi's eyes widened at the sight of the small plastic Mobile Suit model before she looked at Setsuna who was also removing a small model of Exia from his pocket. Biting the tip of her thumb, she closed her eyes and thought about what Heero had said before opening them and sighing, her shoulders slumping as she did so. "I'm sorry to say Mr. Yuy that I don't have an answer for you." She told him truthfully, as she really had no way to explain why it happened.

Setsuna looked down at the Exia model in his hand before pocketing it and looking at the other's. "There's no point in worrying about this now, what we need to be focusing on right now is finding shelter and why we were brought here. As well as information on where or when here is." He told them.

Heero looked to the side, his senses telling him to go there. _'Is this Zero's way of telling me something?'_ He thought before looking back at the others. "I believe we should go that way." He gestured with his finger to the trees.

* * *

 **Back with Sei and Reiji (After the redhead introduced himself)**

Reiji after he had introduced himself to Sei grabbed his now empty can and started to walk backwards slowly as he looked at Sei. He then pointed to the small gem in Sei's hands that he had given to him for helping him out earlier. "If you're ever in trouble, just make a wish on that rock. At any time, in any situation, I'll come running." He informed Sei.

Looking down at the stone Sei looked at it curiously wondering if it really could do what Reiji was telling him. Looking back up at Reiji, Sei watch as Reiji turned around and then casually threw his can at the recycling bin off to the side and hits the mark, making the can fall in. "I'll handle any sort of trouble." He told Sei before turning back to face him and smiling slightly at him. "That's a promise. I swear." He told him as he raised his right arm and showed off a large golden bracelet that had the same stone he gave Sei set in it.

Sei closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Awesome. You're like a superhero…" Opening his eyes as he spoke he looked up and stopped before looking around in surprise as Reiji had disappeared. Standing up, he looked around some more before speaking. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Excuse me." A voice addressed the blue-haired boy.

Turning around to answer the person behind him, Sei froze in shock the small stone Reiji had given him slipping from his fingers and bouncing on the ground towards the person.

"Th-that's not p-p-possible." Sei stuttered out before his eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he fainted.

Heero looked at the boy's unconscious boy. "Dammit." He growled before bending down on one knee and searching the boy's clothes for any sort of ID before finding a wallet in the kid's shorts. "Well, let us hope there's an address on this."

As Heero searched the boy Setsuna noticed something shine on the ground next to him. Bending down he picked it up and held it to the light and saw that it was the small stone the boy had been holding before he fainted.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Groaning softly, Sei sat up in his bed and held his head. "Man, I had the weirdest dream." He spoke aloud to himself. Sei sat on his bed for a few seconds before freezing and looking up, seeing that he was in his room he let out a shout of shock as he jumped out of his bed. "Eh!? How did I get here, I was just in the park and I don't remember walking home!" He shouted as he started to appear in different places around his room looking to see if anything was amiss. As he did this he never noticed or heard the door to his room opening.

"Hey, Sei, you awake?" Ren asked, popping his head through the door.

Spinning around to face his brother he appeared before Ren and grabbed his shirt and started to shake him anime style. "Ren, please tell me how did I get home because I don't remember walking home or going to bed." He told him quickly and panickedly.

"Oh, well this nice woman and her kids came along and found you unconscious." Ren answered with a grin. "They're actually downstairs eating some stir-fry."

Hearing his brother's answer, he stopped shaking him before he processed what he said and shouted. "EH!?" Sei then proceeded to bolt out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen he froze just inside the doorway at the sight of the people sitting at the kitchen table "This can't be possible, this has to be a dream." Sei mumbled to himself as he kept staring at the people at the table.

There sitting around his kitchen table were people he had only seen in anime; Setsuna F. Seiei, Feldt Grace, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, and Heero Yuy. Falling onto his ass with a thump, Sei tried to wrap his mind around the sight before him wondering how this was possible.

"Oh, Sei, you're awake." Rinko said with a relieved smile. "Miss Noriega and her children were kind enough to bring you back home. I couldn't very well let them leave without a proper thank you so I invited them to stay for dinner."

"Anyways, they told us that they're house was being renovated as well so we're letting them stay for the night until it's finished by tomorrow." Ren said before looking over at their guests. "Actually, I see that you two have Gunpla. Have you ever played Gunpla Battle before?" He asked with a friendly grin.

Sei met his older brother's eyes as he walked past him and nodded slightly at Ren. His brother's eyes told him that he needed to be quiet for now and that everything would be explained later after dinner. Getting up off the floor, Sei dusts himself off and makes his way to an empty chair at the table next to Sumeragi on the right. Grabbing a plate, he ate quietly and waited for when he would have his questions answered.

After dinner, Ren told their mother that they wanted to talk to Sumeragi and the others in the shop. Rinko agreed but made sure to tell Sei to be in bed since it was a school night.

So here they were now, Ren with narrowed eyes looking at the four while Sei stood next to him with a nervous expression. "Alright, start talking. Who are you really?" Ren questioned.

Looking between themselves, they spoke silently for a few minutes before Sumeragi sighed and stepped forward seeing as she was the one with the most interaction with other people. "As I told the woman from earlier, I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega." She told the brother as she pointed to herself. "And these are Feldt Grace, Setsuna F. Seiei, and Heero Yuy." She introduced the other pointed to them as she called out their names.

"Hmm, well then, if you really are who you say you are then let me ask you a question, Ms. Sumeragi." Ren said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What was the name of your lover that perished during your service in the AEU?"

Sumeragi flinched slightly at the mention of her former lover before sighing as she mumbled her lover's name.

"Say it louder, I wanna hear it clearly." Ren demanded, his tone growing stronger.

Locking eyes with the crimson-eyed boy, Sumeragi sighed in defeat before speaking up. "His name was Emilio." She said while closing her eyes and struggled not to remember his death.

Ren looked at the woman and could see in her eyes that the name brought up bad memories. "Alright, it is you besides a woman your age wouldn't even know basic Gundam knowledge." He stated as he looked at the other three. "Guess that means you were all telling the truth."

Setsuna and Heero stiffened slightly when the boy mentioned having knowledge on Gundams. They slowly reached for their holsters incase he was an enemy.

"Don't even try it." Ren stated, glaring at the two. "You think the Gundam series is a secret here? The whole world knows about the damn anime."

Freezing slightly, both Heero and Setsuna locked eyes with the boy and narrowed their gaze as they both shared one thought. _'He's not normal.'_ Moving their hands away from their weapons, they still stayed on guard. Feldt, who had been silent throughout the whole thing finally spoke up. "I'm sorry but Gundam series, anime? What are you talking about?" She asked softly though everyone heard what she said. Three pairs of eyes widened as they processed what had been said.

"Ah, that's right. You guys don't know yet." Ren muttered before he gestured them to follow. The six arrived at front of the store as the crimson-eyed teen turned on the lights, revealing stacks upon stacks of various Gunplas or in their case, small Mobile Suits. "You lot are actually part of a franchise created in Japan back in the 1980s."

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked his face still expressionless which masked the confusion he was feeling inside.

"Oh my God, it's like I'm dealing with children." Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, take a look at those." He gestured to the model stands that showed every Gunpla that Sei had made as samples.

Nodding the four walked up to the case and stood before it. As they did so, two gasps were heard from the female members of the four. Heero stood there looking at what appeared to be a model of his first Mobile Suit the Wing Gundam, while Setsuna stared at what appeared to be a very battle damaged model of his Mobile Suit, Exia.

"How is this possible?" Sumeragi asked as she looked at all the models of Mobile Suits that filled the case, some she recognized and others she didn't feel comfortable with like the black and white Gundam that seemed to be wielding a beam scythe.

"This should also help as well." Ren said, carrying in a large amount of DVD cases and sets them on the counter. "These are every single episode of the various Gundam series so far."

Walking up to the counter, Sumeragi picked up the first case she could grab and dropped it as she gasped at what she saw on the cover. On the cover of the case she had picked up were all four of the Gundams used by the Gundam Meisters she had aboard the Ptolemy. Looking up, she locked eyes with the crimson-eyed boy so many questions filled her mind.

"If you want the realistic version of all this." Ren inhaled then exhaled in a calming breath. "You along with everyone in those discs-"

The sounds of the bell on the front door ringing cut of whatever ren was about to tell them followed by a voice. "Oi Ren, Sei you guys here I got your message and came over as quickly as I could."

Sei who had been quiet up until then called out to the voice. "Zane, we're back here." He called back. The sounds of footsteps filled the quiet shop as the person made there way to the back of the store. Stepping into the light the person smiled and waved. "Hey Ren, hey Sei. How ar-" Zane stopped talking and stood still as his eyes locked on the four that were back there with Ren and Sei. Looking back and forth between Sei and Ren, Zane's face became deadpanned as he spoke only one word monotonously. "Explain."

"Bottom line is, these guys came from their little worlds and now they're here. That's all we got." Ren answered with a deadpanned expression.

Nodding his head slowly he walks up to both Ren and Sei, he then without any warning punches Ren in the arm hard and slaps Sei on the back of the head.

"Itai! You little bastard!" Ren shouted in anger as he pounced on Zane and began to wail on him.

The moment Ren pounched on Zane it turned into a anime fight cloud with Zane shouting back at Ren in equal anger. "This is all your fault, Ren! Ever since I started hanging out with you, weird shit always seems to happen! It's like the laws of reality took one look at you and simply said 'Nope'!" He then started to throttle Ren comically.

As this happened the four watched on with varying reactions from Setsuna and Heero the just looked on with indifference, while Sumeragi watched the two with amusement, and Feld watched on with concern for both of their safety.

"Oh, shut up you reject version of Vergil!" Ren comically yelled before punching Zane out of the dust cloud.

Zane gives a loud grunt as he slammed into the wall upside down before falling to the floor with a thud. Getting back up he spins around and growls at Ren like a wild animal "I'll show you Vergil reject." He roars before rushing at Ren. Once he was close enough he suddenly stops and then without any warning kicks Ren in the nuts as hard as he could.

"Ahh! You son of a bitch!" Ren yelled in pain, holding his crotch before punching Zane's own.

Zane dropped to his knees and held his own crotch "My balls." He squeaked out before collapsing forward face first on the ground.

The others watched on with sweatdrops forming on the head.

"Let's just call a truce and stop it before the store is wrecked." Ren groaned.

"Agreed." Zane moaned out as he struggled to get up. "Why, why is it always in the balls." He complained.

"Hey, newsflash, dumbass. You hit me in the dick, I hit back." Ren stated as he got an ice pack and applied it to his crotch then released a sigh of relief.

"Oh, shut up, you asshole! You're usually the first one to nut shot someone so I decided to take the shot first before you could." Zane yelled at him as he leaned on the counter for support.

As he leaned against the counter, Zane with his free hand unclipped the two Gunpla cases from his belt and placed them on the counter. Once the pain dulled he released his hold on the counter and turned to the others and then sweatdropped as he had forgotten that they were there. "Heh heh heh, sorry about it's just that like I said earlier the laws or reality do not seem to apply to him anymore."

"Shut up." Ren deadpanned before turning back at the four. "So, any questions so far?"

Sumeragi shook her head to clear her thoughts though she did discreetly check out the boy who had just arrived. Hey, don't judge her she hadn't been on a date in years and she wasn't about to turn down a good looking man. Plus if she remembered correctly the age of consent in Japan was sixteen. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts she spoke up. "Yes, you were just about to explain to us how you believed we got here?"

"Oh yeah, well my theory is…" Ren looked at them. "Space/Time vortex."

Sumeragi and the others silently thought over what he said before sighing and looking at one another and nodding. It was the only way to really explain why they had been brought here. "Very well seeing as there is no other way to explain it, we'll just have to go with that." Sumeragi said before stepping back.

Setsuna the stepped forward as he did so he pulled something out of his pocket and held it out towards Sei. "I believe this is yours."

Sei looked in the Middle Eastern boy's hand and noticed the gem that Reiji gave him.

"Weird rock." Ren deadpanned. "Where'd you get it?"

Sei after taking the stone back from Setsuna looked it over once more before pocketing it, looking over at his brother he smiled slightly. "I got it from a boy named Reiji, he said it was payment for me helping him out earlier today." Sei informed him.

"Okay," Ren said before looking at the two Gundam pilots. "So, up for a little game of Gunpla Battle?" He asked, excitement growing in his eyes.

Zane grinned as he heard what Ren had suggested and started to bounce lightly on the balls of his feet at the idea, because it would be the perfect chance to test out the new Gunpla he finished building earlier in the day. "Well if this does happen I hope you have room for one more so we can make it a tag team match of Ren and I versus you and Heero, Setsuna." He told them as he opened one of his Gunpla cases and pulled out his newest Gunpla. It was a NZ-666 Kshatriya custom model that he called Kshatriya Omega, it had a chrome blood red body color with black and gold trim. It's four binders on the other hand were a chrome metallic black in color. It also had it's standard weapons lay out along with two weapons he added as a surprise but he wasn't going to tell anyone yet.

Ren brought up one of his own custom Gunplas. It was a customized Endless Waltz version of Wing Zero. It had a white head but the ear-like protrusions on the side were colored cyan blue with the chin being blue. The torso was blue along the area of the torso orb with cyan blue near the waist and white painted around the orb. The arms were white while the shoulder guards were laced with blue and cyan with a line of gold running along the first part of the shoulders. The forearm guards were blue with the golden protrusion replacing the metallic red and dark grey hands. The legs were white with the ankle guards blue and feet colored cyan. The skirt was blue with front pieces being cyan blue. The wings were white but the feather tips were colored blue along with the part the angel-like wings connected to from the dark grey limbs. On its back was a GN Drive nestled in between the wings. The eyes, orb, and any other glass piece on it was cyan blue.

"Say hello to my Angel Gundam." Ren said with a grin, gesturing to the customized Gunpla.

Setsuna stepped forward as he saw the two boys pull out Gundam models. Looking them over, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Exia model that had appeared when he had arrived in this strange world. Looking over at Heero he raised a brow and silently asked him if they should do this battle to see what Ren was talking about.

Heero brought out his Wing Zero model and compared it to the Angel noticing the similarities. "What is a Gunpla Battle?" The soldier asked.

Hearing Heero's question and knowing the others were wondering the same thing Zane met Ren's eyes and silently asked him if he wanted to explain Gunpla Battle to them or not.

Ren looked at the two with a feral grin. "Why explain it when we can give you a demonstration?" He said before going behind the counter and rummaging around then brought up two GP Bases. "Here, you'll need these." He handed the handheld devices to the two.

Chuckling softly at Ren's blunt way of doing things, Zane made his way towards the room that housed the battle system and then stopped. Turning around to face Ren and the others, he facepalmed. "Ren we have a problem your Battle System isn't big enough for all of us. Hell the room just barely fits two people inside of it with the Battle System in there as it is already." He informed his long time friend.

"Well, get your ass out. You already destroyed Sazaki in one of these so it's my turn to have a battle." Ren informed him.

Flipping Ren off, he snarled at him. "Fuck you, Ren, you are not going to get to fight those two all by yourself and leave me out of it." He then began to pace in front of the room that housed the Battle System before stopping and grinning wickedly. He then proceeded to fish his phone out of his pocket and call someone. After it rang for a few minutes, the person picked up and Zane spoke after they greeted one another. "Yeah, Yuuki-kun, I'm cashing in that favor you owe me." He told the now identified Tatsuya Yuuki on the other end of the line. After a few more minutes of speaking he hung up the phone and gave Ren a peace sign. "Well boys, and girls, pack it up we are headed to the school as Yuuki-kun has kindly allowed us to use the Battle System in the gym." He told them all with a grin.

"I fucking hate you so much." Ren glared at Zane before grumbling as he went to get his car. "Pain in the ass, rich boy…" He muttered.

"Are you sure that you two are friends?" Feldt asked in concern.

Looking at Feldt, Zane gave her a playful wink and nodded his head. "Yes, Ms. Grace, despite how me and Ren act. We are indeed friends, it's just that we like to annoy one another every chance we get." He told her as he led them all out of the store and waited out front with them while Ren got his car. As they waited he looked over at Sei who had been quiet throughout most of this.

"Shouldn't the boy be staying at home?" Heero questioned, his scowling face still present as he folded his arms.

Chuckling at the Soldier Boy's question, he looked at him. "Tell me Heero, you're what sixteen maybe seventeen right?" He asked him curiously.

"I'm sixteen." The prussian blue-eyed boy said, turning his gaze to the heterochromic eyes of Zane. "Why should that matter?"

Before Zane could answer, Ren showed up in a six-seater van. "Oi, get your butts in here! Sei, stay at home and go to bed, you have school in the morning." He told the blue-haired boy.

"Oh, come on, nii-san." Sei whined with anime tears. "I wanna see this as well."

"Sorry, but mom told you to be in bed and I'm telling you to go to bed. Besides, wouldn't you like to finish that Gunpla you've been wanting to build?" Ren questioned with a grin.

Sei was about to retort but saw what his older brother was saying. "Okay." He answered in a defeated tone.

"Tell you what, Sei. We'll record the whole match. How about that?" Ren suggested.

Zane smiled and patted Sei on the head before he watched him enter the shop and make his way towards his room. Turning back around he decided to answer Heero's earlier question. "Yes, well the reason I asked is because despite Sei being three years your junior, he is surprisingly more mature then most thirteen year olds would be." He informed him before walking to the side of the store. Grabbing what he had put on the side, he pulled it out into the the light to show that it was a black and red motocross bike. Getting on he strapped his helmet on and kickstarted the bike looking at Ren and the other he nodded to them before speaking. "I'll see you guys there as I told Yuuki-kun I would help him get everything set up so we can battle." After saying his peace he took off into the night towards the school.

"Dumbass…" Ren muttered before gesturing to the others to get in the van. After the others entered, the crimson-eyed boy drove to the school.

Stepping out of the van, Setsuna looked around before his eyes settled on the school before him. Hearing someone walk up beside him he glanced over to his right and nodded slightly to them when he noticed it was Sumeragi, nodding back at him Sumeragi then turned her gaze onto the school building before the moved over to the large building on the left which she assumed was the gym seeing as the lights were on and Zane was standing in front of the open doors.

"Is it set up?" Ren asked.

Zane just smiled and nodded before he walked into the gym without a word.

Setsuna looked around once more before following the boy into the gym as he did so he came to a stop after entering and started at the large table like thing before him, which he assumed was the Battle System they both talked about. Sumeragi who was behind him also came to a stop at the sight before her and was slightly awed by the sight.

"Welcome to the school's largest Battle System." Ren said before looking at the amazed expressions of the four. "Well, are you ready to battle?"

Stepping forward, Setsuna nodded slightly before making his way to the Battle System and stood opposite of Zane who had already set his GP Base down and was now waiting for Ren and Heero to join them.

While that happened Sumeragi grabbed Feldt and dragged her off to the side so they wouldn't be in the way but would also have a good view of the battlefield as well.

The four teens situated themselves at the Battle System. **"Please set your GP Base."** The announcer called out in its regular monotone voice.

The four boys did just that as it read their information.

" **Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."** The particles surround the four and began to reveal a battlefield filled with large skyscrapers and buildings. **"Field 5, City."**

" **Please set your Gunpla."** The four fighters placed their Gunplas on the launch pads as they were being scanned. The four Gundam-types' eyes flashed to life.

" **Battle start."** The particles cover the Gunplas and revealing them in the launchers.

"Ren Sanada, Angel Gundam, launching!" Ren declared as the Angel launched out of the catapult.

"Zane Morgan, Kshatriya Omega, taking off and annihilating all targets!" Zane cried out as Omega blasted out of the catapult at full speed.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Exia, launching!" Setsuna announced as the Exia was launched by the catapult.

"Heero Yuy, Wing Zero, commencing mission!" Heero announced as the Wing Zero launched from the catapult.

As the four Gunplas left the catapults and landed on the granite roads, the four Gundams looked at each other.

"Alright, now we set the Damage Level to D so when either of us win, the other's Gunpla won't be destroyed all that much. Is that okay with you guys?" Ren questioned.

Zane looked at the others through the camera feed of his Kshatriya and nodded the Kshatriya's head in agreement Setsuna had the Exia do the same thing showing he too agreed with what was said.

"What is the purpose of this battle?" Heero questioned with the Wing Zero tilting its head in confusion.

Ren blinked. "Well, for fun. I mean that's what Gunpla Battle is all about. Just having fun."

Sighing, Zane decided to add more onto what Ren had said. "While Ren is right that Gunpla Battle is just a way to have fun, he also forgot to mention that it was a way for normal people to be Gundam pilots like you and Setsuna. Though without the fear of dying if our Gundams are destroyed." He informed the four as he made the Omega cross it arms and close its binders around its body almost like a cloak.

The Angel followed its example as the wings wrapped around it. "So, in a way, you can fight your enemy as much as you like without having to bloody your hands at all." Ren said.

Setsuna thought about what both boys said before speaking. "So what you're say is that Gunpla Battle is used as a replacement for war?" He asked them curiously.

"Um, well no. It's just to have fun, why would we want to treat Gunpla as a way for replacing war?" Ren questioned before realizing who he was speaking to. "On second thought, it's impossible to try and explain it to a guy who was a child soldier."

Upon hearing what Ren said, Zane let out a grunt of annoyance and used his right front binder to smack the Angel Gundam in the face. "Sorry about Ren he's not really good at thinking before he speaks." Zane said while apologizing for Ren's behavior. "Anyway Gunpla Battle is kind of difficult to explain so why don't we just let our fighting skills do our talking for us?" He asked Heero and Setsuna with a grin.

Heero responded by bringing up the Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifle and firing the one in his right hand at the two.

The Angel unfurled its wings and flapped away as the GN Drive on its back released cyan blue GN particles as it avoided the yellow beam. "Guess that answers that." Ren said with a feral grin before bringing up his GN Twin Buster Rifle and firing.

Not even bothering to unfurl his Gunpla's binders, Zane activated the Omega's boosters and launched his Gunpla into the air to avoid the blast. Once in the air, he unfurled its binders and released its funnels, while keeping its arms crossed over its chest. Though before he did anything else he smirked as he tapped a few buttons on his GP Base and the song 'Nothing Helps' by One Ok Rock starts to play from it. Grinning, he positions the Omega so that it's facing Setsuna and his Exia and then points one arm at him launching his funnels at Setsuna.

Setsuna upon seeing Zane send his funnels at him, launched the Exia into the air and began to dodge the beams the funnels shot at him, while he too fired back at them with his GN Sword in gun-mode trying his best to hit them. Which he does as he hits four of them dead on leaving Zane and the Omega with only twenty left that are operational.

Ren boosted the Angel forward as the GN Drive Wing Zero model barrel rolled out of the way of a combined blast from the Twin Buster Rifle of Heero's Gunpla. The Angel's left shoulder opened, revealing a handle which the Gundam grasped bringing out a blue beam saber. "Here I come!" Ren declared, slashing down with the glowing sword.

Heero quickly backpedaled and brought out his Wing Zero's own beam saber as the emerald blade glowed with a vengeance.

The two Wing Zero models clashed with each other as cyan blue eyes looked on with emerald green.

"You know, I'll admit. I've wanted to try my skills against a Gundam pilot and just my luck I get to face off against the legendary Heero Yuy and his Wing Zero. Think you can keep up?" Ren asked with his feral grin growing.

Heero narrowed his eyes before he felt the ZERO System activate. "We will see." He answered as his Gunpla began to push its white, cyan, and blue counterpart back.

"Finally, a challenge!" Ren declared as his eyes momentarily flashed with the Angel's also flashing as it kicked the Wing Zero back and brought up its GN Twin Buster Rifle. "Eat hot laser!" The rifle discharged a powerful pink beam at the Wing Zero but the Gundam pilot brought up its own Buster Rifle and fired the overcharged yellow beam.

The two attacks collided as the two Gunplas glared at each other before the yellow beam grew bigger and pushed the pink beam back.

"Oh, nuts." Ren muttered as the yellow beam consumed the Angel in a fiery explosion. The Wing Zero still had its rifle aimed at the spot where the Angel was, the green eyes glowing as the flames shadowed it.

Hearing the explosions going off in the distance, Zane ignored them as he focused on Setsuna who had finished destroying the last of his funnels. While that had happened the song Zane had been listening to ended and had switched to 30 Seconds to Mars 'This is War'. Shaking his head he grinned before speaking. "You know Setsuna it truly is an honor to fight someone of your caliber, truly it is. Now I have only one thing to say. Give me everything you got!" With a roar he launched the Omega forward at full speed weaving in and out of the building as he made his way towards Setsuna.

Upon seeing his opponent charge at him, he opened fire with his GN Sword though he tsked slightly as Zane dodge most of the shots with only a few grazing the Gunpla. Stopping his firing he switched the GN Sword into sword-mode and charged at the Omega as well. Once the Omega was close enough he swung the Exia's sword at it.

Grunting Zane jerk the control orbs back causing the Omega to shoot up as the Exia swung at it. Dodging the swing he spun the Omega around and growled at Setsuna as he hadn't dodged the blow completely this was shown by the fact that the Omega was missing it right leg. Flaring the Omega's binders and spreading out the Omega's arms Zane gave a shout. "Take this!" As he fired the Kshatriya Omega's Twelve Mega Particle Cannons. The Blue beams raced through the air before swinging around and converging on the Exia.

Giving a growl of annoyance Setsuna began to have the Exia duck dodge and weave between and around the twelve beams of energy. As he did so he switched the GN Sword back into gun-mode. Giving a grunt of surprise, he detached the now ruined GN Shield which he had used to deflect one of the beams. After dodging a few more particle beams he pointed his GN Sword at the Omega's cockpit and fire.

Seeing this Zane made the Omega dodge to the right before it froze after dodging the shot. Making the Omega look down Zane sighed as he saw three GN Beam Daggers piercing the cockpit of the Omega. Just before the Omega exploded he made it look up at the Exia before he spoke on the speakers. "Ah crap-baskets." The Omega the proceeded to explode in a spectacular fashion.

" **Battle ended."** The Plavsky particles dispersed, revealing a downed Angel and Omega while the Wing Zero and Exia stood proud.

"Well, that was a thing." Ren said in a neutral tone before breaking out in a grin. "But awesome!"

Zane sighed and shook his head as he picked up the Omega and checked it over to see how much of a repair it was going to need. "Well that was certainly fun." He commented after confirming that the damage done to the Omega was only light and wouldn't need any serious repairs done to it.

Ren grabbed his Angel and looked up to see Sumeragi and Feldt's surprised expressions. "What'd you ladies think of the fight?" He asked.

Sumeragi slowly stepped forward, as she did so she thought about everything that she saw during the battle. Looking at both boys she had to admit that while they didn't win they both put up very good fights. "I found it to be interesting as not only did I get to see how Setsuna has improved but I also got to witness Heero-san's skills as a Meister." She informed Ren.

"Um, it was rather enjoyable really." Feldt admitted shyly as she looked away from the crimson eyes of Ren with a blush.

Ren blinked in confusion but shrugged and looked at Heero with a grin. "That was a great match. You really are strong!" He complimented as he looked at his Gunpla. "This gives me a reason to tune up my Gunpla."

Looking over at his own opponent, Zane smiled softly at Setsuna and nodded his head to him in thanks for a good match. "Thank you for fighting me Setsuna-san, and thank you for showing me exactly where I stand in comparison to someone like you." He told him as he put his Gunpla back in it's case.

Setsuna nodded back to Zane as he picked up his own Gunpla and put it back in his pocket, he the removed the GP Base from the Battle System and looked it over for a second before pocketing it as well. "Your welcome, Zane Morgan, though I must ask where did you learn to pilot a Mobile Suit like that?" He asked, curious about how an apparent civilian could have the skills to pilot a Mobile Suit better than most seasoned veterans.

"Practice as well as participating in tournaments and battling others as well." Ren answered the Gundam Meister's question. "Some of us have been doing it since we were kids while others who just started have a natural talent for piloting. Also, we don't refer to them as Mobile Suits, we call them Gunplas."

"Even if there are no Mobile Suits, you still have war, am I correct?" Heero questioned with his soldier stare.

"Well, yes, but it's minuscule at best. The only things we worry about now are terrorist organizations like ISIS, bunch of murderous deranged bastards if you ask me." Ren stated with gritted teeth.

Sighing softly Zane crossed his arms and nodded sadly in agreement with his friend. "Sadly, he is right; no matter what age or what universe you're in, Humanity's greatest threat and enemy will always be itself." Walking away from the Battle System he made his way towards the open gym door and stood there looking up at the stars. "Sometimes I wonder if the only true way to stop humanity's need for war is to pull off a plan like Zechs and Treize did. 'To give humanity a war so bloody so violent that you stomp out humanity's will to fight.'" After he spoke his peace he turned around and faced the others.

"Don't even think of something like that!" Ren shouted in anger. "You really think that a war that could very well risk mankind's existence really might bring peace? That's both asinine and foolish! No one would ever want something like that!"

"I know that! But look at the facts humankind will never stop fighting as long as there's some asinine reason to fight one another." He grunted as he spun around and punched the gym wall as hard as he could. Grunting, he continued to punch the wall in anger and frustration as he did so he never noticed or heard someone walk up behind him.

"All humans are weak. The first thing they feel is fear then hatred then eventually sadness." Heero told Zane. "While war will always be apart of mankind's history, we must not forget that there is also peace when there can be one. But I will tell you this immediately, don't try the same thing that happened in the After Colony. All your people will know is pain, sadness, and remorse."

Zane nodded as he listened to Heero's words, and then turned around when he felt a soft hand placed upon his shoulder. Locking eyes with Sumeragi who had walked up to him he nodded his head at her silent question. Yeah he would be alright. Turning towards Heero he sighed and spoke once more. "I guess you're right hell you've even stated before that war for mankind is like an Endless Waltz in three fourths time. Always going to the beat of War, Peace, and Revolution."

Heero blinked. "Just so you understand." He stated before closing his eyes and leaving.

Patting Sumeragi's hand, he chuckled softly before removing it from his shoulder and exiting the gym after Heero.

Setsuna stood there silent the whole time with Feldt watching everything that happened and was said, and silently he agreed with all parties on humanity's need for war but as he listened to what was said he couldn't help but wonder if Celestial Beings way was the right way. Glancing at Sumeragi and Feldt, he could tell they were both thinking the samething. Deciding it was best to discuss things with them another time he followed Heero and Zane's example and left the gym, Sumeragi and Feldt following after him not long after leaving Ren alone in the gym.

Ren shook his head. "Geez, leaving without me." He muttered as he followed the group back to his car.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Yawning softly as he got up, Sei softly rubbed his eyes with one hand as his other hand fumbled around on his nightstand trying to shut off his alarm clock. Once he hit the snooze button he got up off the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom sleepily. Opening the door to the bathroom he froze now wide awake at the sight before him. And there standing before him was a very naked and very wet Sumeragi Lee Noriega, taking in the sight before him for a few more seconds he and Sumeragi just stared at one another before both let out yells of surprise. A loud smacking sound was heard and Sei was sent flying into the wall head first before he fell to the floor with a thump swirls in his eyes and a glowing red handprint on his right cheek. Sumeragi had, after smacking Sei, grabbed a towel and covered herself up before stomping to the open door. "Next time knock before entering, you little perv!" She shouted at him before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Gomenasai…" Sei groaned out as his spirit appeared from the corner of his mouth.

Ren happened to hear the crash and noticed his brother's predicament. "You saw something that earned you a smack, didn't you?" He deadpanned.

Sei in a show that he was still a growing teenage boy and thus didn't alway act as mature as he usually did replied as such. "I saw the twin peaks of Heaven, nii-san, and they were beautiful." He smiled and took on a glazed look in his eyes as he thought about the sight he saw again.

Ren blinked before picking up the boy and patting Sei's shoulder. "You're finally on your road to becoming a man but…" The red-eyed teen flicked Sei's forehead. "Don't be a pervert."

Sei flinched slightly when his brother flicked his forehead before rubbing the spot. "But nii-san it was an accident I swear I didn't even know she was in there." He complained.

Before Ren could answer the door to the bathroom opened and Sumeragi walked out dressed in her casual clothes, she came to a stop as she saw both boys standing in front of the bathroom door and narrowed her eyes at them as a tick started to form on her forehead.

"Before you say anything, I had nothing to do with Sei seeing you naked at all." Ren pointed out before bonking the blue-haired boy on the head. "He didn't even know you were in the restroom plus it's your own fault for not locking the door."

Sumeragi glared at the crimson-eyed boy before pointing at him and placing her finger inches away from his nose making him go slightly cross-eyed. "If I find out you're lying and you really did set this up you will not like the consequences." Sumeragi growled out before walking away and heading down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Sei let out a small sigh of relief before he opened his mouth to speak, though he was interrupted before he even got a chance.

"Sei, just get your butt ready for school and don't even say a word. I'm already in enough trouble having to deal with this right now so just get your day over with and finish that Gunpla of yours." Ren stated.

Nodding his head rapidly, Sei rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Timeskip - Hours Later**

After Sei had finished his school day, he returned back to the shop and began to finish up his own Gunpla. Meanwhile, Ren and Zane were showing the fundamentals of Gunpla Battle with the four Gundam characters.

Zane smiled as he watched Heero and Setsuna battle one another, while he was calm on the outside his inner fan boy was having a heart attack as his two favorite Gundam Pilots fought one another. Shaking his head he spoke up once the battle ended in another draw. "So do you two now understand the control system." He asked them curiously.

"The controls are a lot more dynamic than what I'm used to." Heero said as he moved the left orb in emphasis as the Wing Zero flexed its hand.

Setsuna nodded his agreement as he moved his own control orbs making the Exia do a complex series of martial arts moves. "I too agree with Heero Yuy's statement though if I were to guess the reason the controls are this way, is because most people would be unable to pilot a 'Gunpla?' Like we would with the control systems were used to?" He asked.

"I guess in a way. Some people in the past had trouble using control settings that were based on an actual Mobile Suit cockpit so they decided to make something a little more easier." Ren answered before he walked over to the samples and brought out a Jegan. "Like this for instance possesses a 360 degree cockpit that makes it a bit dizzy if it's not on a space battlefield."

Following Ren's example, Zane grabbed another sample Gunpla and showed them it. "This here is the God Gundam, or Burning Gundam as it's known in America, and it's piloting system is based on actually using your own body to control the Mobile Suit itself with the use of a special pilot suit. Though the only drawback to this system is that there is feedback in the operating system meaning any hits the Gundam took, the pilot felt as well." He informed them before putting the Gunpla away.

Setsuna after hearing the explanation nodded his head. "I can see why they went with the system they're using now then there are drawbacks to using any of the control systems that Gundam pilots use, that normal people would not be able to handle or cope with." He stated.

"Exactly," Ren nodded. "So we made an easier system so there are no drawbacks or technical problems." He said before returning the Jegan to its place with the other samples.

Zane looked around before speaking. "Another thing you should know though most believe it's a rumor, is that there are certain upsides to using the control system that the Plavsky Particles create." He informed them.

Raising a brow, Setsuna looked around cautiously before focusing back on Zane. "And what are these benefits?" He asked curiously.

"Well apparently Plavsky Particles react to a person's will and if their will powerful enough it affects their Gunpla, by making it stronger than it normally should be." He told them seriously. "Now I know this might be hard to believe but, there is proof of that in the form of the Second Meijin, who could somehow use Plavsky Particles to make things happen that should have been impossible with his Gunpla."

"There's also a little problem for some Gunplas as well." Ren added in. "You see while regular Gunplas are strong, customized ones are even stronger. The Fighter and Builder of the Gunpla who is able to freely manipulate the Plavsky Particles will be able to create a limitless Gunpla of their own that could become their greatest weapon or their downfall."

Zane nodded in agreement. "Yes, going off of what Ren said, it is believed that the reason customized Gunplas are so much stronger, is that the will and spirit of the builder are infused within the Gunpla itself." He told the four before him and Ren. "I don't know about Ren but I personally believe this to be true that's why I built and customize my own Gunpla instead of just using a regular one straight out of the box." To prove this he pulled out his customized Gundam 00 called Excalibur-Z and his NZ-666 Kshatriya the Kshatriya Omega and placed them both on the deactivated Battle System before the four.

"Mine as well. Actually, I was inspired to build my own when my dad and I got into Gunpla Battle." Ren said as he placed his Angel Gundam as well as a new model onto the Battle System. The new model was based on the Gundam Exia only with different colors. The head was black with the facemask, chin, and v-fin being a golden color. The body was black while the hips, collar antennas, and the lower area of the torso orb being a golden color as well. The arms were black with the bands on the wrists being gold, the shoulders were black with gold on the top. The legs were completely black with only the knees, feet, and the plate on the front of the small skirt being gold. The GN Drive on its back was completely black. Every glass or glowing piece on it was also a golden color especially the eyes. On its left arm was the Freedom Gundam's shield with most of it being golden yellow and the inside being black. On the waist were the GN Long and Short Swords. In the right hand was a GN Submachine Gun with the tip of the barrel being a golden color even the handles of the GN Daggers on the back of the Gunpla were golden as well.

"This is my Stardust Gundam." Ren introduced the black and golden yellow Gunpla. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Zane let out an impressed whistle before commenting. "Is that the Gunpla I saw you sketching last week?" He asked his friend curiously.

Setsuna gave the Exia variation a once over with a critical eye before nodding and crossing his arms.

Sumeragi like Setsuna gave the Exia variation a once over before commenting. "It's very nice though I must ask why did you use Exia as your base?"

"Because I was a big fan of the Gundam 00 series. I even gave it some equipment pack ideas that I got from SEED." Ren admitted.

Heero looked at the black and gold Gunpla. "You seem to have given it an armament only for high speed attacks and hit-and-run maneuvers. Rather appropriate fighting style against a heavily armored opponent." He commented.

Feldt had an awestruck look in her eyes. "It's so beautiful. It's like looking at Exia's twin." She said.

Ren chuckled with a small blush. "Thanks." He said.

Zane chuckled at how Ren acted around Feldt he knew his long time friend had a crush on her ever since he first watched Gundam 00. He wouldn't lie and say the he too didn't find Feldt attractive but he saw her as someone he could come to love as a sibling then as something more. Though as he thought about this he couldn't help but look over at Sumeragi and smile mentally as he looked at her.

"So, anyone wanna practice against the computer?" Ren suggested.

Zane rolled his eyes at his friend before thumping him on the shoulder lightly. "Give them a break, Ren they just got done fighting one another four times in a row." He then turned to them and decided to explain the computer system to them. "Pretty much if you don't have someone to fight against you can fight against a computer based opponent instead. The best part about that is that they have actual Gundam Pilots that you can fight, such as Zechs Merquise, Ali Al-Saachez, and even Ribbons Almark."

"You can even fight against other Gunplas at a more difficult level." Ren added in. "Fighting a computer generated enemy helps build experience and control use for your Gunpla."

"Oh, so it's like a training simulator." Feldt said, understanding what the two were saying.

Zane nodded his head "Yes, but the Gundam Pilots you can fight via computer are either just as skilled as the originals, or slightly weaker." He informed them before stretching and yawning slightly. Turning to face the window he noticed Sei rushing down the stairs from the window and nudged Ren to get his attention.

Ren followed his friend's sight to see Sei stopping in front of their mother and placing down a Gunpla.

Smiling proudly, Sei introduced the Gunpla. "The unique Gunpla I made for the Gunpla Battle Championship," He announced gesturing to the model. "The Build Strike."

Ren whistled at the Gunpla. _'Impressive model but how good is it in a battle?'_ He thought.

Zane looked the Build Strike over with a critical eye, he could tell just by its appearance that it was a powerful Gunpla and one that could go all the way in the Gunpla World Championship. But the problem he could see with it already was that it would be too difficult for Sei to control, as he went to voice this the bell on the front door sounded interrupting him.

"Looks like it's finally done." A familiar smug and arrogant voice announced.

"You again." Sei muttered in annoyance. Turning around, Sei and the others were greeted with the sight of Sazaki Susumu walking into the shop.

"What are you here for Sazaki, another thrashing?" Zane asked him with a glare, though a feral smile did work its way onto his face as he thought about thrashing the little bastard again.

"As if, why lower myself fighting a rabid dog?" Susumu questioned with his smug grin still present before he noticed the Stardust among the other gathered Gunplas on the Battle System. "Oh! Ren-san's new Gunpla is finished!"

"Don't even fucking think about it!" Ren shouted with a tick mark.

"Ren! Language!" Rinko scolded the red-eyed teen.

"Sorry, mom." Ren apologized.

Zane glared at the boy, making him shrink away as his eyes seemed to glow with an unholy light. "Touch my Gunpla and I break you." He hissed out.

Setsuna and the others watched the byplay between the four boys, wondering why the other three seemed to be greatly angered by the new arrival.

Sazaki huffed. "Why would I touch a rabid dog's stupid Gunpla." His eyes immediately set on the Build Strike as he comically appeared in front of it. "When I would rather use one like this!"

Zane roared as he lunged at Sazaki while his back was turned only to be held back by Ren, Heero, and Setsuna. "Let me go! I'm gonna teach him not to call me a rabid dog!" He roared while comically struggling in their grip.

Susumu merely tuned him out as he looked at the Build Strike with a certain gleam in his eyes. "It's beautifully made." He commented. "Just right for me to operate!"

"This isn't for you!" Sei shouted in irritation.

"Oh, you still don't get it? You can't win battles your control skills." Susumu stated as fact as he continued to look at the Build Strike not even bothering to give Sei any of his attention as he fantasized about winning the Gunpla World Championship with the Build Strike.

Sei gripped his fists at Susumu's comment about his control skills. "I'll prove it in this battle. With the Gunpla I built." Sei stated calmly.

Finally turning his attention away from the Build Strike, Susumu looked at Sei mockingly before speaking. "That's the spirit. So if you lose..."

"You can do as you like with it." Sei replied calmly.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Was Susumu's happy reply.

"Are you sure, Sei?" Rinko asked, quite worried about her son.

"It's fine." Sei answered with determination in his eyes. "If I can't even defeat him…"

' _That's a bold claim but Sei's pride is only gonna be his downfall.'_ Ren thought as he watched the two preteens eye each other the way two fighters would.

Biting his thumb, Zane looked on in worry _'Dammit Sei, why did you have to let your pride get the better of you. You should have let me or Ren help you not risk it all on your less than great piloting skills.'_

Setsuna could only watch on in curiosity as to him it seemed like this tournament they were talking about seemed to matter a great deal to both.

Sumeragi was also looking on curiously wondering why Sei would risk everything on this battle.

Feldt didn't know what was going on between the two but she felt greatly worried towards Sei.

Heero looked at the blue-haired boy with a hint of respect. _'He's almost like me. He wants to keep his Gundam away from enemy hands and from his interactions with this Sazaki, he must have a reason as well.'_ He thought.

Sighing softly, Zane went to speak before he was interrupted again for a second time that day as someone spoke up.

"I've heard enough." Turning towards the voice everyone saw a older gentleman who had his back towards him. After a few seconds he turned around to face them a Gunpla model kit held in his hands. "Ral shall be the judge of this battle." He spoke and at the same time telling everyone who he was.

"Ral-san!" Ren and Zane exclaimed in shock.

"You came!" Sei exclaimed with a look of joy.

"Who's he?" Sazaki asked aloud in confusion.

"Mr. Ral, one of our regulars." Sei answered.

Tucking the model kit under his arm, Ral walked towards Susumu and the others, while he did so he looked at them appraisingly. As he did his eyes widen slightly in shock as he stared at the last four who stood next to Ren and Zane. _'How is this possible, they shouldn't be here!?'_ Ral thought as he stared at Heero, Setsuna, Sumeragi, and Feldt.

"Um, is something wrong?" Ren asked, getting the older man's attention. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Shaking his head, Ral looked at Ren. "Ah, everything is fine Ren I just remembered something I have to do later is all." He replied dismissively as if what he was thinking about wasn't important. _'Still this shouldn't be possible as I know none of those four have died in their worlds, like me and the other two did so they shouldn't be here.'_ Looking away from the four, he turned his attention back to Sazaki and got into his face. "You have good eyes. They're filled with confidence and ambition. You have guts, too." He stated to Sazaki before pulling away and standing up fully. "But nothing is guaranteed on the battlefield, boy." He commented firmly.

His last statement drew agreeing nods from Setsuna and Heero, as they both had learned in their time as Gundam Pilots that nothing on the battlefield was guaranteed and that you had to fight and pay for everything you gained on it, in blood, sweat, and tears.

Rinko, who had thus far been quiet since after she scolded Ren about his language, decided to greet Ral. "Welcome, Mr. Ral." She smiled and closed her eyes as she greeted him.

"M-Mrs. Rinko. Excuse me for disturbing you." Ral replied with a comical blush on his face, as he did so Susumu and Sei looked at him with deadpan expressions.

* * *

 **Timeskip - Five minutes later.**

Zane, Ren, Rinko, Ral, and the others all crowded around the small window to the room that housed the Battle System. Standing on either side of the Battle System facing each other were Sei and Susumu.

" **Please set your GP Base."** The computer announced, setting their GP Bases, Sei and Susume continued to stare at one another.

" **Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal."** The computer announced as Plavsky Particles were released from the Battle System and surrounded the fighters.

" **Please set your Gunpla."** The computer announced again. Complying Sei set down the Build Strike Gundam which was then scanned by the system before its eyes flashed. Susumu followed his example and set down his repaired Gyan, which was also scanned by the system before its mono-eye flashed.

After each Gunpla was scanned the Plavsky Particles converged on the Battle System and caused a big flash of light. Once the light was gone and everyone could see again they're atop of the Battle System was a desert field with plateaus closeby and also seen in the distance. **"Field 2, Desert."** Was the announcement.

' _This should be interesting.'_ Ren thought.

Zane sighed softly as he watched the battle that was about to begin. _'I hope you know what you're doing Sei-boyo.'_

Setsuna, and Sumeragi watched on silently wondering how the boy, Sei, would do. The were also interested in seeing how skilled his opponent was as well.

Heero merely folded his arms and contemplated the process in which the battle would go in the odds and it seemed that his assumption read that they were against Sei.

Feldt watched the battle unfold, worry evident on her face.

Before the computer could announce the start of the battle, Ral decided to speak. "Let's have a good look at your life-or-death contest." He declared firmly.

" **Battle Start."** The computer announced.

"Sei Iori, Build Strike, here I go!" Sei announce as he launched the Build Strike out of the catapult.

"Susumu Sazaki, Gyan, here I come!" Susumu also announce as he launched his Gyan out of the catapult.

After they both launched both Gunpla landed before one another and stared at each other.

As they stared at one another Sei spoke aloud to himself. "What'll his first move be?" Sei commented before his eyes widened in shock at what Susumu was doing.

The Gyan without any warning dropped it rifle and jettisoned its shield.

Everyone watched on in surprise as Susumu did that though the only one to voice it was Rinko. "He dropped his weapons!?" She asked in shock.

Ral who stood next to her crossed his arms. "That's a sign that he'll fight on equal terms." Ral explain to her.

Before more could be spoken, Susumu spoke up for all to hear. "That's not it." He informed getting surprised looks from Ral, Rinko, and Feldt, while the others just sighed as they figured Susumu had other reasons for ditching his weapons, and none of those reasons were because he saw Sei as an equal.

' _Arrogant little punk.'_ Ren thought as he frowned at the brown-haired boy.

' _If it weren't illegal, I would rip that brown-haired asshole's throat out for being so cocky.'_ Sumeragi though not liking how the boy treated Sei who she had come to like as if he were her own little brother in the short time she knew him.

Setsuna watched what was happening and shook his head, he understood that Sei did not have the greatest piloting skills. But that was no reason to mock the boy.

Heero frowned at Susumu's accusations towards Sei and even if he didn't show it, he was a bit angry at the brown-haired boy for acting like an arrogant OZ pilot that thought he could take on anything and win.

Feldt realized that she did not like the things Susumu was saying to Sei especially about his control skills. Sure, someone may have problems piloting but they can get better if they practice. There was no need to kick at the open wound.

"I don't want him to make excuses when he loses!" Susumu exclaimed as the Gyan drew it Beam Saber and then held it with the point facing towards Sei and his Build Strike. Grinning wildly, Susumu thrust the control orbs forward making the Gyan boost forward, stabbing at the Build Strike with its Beam Saber.

As the Gyan neared the Build Strike, the booster under the right shoulder guard ignited and thrusted the Build Strike to the left out of the way of the Beam Saber.

The pink mono-eye of the Gyan tracked the Build Strike as it moved through the air. "He's quick." Susumu commented.

"Gunpla's performance depends on how well it's built." Ral stated, getting the attention of Rinko and the four Gundam characters. "Sei's new model shows just that."

As he spoke the Build Strike finally landed but as it did so it slide across the ground creating a trench in the dirt as Sei struggled to bring it back under control. "But its performance seems to be too much for him to handle!"

As the Build Strike came to a stop it began to topple over before Sei stopped it by putting it in a crouch, as the Build Strike stood back up. Susumu suddenly appeared from behind the plateau. The Gyan skidded to a stop while facing the Build Strike, its boosters activated and shot the Gyan forward towards the Build Strike. "You can build a good machine. But you can't control it well enough." He commented as the Gyan ran toward the Build Strike. "That's the sad reality!" Susumu exclaimed before he activated the boosters again to shot the Gyan at the Build Strike even faster with it Beam Saber extended forward.

Sei as the Gyan lunged towards the Build Strike had it draw it own Beam Saber and hold it with two hands before it, blocking the first swing of the Gyan forced the Build Strike back into the canyon. Blocking the second swing pushed it back even further, and blocking the fourth swing sent the Build Strikes Beam Saber flying into the air and the Build Strike itself flying back and onto the ground back first. As it landed it slide across the ground before coming to a stop as it hit the Plavsky Particle boundary which changed from showing blue skies and more desert in the distance, to Rinko and the others looking down at the Build Strike with different expressions on their face before it changed back to showing clear skies and desert.

' _This is not going to end well.'_ Ren thought grimly as he gritted his teeth at the sight.

' _Dammit Sei, why, why did you have to let your pride get in the way of letting us help you.'_ Zane thought as both anger at the fact that his best bud was going to lose the Gunpla he worked so hard on building, and worry for how Sei would feel after everything was said and done showed on his face.

' _Oh no. Please be alright, Sei.'_ Rinko thought with worry on her face as she clenched her apron.

Ral silently watched on his face betraying none of his emotions. _'Tell me, Sei, what will you do now to get out of this situation.'_

Heero narrowed his eyes. _'The boy's chances are becoming more slim by the second. If he doesn't pull something out quick, he'll lose the battle.'_ The Wing Zero pilot thought.

Setsuna closed his eyes and sighed softly before opening them again. _'What will you do now Sei, will you lie there and accept defeat, or will you rise up to the challenge and prove to the world you have what it means to be called a Gundam Meister?'_ Setsuna thought as he watched what was unfolding before him, as he did he couldn't help but shake the feeling that this battle before them would kick start an event that would soon shape the world around them.

' _Come on, Sei. Don't give up. You can beat this guy.'_ Feldt prayed in her thoughts as she hoped the blue-haired boy could pull off some sort of miracle.

' _Come on, Sei, show me why destiny seemed to bring us here to meet you and your friends.'_ Sumeragi thought while silently praying for the boy's victory.

"I don't want to hurt your machine any more. So I'll ring you out to end the match." Susumu spoke as the Gyan began to walk slowly and mockingly towards the Build Strike its Beam Saber deactivating as well.

Pushing off the ground and sitting up Sei had the Build Strike looked at the Gyan and then to its left and right and saw that it was boxed in, with the edge of the arena behind it, the Gyan in front of it, and the canyon walls on either side.

' _I can't get away. What would you do dad?'_ Sei thought as he watched the Gyan walk toward the Build Strike unable to think of anyway to get out of this situation. _'I'm going to lose again. I haven't done anything yet...'_ He thought as the Gyan continued forward, its mono-eye flashing briefly as if mocking him even more. _'I don't want to lose. I don't want to lose any more!'_ Sei exclaimed in his mind as the Gyan came to a stop before the Build Strike, crouching slightly before the Build Strike the Gyan raised its free hand and reached forward towards the Build Strike. Sei unable to take anymore closed his eyes. _'Darn it!'_

"Don't give up! Go forward!" A voice shouted behind Sei, who opened his eyes as a hand landed on top of his right one and thrust the control orb forward. The booster on the back of the Build Strike came to life and launched the Gunpla forward in a shoulder charge into the Gyan. Connecting with the Gyan the Build Strike pushed forward pushing the Gyan back at a fast pace.

"What!?" Susumu exclaimed in shock as this happened.

After a few feet the Gyan was pushed back away from the Build Strike, the Gyan skidded back a few more feet before coming to a stop and dropping to one knee.

Sei looked up and to his right, when he did so his eyes widened in shock. "Reiji. You...?" Sei asked in confusion as he stared at Reiji who seemed to have appeared out of no wear and help him in this battle.

Turning to Sei, Reiji smirked as he held up his right arm showing of his gold bracelet which held a stone similar to the one he gave Sei yesterday. "You made a wish. That's why I came." Reiji informed Sei.

Upon hearing this, Sei reached into his left pocket and then pulled it out. Looking down he opened his hand to look at the stone which sat in his palm, and glowed bright orange and looked like a star shining in the night sky.

Reiji gently placed his hand upon Sei's shoulder to get his attention as he stepped forward. "Sei, I'm going to keep my promise. I'll fight in your place!" He stated firmly before lightly pushing Sei to the side and grabbing the control orbs.

"But you've never done this before, right!?" Sei exclaimed in shock as he stared at Reiji's back.

"Leave it to me!" Reiji shouted at Sei before he started to move the control orbs around randomly, making the Build Strike also do random things as well.

"What are you doing with my Gunpla!?" Sei exclaimed his face taking on a comically shocked anime face.

Rinko looked at Ral. "Ral-san, who is that boy with Sei? Is he a friend?" She asked.

Ral looked at Rinko and shrugged his shoulders just as confused as she was. "I haven't got a clue?"

Ren narrowed his eyes. _'Who is this kid? I'm seeing him for the first time but I feel this immense fire within him.'_ He thought as he looked at Reiji.

Zane narrowed his eyes as he watched the red-headed boy play with Sei's Gunpla. _'Who are you and why do I feel like big things are about to happen with you around.'_ He thought as he stared at Reiji.

Heero glanced at the boy. _'The boy is arrogant, though he's got confidence, but he fights without thinking. But what I want to know is how did he even get here?'_ He thought.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes as he stared at the boy his gut telling him something big was about to happen. _'Just who are you and why do you make me feel as this is naught but the calm before the storm.'_ He thought watching the boy intently.

' _How did he get here? I didn't see him come through the door.'_ Feldt thought in confusion.

' _That's impossible there's no way a boy with that kind of personality would be able to sneak past all eight of us.'_ Sumeragi thought in shock.

"I can't believe it, Sei. You're letting an amature use your machine!?" Susumu exclaimed in shock and anger, as he got the Gyan standing again. Gripping the Beam Saber tightly, Susumu pushed more power into the Beam Saber making the beam bigger and thicker. "That… That Gunpla… It's supposed to be mine!" He shouted as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. With a roar Susumu activated the Gyan boosters and launched his Gunpla forward, once close enough the Gyan swung it saber horizontally at the Build Strike.

Grinning Reiji had the Build Strike duck under the swing and spin around the Gyan. Standing back up and facing the Gyan the Build Strike roundhoused the Gyan as it turned to face it, launching it backwards and onto the floor back first surprising everyone present at how easily and naturally Reiji pulled off that counter.

"Okay, I get the idea!" Reiji exclaimed as he straightened the Build Strike out.

"Don't mess with me!" Susumu roared in anger as he stood his Gyan back up, and then charged the Build Strike again and started to thrust his Beam Saber at it rapidly.

Grinning widely Reiji had the Build Strike dodge the first two thrusts, and then jump up and over the Gyan as it dodged a swing aimed at it's legs. As the Build Strike came down behind the Gyan it kicked the Gyan in the back before landing behind it. Spinning his Gyan around Susumu roar as he thrust the Gyan's Beam Saber at the Build Strike again. Only to miss again as the Build Strike ducked under it, before he could respond the Build Strike launched a uppercut which connected and knocked the Beam Saber out of the Gyan's hand and knocked it back slightly.

Tsking loudly, the Gyan's mono-eye glanced behind it before looking back at the Build Strike which stood before it. Turning slightly the Gyan launched itself into the air and activated its boosters to launch itself further while keeping its eye on the Build Strike, which quickly followed after it using it's own booster to keep up with the Gyan.

' _It's his first Gunpla Battle, but those maneuvers… Is that boy a Newtype!?'_ Ral thought seriously as he stared at Reiji intently.

Ren's eyes widened in surprise at Reiji's performance. _'His movements are almost on par as mine and Tou-san's.'_ He thought as he clenched his fist while a feral grin appeared on his face. _'He must be strong! I have to fight him!'_

Zane's eyes widened to as he watched Reiji's performance. _'His skill and movements are like that of a veteran's instead of someone who is completely new to this.'_ He thought. _'Is he like me someone who was gifted/cursed with skills that they didn't have to work for.'_

Heero narrowed his eyes. _'His skills in Mobile Suit combat are nothing to laugh about. If I were to fight him, I might even have trouble against him.'_ He thought.

Setsuna's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed. _'That kind of skill and movement control, is something you only see in veteran Mobile Suit pilots. Not from someone who is only piloting a Mobile Suit for the first time in their life.'_ He thought. _'Their is no what that boy is human.'_

' _His movements... They're on par with a Gundam Meister.'_ Feldt thought as she watched the battle.

Sumeragi couldn't stop her eyes from widening as she watched the battle. _'My God it's like watching Setsuna or one of the other Gundam Meister's fight. This can't possibly be the boy's first time piloting.'_ She thought.

"I won't accept such a thing. I won't accept it!" Susumu shouted as his Gyan landed next to its weapons, picking up its shield first it reattached it to its left arm before it picked the beam rifle up from the ground. Once it had its weapons back it began to jog away from where it landed. Turning slightly so that it shield was facing behind it Susumu roared as he launched a round of darts from his shield.

As the Build Strike landed, the booster in its right shoulder guard activated and launched it into the air towards the left, as this happened, the darts Susumu launched filled the space the Build Strike had occupied seconds ago. Landing on the ground again the Build Strike slide a few feet, it did so the darts slammed into the ground and exploded behind the Build Strike causing it to become shrouded in shadows.

"Sei, don't you have any weapons equipped to this thing?" Reiji asked as he glanced behind him at Sei.

"The third slot. Is the Beam Saber!" Sei replied quickly.

Nodding his head Reiji then faced forward again and twisted the right control orb making a small screen appear before him that showed him six different slots, quickly scrolling over to the third slot he selected it and activated it. "Found it!" Reiji exclaimed at the Build Strike drew its last Beam Saber with its right hand and activated it. Activating the Build Strike's boosters the Gunpla flew forward towards the Gyan at a fast pace.

Facing the Build Strike the Gyan aimed its Beam Rifle at it and started to fire of shots in a panic.

As the Build Strike flew forward it dodged each and every panicked shot with ease, as it did so Ren and Sei's eyes widened _'Those movements they're just like dad's...'_ They both thought as Reiji continued to dodge the shots while closing the distance between the Gyan and the Build Strike. Dodging to the right a shot passed by the Build Strike by inches as it did it struck the boulder behind the Gunpla and caused it to explode once again casting shadows on the Gunpla as it closed in on the Gyan.

' _This is what I was looking for. My ideal…!"_ Sei thought excitedly.

The Build Strike picked up even more speed as it flew towards the Gyan closing the distance between them in seconds.

"What? Who are you?" Susumu question in fright as he released the control orbs and put his hands up protectively before himself leaving his Gyan defenseless.

"You're finished now!" Reiji roared as the Build Strike swung its Beam Saber as it passed the Gyan by, landing behind the Gyan its Beam Saber facing the floor seen behind the Build Strike is the Gyan sliced in half from its left shoulder to its right hip. The two halves of the Gyan hung in the air for what felt like an eternity. Just before the Gyan exploded the Build Saber swung its sword to the right and then jumped away from the Gyan a second before it exploded.

Coming down a few feet away, the Build Strike landed and faced the large ball of smoke and fire that filled the space where the Gyan had once stood.

" **Battle Ended."** The computer announced to the now silent room.

Standing their as the Plavsky Particles started to disappear Sei could only look on in shock before whispering. "My Gunpla… it won." Before smiling at the end of his sentence.

"I… I lost the battle… ?" Susumu stated in shock as he stumbled forward towards the Battle System staring at his ruined Gunpla. After a few seconds of staring he collapsed to his knees and leaned on the Battle System.

"That was a great match." Ral spoke catching Sei's attention and making him look at the others.

"You did it, Sei." Ren said with a proud grin. "You and that boy."

"Not bad Sei-boyo, not bad at all." Zane commented with a grin while giving him a thumbs up.

"It was an acceptable battle and I will admit…" Heero gave Sei a rare grin. "It got my blood flowing."

"Very good, Sei Iori, you would have made for an interesting Gundam Meister." Setsuna commented before giving Sei one of his rare nods of approval.

Feldt tilted her head and gave the blue-haired boy a smile. "You did great, Sei-kun." She complimented.

Sumeragi gave Sei a smirk and a nod "Good work, squirt."

"Congratulations, Sei!" Rinko praised her son.

Sei shook his head, his smile still on his face. "It wasn't me." He said before he looked at the group. "My Gunpla won because of…" His smile dropped when he realized that Reiji wasn't around.

"Where did he go?" Rinko wondered aloud.

Sei snatched up his GP Base and ran out the store. "Reiji!" He called out to the redhead but saw no sign of him.

Ren and Rinko tried to stop him. "Sei!" They both called out but were too late as the boy had already taken off.

"What's gotten him so fired up?" Ren muttered to himself.

Sei had a joyous grin on his face as he searched for the redhead. _'I finally found one!'_

" _At any time, in any situation, I'll come running."_ Reiji's words filled his head.

' _He's the fighter who can best control my Gunpla!'_ Sei thought in excitement.

" _I'll handle any sort of trouble."_

' _Someone who can realize my ideals!'_ Sei continued his search for Reiji.

" _That's a promise. I swear."_

After nearly half an hour searching the town, Sei stopped at the park completely exhausted. He looks at the GP Base in his hand before placing the small stone he got from Reiji into the small socket at the top. _'Reiji, we'll meet again.'_ The blue-haired boy promised. _'Let's fight in the Gunpla Battle together! I want to battle with you!'_

* * *

 **Time Skip - A Few minutes later.**

Sei sighed softly as he walked threw the backdoor of his house and closed his eyes before calling out. "I'm home." He informed his mother and brother as he removed his shoes and made his way towards the kitchen hearing noises coming from it, telling him that's where his family was at the moment.

Reaching the kitchen door he opened it and his eyes. "Mom, I'm sorry I'm late." He said before freezing as he stared at the table for a few seconds before his eyes widened. Because sitting at the kitchen table facing the door seated next to his older brother Ren was Reiji, the boy he had spent most of the night searching for, pigging out on his mother's cooking. Letting out a cry of surprise, he fell backwards anime style with one leg up in the air twitching comically every now and then.

"About time you got back, little bro." Ren said as he calmly ate his rice.

Pulling the bowl away from his face, Reiji looked at Sei. "You're back!" He mumbled out with food in his mouth before he went back to eating.

"Welcome home, Sei." Rinko greeted as she turned around to face say from her place at the kitchen counter.

Getting up suddenly and appearing in front of the table Sei leaned forward on an empty chair towards Reiji. "What's going on, Reiji!?" Sei exclaimed as he stared at the red-headed boy.

Pausing in his eating he looked at Sei again. "What are you talking about?" Reiji asked in confusion.

Sei tilted his head to the side at looked at the older boy in confusion at Reiji's question, unsure about how to answer it.

Grinning at Sei, Reiji held up his right wrist showing off the gold bracelet and stone which shined slightly in the light. Didn't you make a wish?" He asked the blue-haired boy happily.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The Crimson Comet

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this episode. Now I won't bore you with any details so I'll be straight… Gundam characters will be in this.**

 **The layout of the reboot version of my take of Build Fighters will go somewhat differently with new people added into the battles.**

 **Review and comment but no flames or criticisms or else I'll get Heero to kill you.** **Heres a few words from Storylover213...**

 **Hello, and greetings everyone, I'm Storylover213 or SL if you prefer. I just wanted to say thanks to all those who decided to read review and favorite this fic and hope you all enjoy the work me and GKC put into this fic.**

 **Thanks for time everyone and see you next time.**

 **Also don't forget to Review and comment and like always flames will be used to cook my dinner before I sick Setsuna on all of your asses. Bye!**

 **If you ignore the warning and do it anyways then I'm just gonna laugh and give, you fuckers, the finger.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC and SL here bringing you the next chapter in Cosmic Road. Now some of you are asking what characters from other Gundam series will be in this and here's our answer… Wait and see, buddy!**

 **Now, just to point out, Zane Morgan and his Gunplas belong to Storylover213, not me.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs and Gunplas, Build Fighters or any related Gundam series; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The Crimson Comet, Duel of Destiny

* * *

 **Outside Iori Hobby Shop**

It was a bright and early morning as the sun shown through the clear skies over the Iori Hobby Shop.

"Sei, wake up!" A soft but firm feminine voice could be heard shouting from the shop.

"Okay!" A young voice shouted back.

* * *

 **Kitchen inside of Iori Hobby Shop.**

The ding of a microwave could be heard filling the kitchen as Rinko Iori finished making the last of the breakfast. Hearing the door to the kitchen open she looks up and smiles at the person who walked in.

"Good morning, mom." Sei greeted as he walked into the kitchen in his dark blue school uniform which consisted of a long sleeved jacket and pants. Pulling out a chair at the table he plopped down in his seat and sighed softly a depressed look on his face.

"Yes, good morning." She greeted back grabbing the sandwich from the microwave she put it on a plate on the tray with the other food before walking around the counter and placing the tray down in front of Sei. "Where's Reiji?" She asked as she stepped back so he could eat.

"Still sleeping." Was Sei's reply before he grabbed his sandwich and started to eat. "I went to wake him up. But he kicked me and told me to shut up." He informed her in between bites of his breakfast. "So I left him alone." He mumbled out with food in his mouth slightly annoyed with Reiji.

"He's a strange boy, isn't he?" Rinko questioned as she stepped behind the counter again a questioning look on her face.

"He's so weird! The way he looks and acts… He has no common sense either." Sei complains looking at his mother before facing the table again once he said his peace.

"But… He isn't that bad." Rinko states as she thinks about how Reiji complemented and enjoyed her cooking the other night.

Grabbing his cup, Sei started to chug it as he listened to his mother. Once the cup was empty he set it down on the tray next to his empty plate and stood up his eyes closed. "I'm done eating, so I'll be off." he states as he gets up and walks towards the door.

Looking at him Rinko's eyes follow him as he leaves. "What about Reiji?" She asks before Sei closes the kitchen door his bag already over his shoulder.

Looks up at his mother with an annoyed look. "You're the one who let him in, mom. You deal with him. Bye." Sei states before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Sighing softly Rinko places her right hand on her hip before speaking to herself. "Why is he so mad?"

* * *

 **(Cue Nibun No Ichi by BACK-ON)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to reveal a HUD showing statistics and the status of a Gundam before light begins to appear_

 **("Hitori janai" bokura tsunagatteru kara)** _The camera cuts to show the backs of the Build Strike, Angel, and the Excalibur-Z before it cuts to different parts of each Gundam_

 **(Asu e to fumidashitaku nattanda)** _The Gundams are loaded onto catapults and then launched the Mobile Suits which begin moving down the tunnel at high speeds towards a bright light_

 **(Sorezore no yume no iro o tsunaide)** _The Gundams launched out of a ship and into space with the Earth seen behind them as they stop before the screen and pose before three separate hands grab them_

 **(Kono sora ni azayaka na niji o kakeyou)** _The hands belong to Sei, Ren, and Zane before the camera zooms in on Sei who is smiling before a hand lands on his shoulder, the camera then zooms out as Sei turns to see Reiji also smiling, it then pans out and show the four as they stare out at the ocean_

 **(Instrumental)** _The camera lifts up to show the title before a light zips through it_

 **(Kore to itte torie mo nai)** _The scene changes to show Sei working on the Build Strike while Ren is looking at a laptop; they both smile as the designs of a Gundam are shown on the screen_

 **(Retsutoukan to aruite jishin datte nai)** _The scene changes to show Sei and Ren on the front of a model kit with the Build Strike and the Angel in the background_

 **("Tte yuu ka sore de tanoshii no?" tte)** _The scene changes to show Reiji at a construction site, looking at the city with a neutral expression before the scene changes to show Zane sitting at a desk quietly tuning the Excalibur-Z with a smile_

 **(Kimi wa waratte boku o oikoshiteku…)** _The scene changes to show Reiji and Zane on a model kit with the Excalibur-Z in the background next to the Sei and Ren model kit before it changes again to show the four in front of a Battle System as Reiji, Ren, and Zane place down their Gunplas_

 **(kokoro no naka de hitori ni naru Flash back!)** _The scene changes to show Nils Nilsson in front of the screen with his Sengoku Astray behind him while two silhouettes stood next to the Astray; one with red lines running throughout the body while the other had Funnels surrounding it_

 **(Nara shinkuro sa sete Mash up!)** _The scene changes to show Fellini in front of the screen doing a two-finger salute with his Wing Gundam Fenice behind him while two silhouettes stood next to the Gundam; one with a sniper rifle and the other with a beam scythe_

 **(Kimi to nara dekisou sa Right now! So ready set go!)** _The scene changes to show Mao with the Gundam X Maoh behind him while two winged Mobile Suits stood next to it before it changes to show China with her Beargguy III next to her_

 **("Hitori janai" tte omoeta toki kara)** _The scene changes to show the Zaku Amazing firing missiles at the Build Strike, Angel, and Excalibur-Z before the three Gunplas boost out of the smoke, using their beam sabers to clash with the Zaku Amazing's Heat Shotton, the Exia's GN Sword, and the Wing Zero Custom's green beam saber_

 **(Kanaeraresou na ki ga shitanda)** _The camera cuts to show Tatsuya grinning excitedly at the Gundams while Setsuna and Heero narrow their eyes at them_

 **(Kawarinai itsumo no egao no mama de)** _The scene changes to show Aila being covered in light before the Qubeley Papillon floats in a sea of stars with two shadowed Mobile Suits behind it; one with glowing yellow lines running on its body and another with four wing binders_

 **(Kimi wa boku no te o tsukande…)** _The scene changes to show Sei with the Build Strike in his hand while Reiji outstretches his and grasps the Gunpla as well as a bright light covers the screen_

 **(Futari nara fukanou nante nai sa)** _The scene changes to show the Build Strike, Angel, and Excalibur-Z flying past shadowed Gunplas while one was revealed to be a Khampher_

 **(Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga itakara)** _Shows Sei, Reiji, Ren, and Zane appearing next to the three Gunplas_

 **(Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai)** _The screen chances to show the Build Booster fly towards the Build Strike and combined with it, turning it into the Build Strike Full Package_

 **(Chikara o kasanete tobitatsu yo…)** _The Build Strike Full Package, Angel Gundam, and Excalibur-Z lifts up their main weapons and fires three massive beams that sails and combines through space and causes multiple explosions_

 **(Tachidomaru na Don't stop!)** _The scene changes to show Sei and Ren's father looking at the screen with a grin with the RX-78-2 Gundam looking overhead_

 **(Soba ni irukara Don't cry!)** _The scene changes to show Rinko appearing out of the corner and smiling at the camera_

 **(Kimi wa mou hitori janai!)** _The scene shows a brief look at Ral with a Gouf behind him before it changes to show China, Feldt, and Sumeragi looking at the screen and giving a soft smile_

 **(Everything's gonna be alright!)** _The scene changes to show Sei, Reiji, Ren, Zane, and their friends running through space with the Build Strike, Angel, Excalibur-Z, Build Mk. II, Stardust, and Kshatriya Omega behind them until the screen freezes_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Road to Seiho Academy**

Sei carries his backpack with a slight grumpy expression on his face as he remembered Reiji's decision to not play Gunpla Battle and be his fighter for the Build Strike. Needless to say, it left a bad taste in his mouth whenever he thought back to the redhead's dismissiveness towards his answer.

"What happened to "in any situation, I'll come running"?" Sei grumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Iori Hobby Shop**

Ren yawned as he stretched to relieve the kinks in his body. The raven-haired teen got out of his bed, dressed in only his red pajama shorts and a black t-shirt. "I hate mornings…" He muttered, rubbing his eye lightly.

He made his way to the bathroom to wash up and start his day, but he failed to realize that it was currently occupied at the moment.

Once Ren opened the door, he crashed into somebody and fell onto the floor with them, yelping in pain. "Itai… That hurt…" The young man groaned, rubbing his head in pain.

Crashing to the floor opposite of him, a feminine moan of pain was heard from the floor as well.

Ren heard the voice and opened his crimson red eyes to see who it was only to blush a bright red when he caught sight of Feldt, soaking wet… and only in a towel. He quickly covered his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see anything, I swear!"

Hearing Ren speak, Feldt's head snapped up to look at the crimson-eyed boy, a blush covering her face before she remembers that she's only in a towel and screams. "Kiya!" Quickly she tries to cover herself up even more before shouting at him. "Out! Get out now!" As she yelled at him, she started tossing everything she could reach and that wasn't bolted down at him.

"Gomenasai!" Ren yelled as he ran out of the bathroom, covering his head to block the projectiles pelting him, and quickly shutting the door.

Feldt after seeing and hearing the door slam shut after Ren ran out, finally calmed down and sighed. As she did she thought back onto how he had covered his eyes when he was in the bathroom with her. Standing up and looking at a mirror, she started to ideally play with some of her hair, twirling it around her right index finger. _'Why did he cover his eyes? Am I not pretty enough for him to stare at?'_ She thought as she released the towel, letting it fall down to the floor and stared at the image of her naked body in the mirror. After a few minutes, she shook her head and started to get dressed.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Later - Kitchen**

Reiji yawned loudly while Rinko cleaned the dishes from Sei's breakfast. Heero was busy on a laptop going over a few things in the world as well as dealing with his financial problems along with his new comrades, Setsuna was sitting at the table with a note pad checking on the Exia for any signs of imperfection and writing down anything that needed to be fixed or what he thought needed to be improved, and Sumeragi was standing in front of the kitchen and leaning on it slightly drinking a mug filled with coffee while a tired look was on her face.

"Good morning." Reiji said, tiredly.

"You were sleeping well." Rinko stated with a smile on her face. "Is bread okay for breakfast?"

The redhead walked over to the couch and sat on it with his eyes closed. "Yeah, anything's fine." He answered. "Where's Sei?" He asked, looking around for the blue-haired boy.

"He's gone to school." Rinko answered.

"School? What's school?" Reiji questioned.

This brought the attention of everyone in the room as they turned their sights to the redhead.

Setsuna and Heero both stopped what they were doing and looked at the redhead, their eyes narrowing at his question, looking at each other they both nodded slightly before turning their attention back to the boy.

Sumeragi who had been drinking her coffee pulled the mug away and started to pound on her chest as she choked, having not expected that sentence from the boy after being informed about where Sei was.

Feldt who had just walked through the kitchen door stopped and stared at the boy after hearing what he said.

Rinko just stared at him before answering his question. "It's where all children around Sei's age go to study." She informed the redhead. "The only reason Ren isn't there right now is because he graduated last year." She stated before turning around and continuing the dishes.

Looking away from Rinko, Reiji took on a thoughtful but sleepy look. "School, huh..." He mumbles out.

Ren came in wearing a red shirt with a black collar as well as three buttons, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and his black gloves. He glanced at Feldt before walking to the kitchen while sporting a light blush. "Ohayo, kaa-san." He greeted his mother.

"Ohayo, Ren-kun." Rinko greeted back as she turned to face him. "Would you like breakfast or will you get something while you're out?" She asked seeing how he was dressed.

"Well, I have to get to Seiho Academy to assist the Student Council with the Model Club, don't know why but Tatsuya has been asking for me and Zane to come over. So, I'll take a quick breakfast on the go." Ren answered.

Nodding her head, Rinko continued to do the dishes. Placing the last one on the drying rack she turned to Ren. "Okay, have safe trip and a nice day, Ren-kun." She told him with a smile.

"Okay, kaa-san." Ren said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a yogurt bar, he also grabbed a bagel on his way out of the kitchen. He munched on the yogurt bar as he grabbed his car keys and made his way to the door.

* * *

 **Seiho Academy - In Sei's classroom**

Sitting in his seat at the back of the classroom by the window, Sei stared down at his notebook as their sensei spoke. Though he for the most part ignored her as he was completely focused on what he was working on in his notebook. On the open page of the notebook was a rough sketch of the Build Strike though this one was different then the Build Strike he had built. Placing his left hand in his hair, he started to tap his pencil against the notebook as he tried to figure out what to do with this version of the Build Strike and how he could improve it.

' _I can't count on Reiji anymore. I have to fight by myself. My Build Strike must be fully equipped before the championship. First the weapons. The rifle's performance…'_ Sei though before being interrupted as his sensei asked him a question. Turning his attention to the sensei he answered her question wrongly as he had been too focused on designing his Gunpla than the class. Next to him, his classmate China Kousaka raised her own notebook and giggled softly at him behind it.

* * *

 **Outside the Model Clubroom**

Ren sighed. _'Alright, let's see what Tatsuya wants from me this time.'_ He thought while glancing at Zane. "Oi, you still awake in there?"

Looking over at Ren with tired eyes, Zane grunted softly. "Just barely buddy, just barely." He informed Ren before opening the door to the clubroom and stepping in. "Oi, Yuuki get your ass out here." He called out making it obvious to those around he was not a morning person, and if he could, would still be sleeping right now.

Tatsuya who had been sitting at a desk facing away from the door jumped slightly and spun around, upon seeing that it was Zane and Ren, he sighed softly before placing his hand in his hair. "Geez Zane-san, give me a heart attack why don't you." He commented jokingly as he walked towards them, the half finish Zaku II Gunpla left where it sat on the desk forgotten about for the moment.

"Anyway thank you both for coming on such short notice." Tatsuya told them with a smile as he came to a stop before them.

Zane gave a small grunt and a lazy wave. "Whatever, plus you should alway be aware of your surroundings Yuuki or you might just get trashed in our next battle." He told him with a grin.

"Be nice." Ren scolded him before looking at Tatsuya. "So why did you call for us, Yuuki?"

Looking at them both he gave them a small grin that just screamed he knew something they didn't. "Follow me and I'll show you." He informed them as he turned around and walked back to the desk he was sitting at earlier.

Zane looked over at Ren and shrugged before he followed after his friend.

Ren sighed before following after his former kouhei.

Once he reached the desk, Tatsuya grabbed his bag off the back of the chair and pulled out his laptop. Sitting down he opened the laptop and turned it on. Once it was finished booting up and showed the picture of Char Aznable with his Zaku II in the background as his desktop background. He brought up the folder he had that contained thousands of videos, after searching through them he pulled up the one he was looking for. The video that was playing on the screen was the video feed from the cameras in the gym last night.

Sitting back in his chair, Tatsuya smirked as he folded his arms and watched both of their faces as they watched the video. Once it finished playing he closed the file returning the screen to the picture of Char and his Mobile Suit before speaking.

"So is there something you both would like to tell me?" Tatsuya asked with a slight mocking tone filling his voice.

Pulling on his collar slightly, Zane looked at Tatsuya and then at his best friend, silently asking him what they should do.

"What are you getting at, Yuuki?" Ren questioned.

Raising a brow, he brought the video up again and let it play before pausing it as Setsuna, Heero, Sumeragi, and Feldt appeared on the screen. "Yes, I would like to know how you came to have four in your company, and before you say anything I know they're not cosplayers because they look too much like the people they're cosplaying as, and the fact that I ran their faces through a facial recognition analyzer and it came back saying that there were no matches found in any database." He stated simply "And when I ran their face through the analyzer against the ones from the anime they're from, they came back as a hundred percent matches."

"Alright, you got us. They're the real thing." Ren answered, bluntly.

Sighing in defeat, Zane looked at his friend. "And before you ask neither they nor us know how they came to be here truly all we have going on is theories at this point." He stated simply.

Tatsuya nodded before crossing his arms again. "Okay then I can understand that, so why don't you tell me some of the theories you have going so far then." He told them.

"We think that some sort of rift in space and time may have opened in their worlds, dragging them to our own." Ren theorized.

Zane nodded his agreement to Ren's statement. "Yeah that's pretty much all we really have going so for sorry to say." He told Tatsuya with a shrug.

Nodding at their answer, Tatsuya closed the file and his laptop. "I understand. Though I have to ask where are they staying right now?" He asked curiously.

"Well, at my place until we can find them somewhere to live." Ren answered.

Zane sighed and nodded. "Yeah I would let them stay with me but I only have enough room in my apartment for maybe one other person." He told them "Plus we also have to set them up with identities meaning that with Heero's help I'm gonna have to hack into the government database to input their information in the system and that's not going to be easy." He told them knowing that both of his friends knew he was a skilled hacker though he rarely used those skills for personal gain.

"Well, sounds like an excellent way to introduce Setsuna and Heero into civilian life due to their…" Ren gestured with his hand. "You know."

Zane nodded before looking over at Tatsuya who was being quiet.

Noticing his friend looking at him Tatsuya cleared his throat before speaking. "Well seeing as you both have everything somewhat covered with them. How about the stay with me as I have the room, and my parents are rarely ever home due to always being busy with work." He offered with a shrug.

Zane cupped his chin in thought before looking over at Ren out of the corner of his eye. "I take it besides offering them a place to stay you're going to ask both Heero and Setsuna to be your teammates for this year's tournament?" He asked curiously.

"Say what now?" Ren wondered aloud.

Sighing Tatsuya ran his fingers through his hair. "I never could get anything past you, could I Zane." He said with a chuckle as he looked at Zane. "Yes, it's true besides giving them a place to stay I am going to ask them to be my teammates for this year's championship. The reason I'm doing so is because I can't find anyone else who can keep up with me." He told them as he turned around and walked towards the window. Stopping before it he looked out at the sky. "I would ask you and Ren to be my teammates, but I know that the both of you have agreed to be Sei-kun's teammates for the championship."

"Well, at least we'll see you at the Tournament." Ren grinned in anticipation. "Hope you're ready to receive the beatdown of your Gunpla's life?"

Zane just chuckled as he watched Ren and Tatsuya. "Well this tournament sure seems like it will be interesting especially if you get Setsuna and Heero to agree." He stated a feral smirk making its way onto his face. "And I'll even get my rematch with Setsuna on the big stage as well."

Tatsuya turned around to face both of them and then held his hand out the palm facing the floor. "So then say we all agree to have both of our teams meet in the finals and give everyone watching a Gunpla Battle they'll never forget?"

Zane looked over at Ren and grinned before he walked up to Tatsuya and placed his hand on top of his. "Deal."

"And that's a promise that we intend to keep." Ren stated.

Looking at each other the three grinned and laughed.

* * *

 **Timeskip - Lunchtime - Seiho Academy.**

"I wonder what Yuuki-sempai wanted from Iori-kun?" A girl with black hair that faded to a dark shade of green wondered aloud.

"He's probably asking Iori to join the model-building club." Another girl with light brown hair in a messy ponytail with a yellow bow on top replied.

The two girls glanced at their friend, China. "Iori's family runs a hobby shop, right?" The girl with black hair asked.

"Yes, they do." The glasses-wearing girl confirmed.

"I get it now…" The brown-haired girl whispered before she and her friend looked on in surprise when they find Reiji gazing quite hungrily at China's lunch.

"That looks delicious." The redhead admitted, his mouth nearly drooling at the sight of food.

"Huh?" China looked down at her bento before holding it towards Reiji, nervously. "Here, have some."

Reiji looked surprised. "Really?" Then his expression to turned to one of gratitude. "Thanks." His left hand went to grab one, a small cookie, and popped it into his mouth. Happily chewing the delicious morsel with a euphoric expression. "It's really good." He said in between his chewing.

The brown-haired girl gave Reiji a suspicious stare. "Who's that?" She quietly asked.

"Oh yeah." Reiji started as he stood up. "This is what you call school, right?" He looked at the three girls with cross expression between boredom and confusion. "Is Sei here?" He questioned.

"Sei?" The black-haired girl asked to which Reiji nodded in confirmation.

"Are you talking about Iori?" China asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, Sei Iori." The red-haired boy grinned. "I knew he'd be here." Reiji said to himself, looking around the buildings while the three girls merely stared at him.

"And you are…?" China was about to asked before being interrupted.

"Hey you there!" A voice called out interrupting China as she was speaking. Reiji turned to face the voice which was from an older looking boy who stood taller than Reiji though not by much. His hair was done up into five spikes and he had rather impressive sideburns as well. Coming to a stop before Reiji and the girls, he stared intensely at Reiji.

"You're on the grounds of Seiho Academy. You're not a student here, are you?" The boy asked sternly placing his fist on his hips as he looked at Reiji.

"I came to see Sei." Reiji stated, his hands on his own hips.

"I could care less." He stated before jerking his thumb over his shoulder with an uncaring expression on his face. "Get out now!" he states simply.

Reiji narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the taller boy. "You're rude. Who are you?"

Simply staring down at the shorter boy he stated. "I'm an executive member of the student council." Pointing at Reiji he continued to speak. "We work to protect our students from disruptive people like you."

"I didn't do anything." The redhead retorted.

Continuing to stare dully at the redhead he continued on unbothered by his complaints. "The fact that you're here is a problem already." Reaching forward he went to grab the redhead. "Just get off school property."

Reiji slapped the 'gorilla's' hand away before he gave him a skeptical look. "I told you, I just came to see Sei."

He pulled his hand back and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Are you disobeying me?" He asked darkly.

"You messed with me first." Reiji replied heatedly.

The boy made a fist which was shaking slightly in front of him and he looked down angrily at the read head. In the background the comical sound of a teapot starting to boil could be heard. "You…"

"What should we do?" The black-haired girl asked, worried about the redheaded boy.

"There's nothing we can do." The light brown-haired girl answered her friend. China sets her lunch down and rushes off to find Sei while her friends looked on in surprise. "China, where are you going?"

* * *

 **Model-Building Clubroom**

Yuuki and Sei sat at a small table in the Model-Building Clubroom next to the window, they had been in the clubroom most of lunch talking about Sei's craftsmanship and his win over Sazaki.

"I see. Another fighter was controlling your Gunpla… Just like Ren said?" Tatsuya asked the younger boy.

"Yes." Sei nodded in confirmation. "It's because of him I was able to beat Sazaki."

Tatsuya looked over at the boy as he spoke. "I'm even more intrigued. The championship will really-"

"But he says he's not interested in Gunpla Battle." Sei cuts his senior off before looking down at his hands. "So I've given up on Reiji."

"Reiji." Tatsuya says to himself softly taking on a thoughtful look as he does so. "So that's your partner's name." He asked Sei softly.

Before he could get a reply the sound of running footsteps could be heard getting closer. The door then burst open as China rushed in. "Iori!" she almost shouted at the boy as she ran up to him.

Sei stood up in bewilderment and surprise. "Kousaka? What's wrong?" He asked.

She sped past Sei and stopped before the window and pointed out it looking concerned. "There's the problem!" She tells him hurriedly.

"What problem?" The blue-haired boy asked in confusion, following to where China's finger was pointing at. He was shocked to see Reiji in the courtyard and by the looks of it wrestling with an older student who face down on the ground with Reiji sitting on his back and his legs held by Reiji. "Reiji! What are you doing!?" He exclaimed with his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull.

The redhead turns to look at Sei. "Hey, Sei! Minding the store was boring, so I came to see you." He responded, his expression still along the lines of boredom.

"What are you talking about? You aren't even a student here!" The blue-eyed preteen shouted.

"That's right. You better-" The older boy started to shout before stopping as Reiji began to pull on his legs again even harder this time. "No more! Ow!" The older boy exclaimed as he started to beat on the ground with his fist from the pain.

Sei comically deflates on the window seal. "Why are you doing this to me?" He said to himself.

Stepping up to the window to see what all the commotion was about Tatsuya stopped as he looked down into the courtyard and cupped his chin. _'So he's Reiji... Ren was right he sure is a lively one.'_

"Oi, what the hell is going on here!" A voice from a familiar crimson-eyed teen shouted.

"Reiji! What the hell are you doing!?" Another familiar voice shouted before the sound of running was heard followed by a smack.

Reiji fell face first into the ground holding the back of his head in pain from the smack. "Ita!" He shouted while rolling on the ground.

The redhead's attackers came in the form of two very pissed off teenagers. Ren holding his smoking fist while Zane glared down at Reiji.

"Sugoi! It's Ren-sempai and Zane-sempai!" A middle school girl called out, getting squeals of joy from the rest of the female body.

Upon hearing the yell and then the squeals of joy, Zane pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he sighed in annoyance. _'Kami-sama above; just what I needed to deal with, Reiji acting like an idiot and fan-girls'_ He thought as he opened his eyes and looked at Reiji doing his best to ignore the growing crowd of girls.

"Why are you here, Reiji? I thought you were watching the shop with my mother!" Ren said with an angry expression on his face.

The redhead looked on indifferent. "I was bored and wanted to see Sei." His eyes glanced at the other boy he dubbed 'gorilla', who was whining on the ground holding his legs. "Then this big lummox was being rude to me."

Ren's eye twitched as he suddenly had a friendly smile on his face with his eyes closed. "You left my mother alone because you were bored?" He asked, a dark aura seeping from his body.

Zane upon seeing the sugary sweet fake smile on Ren and the dark aura surrounding him, looked at Reiji. "Well Reiji, it was nice knowing you I'll make sure to leave flowers for you on your grave, bye!" He shouted out before picking up the other boy on the floor and running away not even caring about what was about to happen to Reiji. All he knew was he needed to get as far away from ground zero as possible.

Reiji gulped quite audibly, suddenly afraid for his life as he glanced back at Ren, who suddenly grew ten times bigger. His eyes glowed a blood red and a fiery background appeared behind him while he was cracking his knuckles. "Mother…" He muttered before being pounced on by the one who had been known as the 'Black Prince of Seiho'. Needless to say, a lot of students had an even deeper fear of Ren after that day.

* * *

 **Timeskip - Model-Building Club**

"But why, President?" A voice shouted from behind the closed door of the Model-Building Clubroom.

"Why did you allow that outsider into the school, without even informing the teachers?" The boy asked/shouted at Yuuki, who was sitting on a couch with his back to the window, before turning around to point at Sei and Reiji.

"What's up with him?" Reiji asked Sei softly, a bump on his head forming, while standing behind him.

Standing next to Yuuki's right was Zane, who was watching the whole scene with amusement clear in his eyes.

"Shut up." Sei and Ren, who was leaning against the chalkboard with his arms crossed, whispered.

"Sorry, Gonda. I forgot to tell the council executives." Yuuki replied trying his best to look apologetic. Though it wasn't helped much by the fact that Zane looked like he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Reiji over there is someone I invited to the school." Yuuki informed Gonda while sending a slight glare at Zane for laughing. Looking back at Gonda he noted the shocked look on both Gonda's face as well as Sei and Reiji's.

"What?" Gonda said sounding both shocked and confused at the same time.

"That's not true." Reiji commented boredly, his emotions back under control.

"Shut up." Sei told the redhead while Ren cracked his knuckles again.

"Not as student council president of course, but as the captain of the model-building club." Yuuki told Gonda as he motioned towards Reiji. "Reiji is an outstanding Gunpla Fighter. He beat Sazaki without trouble from what Sei and the others have told me." He explained calmly.

Gonda upon hearing this turned around and looked at Reiji then at Sei and the others silently asking them if what his captain was tell him was true.

Zane nodded at Gonda before looking over at Yuuki and locking eyes with him already having an idea of what his friend and fellow rich kid was planning.

"Who's Sakaki?" Reiji silently asked Sei.

The blue-haired boy looked at the redhead. "You beat him in the battle yesterday."

"Oh, that big mouth." Reiji responded in remembrance.

Gonda snorted in amusement at the redhead's comment. "You've got a big mouth yourself, gaki."

Reiji in reply to the older boys comment made a face as he replied. "You've got one too, you gorilla."

Zane upon hearing Reiji's comment could not stop himself as he started to laugh aloud, Yuuki looked over at Zane and gave him a slight glare though it was clear to see he found the back and forth between Reiji and Gonda amusing. Ren merely cracked a brief chuckle before frowning.

Gonda upon hearing the redhead's comment took on an enraged expression though he calmed down seconds later. Turning to face his captain he spoke. "President, I mean Captain, I have a suggestion. Since you invited this talented guy all the way here, why not have him show off his ability in a Gunpla Battle?" Gonda asked as he motioned to Reiji.

Sei upon hearing this looked shocked.

"I'll be his opponent, as a member of the model-building club." Gonda continued as he pointed to himself near the end of his speech.

Yuuki, who had up until now been listening to Gonda speak, smiled as he looked over at Sei and Reiji. "What do you say?" He asked them calmly.

"Sure thing." Reiji answered while Sei looked panicked.

"But…" The blue-haired boy looked at Reiji.

"You're gonna regret it." The redhead told Gonda in a mocking tone who nearly bursted in a fierce rage.

"How about we make this interesting?" Ren said, his eyes closed.

Zane and Yuuki looked at one another before looking over at Ren. "Oh, and what is it you have in mind, Ren?" Yuuki asked very interested in what his friend could be thinking of to make this fight interesting.

The raven-haired young man's eyes opened, a feral grin on his face. "How about me and Reiji face off against all of the members of the Model-Building Club." He suggested. "In exchange, if I can defeat every member then I want a favor from you but should I lose…" He reached into his carrying pouch and brought out his new Gunpla, the Stardust Gundam. "I'll forfeit over this new bad boy."

Yuuki looked interested in this suggestion, and Zane looked at his best friend in shock. Before he could speak, Yuuki beat him to the punch. "Interesting idea, very interesting Ren. But I have a counter-offer for you. Instead of facing me and the entire club you will have to fight me, Gonda, and Zane. Hmm, how does that sound to you." He asked with a smile. "Also if you win, I will owe both you and your teammates a favor. But if I win you will owe me, Gonda, and Zane a favor. How does that sound Ren?"

Ren began to chuckle then started to outright laugh. "You sure know when to turn something cool into something even extreme." He looked Tatsuya in the eye. "Alright, it's a deal."

Zane looked at both Yuuki and Ren, upon seeing how serious they both were he sighed and then smiled. "Well seeing as you got Ren to agree, I have no choice but to agree as well Yuuki-kun."

Reiji who had until now been quiet grinned widely as he jumped into the conversation. "Oi! I agree to the battle as well!" He exclaimed in excitement ignoring Sei's frantic attempts to get the boy to calm down and think this threw.

Gonda looked around and sighed he knew there was no talking anyone out of the and just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 **Timeskip - Gym**

A large gathering of students had surrounded the large Battle System while the Fighters prepared themselves.

Among the students were Setsuna, Heero, Feldt, and Sumeragi, who all came to watch the battle after Ren called his mother to give them a message and instructions on the location of Seiho Academy and the location of the battle. Meanwhile, China watched from one of the rafters as a few girls talked about the participants.

"Ne, ne, have you heard that Ren-senpai is here?" A girl whispered.

"Yeah, I also heard that Zane-kun is here as well." Another girl sighed in content. "Ah, he's so kawaii."

"I wish I could marry the 'Black Prince' and the 'Dual-Eyed Noble'." Another girl daydreamed with her hands on her cheeks.

China who stood not too far away from the gaggle of girls looked down at the large Battle System, appearing to be deep in thought _'Iori, and that boy...'_

Down below the six combatants stepped up to the Battle System Zane, Gonda, and Yuuki stood on the right side. While Ren, Sei, and Reiji stood on the left.

Looking over at Gonda, who stood between him and Zane, Yuuki spoke up. "Are you ready?" Gonda looked over at his captain and smirked, "Yes, Captain." Zane just smiled and nodded. He then looked over at Ren and the others.

"I'm not holding back, Tatsuya. So expect me to go all out in this match." Ren declared as the machine began to power up.

" **Please set your GP Base."** The A.I. announcer said. All the fighters followed the instructions and placed their GP Bases on the empty slots before them. **"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."**

As this happened up in the rafters, China stared at the particles of light coming off the Battle System. "It's beautiful." She said aloud drawing the attention of Heero and the others onto her as they happened to be standing next to her.

Footsteps could be heard as someone walk up between them and spoke. "That's the light of the Plavsky particles." The voice stated before continuing to speak drawing the attention of both China and Heero's group. "These particles, invented 10 years ago, react only with the plastic from which Gunpla is made. By fluidly controlling these high-density Plavsky particles, you can breathe life into inanimate Gunpla." He stated as the light from the particles grew even brighter before forming up around the six combatants. "And thanks to particle transformation, effects such as beams, and explosions are also added. This sense of realism is almost life like. That is Gunpla Battle, sirs and ladies." He said aloud to them all revealing himself to be Ral though only Heero and the others knew this.

' _Who is this old guy?'_ China thought with a confused expression while leaning away from him.

 _ **(Play Build Fight)**_

Meanwhile, the Plavsky particles had finished forming a city within a space colony. **"Field 5, City. Please set your Gunpla."**

Ren decided to place his on the platform first. "Ike, Stardust." He said to his Gunpla as he placed the black-gold model onto the stand. The particles engulfing the Gundam before its golden yellow eyes flashed to life.

Chuckling at his friend's excitement, he followed his example, "Let's go, Zero Knight TT(Test-Type)!" He exclaimed as he placed an almost standard looking Unicorn Gundam down on the launch platform. The thing that set this Gunpla apart from its original counterpart was the fact that attached to its right arm was a GN Sword commonly used by the Exia as well as a GN Drive were its normal backpack should have been. Once the particles had fully engulfed the Gunpla, the green visor flashed to life.

Gonda slammed his golden Gunpla down onto the platform. "This is my Gunpla, Sumo!" He shouted as the particles engulfed his Gunpla. The visor pulled back and a face moved forward with its one eye flashing green with life.

Yuuki chuckled as well at the excitement of everyone as he placed down his own Gunpla, a crimson Zaku II Commander Type which he called the Zaku Amazing. "Zaku Amazing, ready to go." He spoke as he combed his hair back. While he did that, the particles engulfed his Zaku Amazing and made its mono-eye blaze to life and glow bright pink.

Reiji sets the Build Strike onto the platform as the particles formed and breathed life into the Gunpla with its green eyes flashing. Sei brought up a statistics chart for the Build Strike. "Weapons are the same as yesterday. Got it?" He asked the redhead.

"Leave it to me." Reiji replied with a confident grin as the Plavsky particles surrounded the five Gunplas, each taking on their launch preparations. The Stardust was in a position that resembled the Z-01 Lancelot's launching form from the Code Geass anime.

Zane had the Zero Knight TT crouched forward slightly knees and elbows bent as he waited for the platform to launch.

 _ **(End song.)**_

" **Battle start."**

"Piece of cake!" Reiji declared before being launched out of the catapult.

"Ren Sanada, Stardust Gundam, ikuyo!" Ren declared as his Gunpla was launched as well.

"Zane Morgan, Zero Knight TT, taking off!" Zane shouted as his Gunpla was launched.

"Tatsuya Yuuki, Zaku Amazing, ikuze." Yuuki said calmly as he launched.

"Launch!" Gonda shouted as his Gunpla was launched.

Once the Sumo exited the launch tunnel it charged forward. "Oi! Yuuki-taicho I'll handle the punk you just sit back and watch." Gonda exclaimed as he started to fire upon the Build Strike. The Build Strike dodged the shots fired at it effortlessly before grabbing it left beam saber and drawing it. Igniting the saber the Build Strike's Boosters activated and it charged forward at a fast pace dodge the shots fired at it as it closed in upon the Sumo.

Standing upon a building not far away was the Zaku Amazing with its arms crossed watching the Build Strike and Sumo fight. "Iori's new model is amazing." Yuuki said to himself he then turned his attention to the sky and watched Zane and Ren clash again and again in a fierce sword duel. "They're as intense as ever." He said with a chuckle.

"Raaaa!" Zane shouted as the Zero Knight TT sped forward a green trail of GN particle trailing behind it. Its GN Sword was in sword mode. Once he and Ren were close enough the Zero Knight swung hard at the Stardust. The Stardust had also chosen that moment to swing its own sword which met the Zeo Knights GN Sword in a deadlock, both Gunpla began to gain altitude as they struggled to overpower the other. Once seeing that neither was going to overpower the other they broke the deadlock and backed away to get more room to plan.

Upon reaching the Sumo the Build Strike swung its beam saber at it, backing up slightly then pulled out its heat fan and activated it blocking the Build Strikes swing. The Build Strike broke the brief deadlock between itself and the Sumo and then kicked it away, turning to face it again it activated its head mounted vulcans and fired upon the Sumo.

The Sumo having recovered from the kick sped away from the Build Strike while facing it its gun pointed at the Build Strike, but before it could get a shot off one of the bullets from the Build Strike's vulcans nailed the gun knocking it out of the Sumo's hand and causing it to explode.

Tsking lightly Gonda activate what appeared to be a wrist mounted gun of some kind. It started to glow with a green light.

As this happened Sei could only look on in excitement as Reiji fought Gonda. _'Reiji's control is really good.'_ he thought to himself.

Up in the rafters, China and the others watched on with different reactions. China herself was smiling happily at how well Sei's Gunpla was doing. While Setsuna and Heero watched on with expressionless faces. Sumeragi watched both fights with interest though she did wonder why the crimson Gunpla was just standing there doing nothing while the other four fought. Feldt was watching Ren fight intently amazed by some of the moves she saw him pull off.

"He's winning." Ral said aloud paying close attention to Reiji having already seen Ren and Zane fight one another before.

Yuuki, who was still atop the building watching, continued to watch Reiji fight with growing excitement. _'He's a talented fighter. But…'_ He thought but watched to see how he would react to what Gonda would do now.

The Build Strike came flying down the road for a brief moment before coming to a stop in front of a channel.

"Hey, is that all?" Reiji called out on the Build Strike's speakers as he looked around for the Sumo. While he looked around Sei stared at the monitor before him intensely trying to help Reiji locate the Sumo. As he looked at the monitor a red warning sign appeared with an arrow pointing up. Looking up, Sei shouted to Reiji.

"Above you!" Looking up the Build Strike saw the Sumo on top of the building behind them its arm mounted cannon pointed at the Build Strike and fully charged.

"Don't underestimate me!" Gonda shouted before firing the Sumo's cannon at the Build Strike a large emerald beam was launched from the cannon and flew at the Build Strike at impressive speed.

Grunting, Reiji launched the Build Strike into the air dodging the shot which impacted the ground were the Gunpla once stood. Hitting the boosters once he made the Build Strike sail over the channel to get some distance between it and the Sumo. As they sailed over the channel the emerald beam followed them across the channel as well cutting through the water and the colony itself.

As the Build Strike started to descend the beam got closer.

"Gotcha!" Gonda shouted in victory. As the Build Strike landed behind a building and the beam struck the building causing it to explode, at the same time causing Reiji to growl in annoyance.

Out of the smoke caused by the explosion the Build Strike came flying out appearing to not have been harmed at all by the explosion.

"That was close." Reiji sighed as the Build Strike came to a sliding stop.

"He dodged that?" Yuuki muttered to himself his eyes shining with even more excitement. "I'm getting excited even more by his performance" He mumbled as he closed his eyes and waited for the battle to finish so he could have his turn.

The Sumo upon seeing that the Build Strike had survived had launched itself at the Gunpla it Heat Fan drawn back and ready to strike. Upon landing before the Build Strike the Sumo swung its Heat Fan at the Build Strike trying to cleave it in two. "You should already be dead!" Gonda shouted in frustration, as the Build Strike jumped forward dodging the swing and spun around to face the Sumo as it landed. Staring back at the spot it had just occupied it was noticed that the Sumo had creates a sizeable crater upon landing telling them that it had used a good deal of strength in that swing.

"Sorry about that." Reiji replied cockily to his opponent. As he went to speak again he stopped as a notice appeared before him that read **'Stage Change'.**

Sei upon reading the same message that appeared on his screen as well panicked slightly. "Oh no!" As all this happened the once blue sky that filled the colony darkened quickly and a strong wind started to form and head towards the giant hole Gonda's cannon had punched through the colony.

As this happened China and the others leaned forward as they noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere of the Stage. "What's that?" China said allowed voicing everyone's thoughts. Ral looked at the fight impassively his arms crossed before answering. "The stage is changing because they blew a hole in the colony. How will they fight in such a fierce airflow?"

Upon hearing this China and the others had different reactions.

Setsuna looked down at the fight with curious eyes. _'So they've gone this far to make this type of fighting seem so realistic.'_

Heero seemed fascinated by such a diverse system. _'Even though this place has less technology than back home, it still has its moments.'_

Sumeragi as she watched the battle couldn't help but wonder what Sei and Reiji were going to do now that they were caught in the vortex, though as she thought about this she did check upon Zane and his Zero Knight TT and saw both it and the Stardust break away from each other and then fly out the hole willingly. _'So they decided to take their battle outside a good idea considering how much harder it is to move about inside the colony now.'_

Feldt on the other hand was more worried about Ren as the vortex sucked in the Stardust after the pilot boosted away from the Zero Knight. _'Please be okay, Ren.'_

The Build Strike crossed its arms over its chest as if trying to protect itself from the wind. As it did this it started to slowly slide back because of how strong the winds were. Looking at the Sumo they noticed it didn't seem to be having any problems with the wind and saw why. On the bottom of its feet three spikes had ejected themselves into the ground to give the Sumo better traction.

Taking a step forward, the Sumo crouched slightly and then leveled its cannon at them which soon began to glow as a emerald orb of energy began to form slowly.

"Charge right up to him!" Sei shouted at Reiji upon noticing the cannon being charged.

"Seriously!?" Reiji cried in shock when he heard Sei's suggestion.

Turning serious Sei continued to speak. "High-output guns like that have a time lag before the next shot." Sei informed his partner. "So. Go, Reiji!" Sei shouted.

"Alright." Reiji replied as he pushed the control orbs forward though he struggled to do so because of the harsh winds hitting the Build Strike. Slowly but surely the Build Strike slowly moved forward one step at a time towards the Sumo.

"What a fool. You're charging against the headwind!?" Gonda shouted in slightly shock due to the move. Grinning he activated the Sumo's jets and hovered over the ground and began to move back away from the Build Strike at a slow crawl.

"He's getting away! My Build Strike can do it!" Sei exclaimed to Reiji with encouragement.

"Go!" Sei yelled to his partner as the Build Strike activated its beam saber again.

"Raaaaaaaaa!" Reiji roared as he pushed the control orbs forward fully the jets on the back of the Build Strike activating and pushing the Gunpla forward it slow steps turning into a jog as it charged the Sumo.

Once the Build Strike was close enough it leapt forward at the Sumo and stabbed it in the mid-section with its beam saber before it could react. Deactivating the beam saber the Build Strike lowered its arm and leapt back just as the Sumo exploded.

"M-my Gunpla…" Gonda moaned out his hands held in front of his face as if to shield himself from the explosion.

Somewhere in the crowd of people, a boy and his friend cried out in shock at Gonda's loss. "Gonda was defeated!?" "The Gorilla lost!"

Upon hearing the 'gorilla' comment, Gonda became enraged and leapt at the two boys while shouting. "Don't call me a gorilla!" He then proceeded to chase them around the gym.

As this happened Sei smiled at their victory. "Reiji." He called out as the wall separating them became see-through. He held up his hand and high-fived Reiji. Though he pulled back after and shook his hand in pain from how hard Reiji high-fived him. "Ouch." Reiji meanwhile just stood their with his hands on his hips and smug smile set upon his face at his victory.

Up in the rafters China and the others clapped softly for Sei and Reiji at their win. China smiled before frowning as she remembered something.

While she clapped Sumeragi couldn't help but give the young duo respect for their victory. _'Very well done you two though I think you've both forgotten something.'_ She thought as she looked to the sixth member of the battle who had until now had no one to fight.

Feldt released a sigh of relief, glad that Sei and Reiji managed to come out victorious against Gonda. _'At least they managed to work together for this moment.'_

Heero took this moment to glance at Tatsuya. _'It's not over yet.'_

Setsuna who had been paying close attention to the fight glanced over at Tatsuya like Heero did and shook his head at how Reiji was acting it was obvious the boy had completely forgotten about the Captain of the club who had not fought. _'The boy's arrogance will be his downfall unless he learns how to control it.'_

 _ **(Play Gundam Build Fighters OST - The Crimson Comet -Three Times The Passion Of Ordinary Flamenco)**_

The Zaku Amazing took this time to step away from hiding amongst the buildings, its single pink eye glancing at the Build Strike. "That ended a little too quickly." Tatsuya commented. "I feel badly for the audience that showed up. Don't you agree?" The Captain of the Model-Building Club had his eyes closed before opening once more with a fierce determination. "Yes. I think so."

"Yuuki?" Sei muttered in both confusion and unease at the fact his senior decided to finally join in the battle.

Reiji's eye twitched in irritation. "That jerk…" He muttered to himself.

Ral, who had until now been silent, decided to speak aloud again catching the attention of China and the others as well as those around them. "Just as I though. The Gunpla that entered last year's Gunpla Battle World Championship Yuuki's Zaku Amazing." He stated drawing Heero and Setsuna's attention immediately. "The best Gunpla Battler among all high schoolers, the one people call the 'Crimson Comet'!" He stated sternly with a serious face. As this was said China, Sumeragi, and Feldt all looked down at the field with worry in their eyes. "Crimson Comet...?" China mumbled to herself.

Heero who had listened to Ral speak about Yuuki's reputation focused in on the boy. _'The 'Crimson Comet' huh? I wonder how someone like him got that name.'_

Setsuna looked back and forth between Yuuki and his Gunpla, the Zaku Amazing; for the past few days he had been in this world he had looked up other Gundams and their specs and he knew that the Gunpla being used right now was based off of a Mobile Suit called the Zaku II Commander Type Char ver. For someone to take what was considered and inferior mass production model and make it into a formidable fighting machine that took skills and above all else smarts. _'Let's see what you're truly capable of Tatsuya Yuuki.'_

"Let's do this, Sei." The redhead stated.

"Reiji!?" Sei exclaimed in shock.

"He's messing with us." Reiji responded, putting on a cocky, yet confident face. The Build Strike brought out one of its beam sabers, igniting the pink-violet weapon. "We can't run away now!"

The Zaku Amazing brought out two Heat Natas as Tatsuya decided to speak to Reiji. "Sorry. And thank you." The blades on his weapons igniting into a fiery red. "I mean I apologize for barging into the battle. and I'm grateful for giving me the chance…" The crimson Mobile Suit boosted towards the Build Strike with its blades ready to slice. "to fight against you guys!"

"Shut up." Reiji growled as the Build Strike swiped at the Zaku Amazing but the Gunpla quickly ducked under the beam saber. Reacting fast, the white Gunpla aimed its holstered beam saber at the Zaku Amazing, the beam shot forward about to pierce its head until Tatsuya slipped by it as it barely grazed his Gunpla's shoulder.

The Zaku Amazing slipped past the Build Strike as it used its other beam saber to slash at the Crimson Comet but it quickly leaped back to avoid the attack. "He dodged!?" Reiji said in surprise.

"But we're upwind of him!" Sei told the redhead, seeing the advantage they were now in.

Tatsuya quickly leveled his Gunpla and fully activated its boosters to their maximum. The Gundam fired its Head Vulcans at the Zaku Amazing but it easily weaved past the bullets like a jetstream, coming towards the Build Strike at three times the speed.

Sei's eyes widened in shock while Reiji merely glared at the red Gunpla. "He's quick." He muttered.

The Crimson Comet sped towards the Build Strike while Tatsuya had a feral grin on his face. "Rage on…" He started. The Gundam swiped at its opponent but it was easily caught in the Zaku's Heat Nata, the force of the blow knocking the Build Strike's left beam saber out of its hand. "Rage on…" Yuuki continued. Reiji lashed out with an overhead strike that was countered yet again by the Zaku Amazing, the resulting clash forcing the Build Strike to drop its beam saber. "Rage on!" The white Gunpla retaliated by firing its Vulcans once more but Tatsuya easily avoids them.

A fierce light shined in Tatsuya's eye as he roared, "Gunpla!" His Zaku Amazing boosting straight over the Build Strike, the Gundam trying to take it down with its Vulcans but the red Gunpla landed behind Reiji. The Build Strike lashed out with a kick but the Zaku was too quick, sweep kicking the Gundam onto its back. The Crimson Comet directed the point of its right Heat Nata at the neck of the rising white Gunpla.

 _ **(End of song)**_

Sei's expression became one of disbelief. "It can't be…" He muttered.

"What was that?" Reiji asked no one in particular, shock evident on his face at both the skill of Tatsuya as well as the revelation that he had lost.

As this happened two large explosions were heard in the background outside of the colony. **"Battle End."** The A.I. announced and the crowd started to cheer.

Once the holographic image dispersed, the crowd's cheering was silenced at a shocking sight. On the other side of the Battle System laid two completely destroyed Gunplas. The Stardust and the Zero Knight TT.

Ren's Gunpla had lost its left arm, both legs that were little more than a mangled mess, the head losing half of its face, and a sword buried deep into the torso orb on its chest.

The Zero Knight TT laid upon the Battle System as well with its shield shattered and in pieces, its left arm cut off at the shoulder, its right leg cut off at the knee and its head missing. But the most shocking thing though was the fact that it was cut in half at the waist.

The holographic cockpits disappeared, revealing Ren and Zane, who were looking down with their eyes shadowed.

Feldt had a hand to her mouth at the brutal end of both Gunplas. _'What sort of battle did those two do to have it end like this?'_

Sumeragi just looked upon the sight of the two completely destroyed Gunpla in shock unable to voice or think of anything due to how shocking the sight was.

Setsuna looked at the sight with wide eyes for he had never once since knowing the two boys ever thought that they could fight with such brutality against one another. _'What drives those two who are supposed to be the best of friends to fight as if they were the worst of enemies.'_ He silently wondered while looking up at the screen to watch the replay of Zane and Ren's fight just like everyone else was.

Heero looked on indifferent. He had seen countless battles before and experienced them, he'll even admit that he's destroyed Mobile Suits in rather unappealing ways but never had he seen such ferocity and power as the clash between the two Gunplas. _'They fight like true Gundam pilots but there was something wrong… Almost like some instinct had taken over in the battlefield.'_

* * *

 **Few Minutes Earlier**

 _ **(Play EDGE of LIFE - Just Fly Away)**_

Ren gritted his teeth as the Stardust ducked under a slash from the Zero Knight TT's GN Sword. The golden eyes on the black and gold Gunpla flashed as it brought up its GN Submachine Gun. Just before the Stardust could fire its GN Submachine Gun the Zero Knight TT brought its left arm up in front of it bring its shield to bare as it blocked the shots. After blocking the shots, Zane noticed the shield starting to spark dangerously and with a 'tsk' jettisoned the shield towards the Stardust, it then exploded between the two Gunpla causing a large plume of smoke to form between them.

"Come on, Zane! This isn't even enough to get me riled up!" Ren shouted as the Stardust boosted out of the smoke, a golden-colored beam saber in its right hand.

"You want it brought well then consider it brought, Ren!" Zane shouted as his Gunpla dodged to the left though it wasn't fast enough and the Stardust's overhead strike caught the Zero Knight TT on the left shoulder cutting through with some struggle. In retaliation Zane fired the the Zero Knights head mounted Vulcans catching the Stardust in the face and causing an explosion to occur.

The smoke cleared, revealing the Stardust with half of its right side damaged. The black-gold Gunpla dashed back, drawing its GN Daggers then threw them at the Zero Knight TT. Growling in annoyance, Zane fired the head mounted Vulcan's again and shot the GN Daggers out of the air. Then with a roar, the Zero Knight TT shot forward at a breakneck pace. While the Gunpla charged its black-gold opponent an explosion was heard and a hole in the colony was ripped open beneath the battling pair.

"Nani!?" Ren exclaimed in surprise before his Stardust was sucked into the hole by the force of the vortex.

"Get back here!" Zane yelled as he followed after his friend/rival pushing the GN Drive to its maximum speed. Shooting out of the hole, he locked onto the still flailing Stardust and charged it. Once he was close enough, he swung the GN Sword with all his might at the Stardust hoping to at least hit it while it was still out of control.

Ren suddenly felt his consciousness expand, his mind going blank. Replaced by another instinct. The instinct to fight.

The moment the blade was upon the Stardust's head, its hands caught the GN Sword. The Gunpla looked up as its single functioning left eye flashed.

Zane stared in shock and horror as he saw the Stardust catch his GN Sword with it bare hands and stop it cold. As he stared at the screen something similar to what was happening to Ren happened to Zane. In his mind's eye he saw a blue-grey seed fall and hit an invisible floor upon bouncing it burst open into particles of light. Zane's pupils shrunk and a calm but serious expression appeared on his face.

The Zero Knight TT lashed out with a brutal kick to the Stardust in the chest pushing it back away from it. It then flew back to create even more distance between them.

The Stardust followed the path of the Zero Knight TT as the two Gunplas became little more than blurs of green and golden yellow light that frequently clashed and collided with one another. The Zero Knight and Stardust reappeared in a sword lock, both Gunpla glaring at each other while their pilots were roaring like uncontrollable beasts seeking to destroy their target. During this new sword lock Zane spun his control orb and clicked on the fourth slot. Once that happened the panel on the Zero Knight TT's right arm flipped forward over the back of the Gunpla's fist and pink beam saber ignited from the opening on the end of the panel and cut through the Stardust's left arm before it could even react.

Ren snarled, his eyes glowing a blood red as the Stardust headbutted the Zero Knight then grappled it and threw it into the wall of the colony. The black-gold Gunpla's right arm then began to glow, the armguard opening to reveal a port as golden GN particles began to engulf the Gundam's hand. The Zero Knight TT bounce off the outer shell of the colony after it impacted it forming a crater from the force of the impact. Shaking its head, it looked up and noticed its opponent pointing its right hand at it and gathering a large amount of GN particles. The Zero Knight TT flew up quickly as the Stardust fired though not quickly enough as its right leg was sheared off at the knee.

Zane looked at the screen his eyes now glowing a bright grey and blue he roared as he spun the control orb again though this time to the last slot. Upon selecting the last option, the Zero Knight TT's armor began to unfold and change once it was done the Gunpla now had had glowing black line were the armor had opened up. The rest of the arm had also changed color turning from the off white color it originally was into a light pink color. In the corner of Zane's screen a small window appeared with a timer that read NT-D Trans-Am: 2:30. The time then began to start counting down as he charged at the Stardust his Gunpla nothing more than a glowing pink and black blur.

Before Ren could react, the Zero Knight appeared in front of him then grabbed his Stardust's legs, spinning the black Gunpla at a rapid pace then threw it, the legs looking like they were mangled by a savage beast. Quickly righting his Gundam, Ren glared hard at the Unicorn-type. "Hissatsu… ore no hissatsu waza…" He muttered as the GN particles began to engulf its entire right arm then with a quick burst of speed, the Stardust flew at the Zero Knight TT and threw its fist at its head. "Stardust Breaker!"

Blinded by the flash of light released by the Stardust, Zane was unable to block the punch as it took off Zero Knight TT's head. Upon opening his eyes again he growled in anger as he looked through the screen form the body camera of his Gunpla. Roaring in rage, the Gundam brutally spartan kicked its opponent in the chest knocking it back and away. Flying back he came to a stop a few feet away from his original position and swung his right arm in front of him with both the Beam Saber and the GN Sword pointed at the Stardust which had regained its balance.

"This is it, Ren; this final clash will be the end of our battle!" Zane shouted as he looked at his friend and rival, the GN Drive and boosters that had appeared when NT-D Trans-Am mode had been activated began to come to life in preparation for the final charge.

Ren roared in response as the Stardust's right hand glowed once more then lunged at that the Zero Knight TT, fully intent on its destruction.

Hearing Ren roar and seeing the Stardust charge towards him, Zane roared as well and shoved the control orbs fully forward launching his Gunpla forward at full speed both swords leading the charge.

As they neared one another, they both started to have flashbacks to their previous battles before this one.

"REN!" Zane shouted.

"ZANE!" Ren shouted.

The two Gunplas were nearly upon each other, both attacking for the final time to take the victory. The Zero Knight TT thrust both of its Swords forward both stabbed the Stardust in the chest before the Beam Saber flickered and then died out. The Stardust swung its glowing hand in a chopping motion, bisecting the Zero Knight at the waist. Just before the Gunplas sparked before exploding in a brilliant blaze filled with GN particles, Zane and Ren looked upon each other's Gunpla and smiled brightly at one another.

 _ **(End of song)**_

* * *

 **Present**

Ren's eyes had dimmed back into their normal crimson red as he looked up with a toothy grin.

Zane's own eyes had also stopped glowing and returned back to normal and equally large grin appearing on his face as he looked over at Ren and locked eyes with him. He stared at his best friend for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"That was awesome!" Ren exclaimed in joy. "That battle got my blood burning."

Upon hearing Ren shout, and seeing the end of the reply, the silent crowd burst into applause and cheers for the two Gunpla Battlers.

In the rafters, Ral and the others also cheered for their friends and their excellent battle. "In an instant victory can turn into defeat." Ral stated looking at Reiji and Sei. "That's the sad truth of battle." He said seriously drawing nods of understanding from Heero and the others who had faced such truths.

Ren blinked before looking up at the rafters, his eyes meeting those of his friends. He smiled and waved at them… while a trickle of blood flowed down the corner of his lip.

Zane too looked up at the rafters and waved at his friends, as he did so his eyes lingered on Sumeragi, who was smiling and waving back at him. Grinning, he winked at her before turning back to face Ren, as he did he winced and grabbed his head as his brain suddenly started to hurt and blood slowly trickled from his nose. Grunting he stood up straight and wiped the blood from his nose. As he did he noticed Ren doing the same only he was wiping it from his mouth.

The crimson-eyed teen looked at the blood on his hand then suddenly felt a strange pain on his chest and the right side of his face. Grasping it with his already bloodied hand, he suddenly began to convulse and vomited a mouthful of his lifeblood onto the floor. The pain becoming too much for him as he collapsed face first. The result was a terrified scream from one of the female students.

Upon seeing his friend collapse, Zane shouted his name in worry. "Ren!" He then took a step forward before stopping then screamed in pain. Like Ren he to suddenly felt pain but for him it was at his waist and left shoulder. Grabbing his waist he fell to his knees with a grunt before coughing up blood. His vision started to darken and he swore he saw someone who looked just like Kira Yamato and Amuro Ray standing at the entrance to the gym before he passed out and collapsed face first on the ground.

Upon seeing his friends pass out like that and cough up or puck blood, Yuuki shouted as he ran forward. "Someone call an ambulance!" He can to a sliding stop on his knees next to Zane who he was closest to. Placing his hands upon Zane's neck, he sighed in relief as there was a pulse though feint.

"Nii-san!" Sei called out, kneeling next to his older brother's prone form. He shook Ren's body, trying to wake him but there was no response. Tears burned in his eyes as Sei tried to raise his brother.

"Um, what just happened?" Reiji wondered aloud, obviously confused by the situation at the moment.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a Gunpla Battle Cafe**

A group of figures stood in front of a replay of the battle between Zane and Ren then the after effects of what happened to the two.

"That's just disturbing." A young man wearing priest clothing with long brown hair done in a braided ponytail cringed at the sight.

"What the hell just happened?" A boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes dressed in a white pilot suit with red lines asked, horrified at the aftermath.

"Something happened at that moment." A man with slicked blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a red business suit looked at the others. "Amuro, are you sure that at that moment, you felt a pressure?"

A man in his early twenties with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a white and pale blue pilot suit with a line of red in the center looked at his old rival. "I know what I felt, Char."

A young lady with long pink hair and grey eyes looked at Char and Amuro with an uneasy expression. "Mr. Amuro, Mr. Char, maybe it would be best if we discuss this another time."

"Lacus, I know how you feel but this could be important if we have any chance of getting home." A teenage boy with brown hair and violet eyes dressed in a simple black shirt, tan pants, and brown boots stated.

"He's right Lacus now is not the time, we need to discuss what happened." A teenage girl with short blonde hair and honey colored eyes dressed in a red shirt brown pants and boots, stated as she looked around the room at the others wondering if they would just spit out what they were alluding to instead of dancing around it.

"Cagalli, I think Lacus understands just please calm down." A teen with dark blue hair and green eyes stated. He wore a green turtleneck shirt, and black pants and shoes. Resting upon his shoulders was black jacket with a white collar and cuffs, as well as white trim.

"Hey now, let's not fight guys were here to discuss how to get home and what the hell happened to those two kids." A man with light brown wavy hair and a green eye stated with amusement. He had a large black eye patch over his right eye, and wore a green shirt with a brown fur lined hood vest over it, he also had on a pair of blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Stop fooling around Stratos this is serious." A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes said, his expression one of complete seriousness. He was dressed in a dark grey almost black suit with a light grey undershirt and a orange tie, he also wore black dress shoes.

"Riddhe Marcenas, it is advisable that you calm yourself. It is merely Lockon's way of lightening the mood." A woman with orange hair and green eyes stated, she was dressed in a tan overcoat with a green blouse, white pants, and ankle-length brown boots.

"Now, now, everyone. We're all a bit stressed at the moment so let's take this time to relax." A young woman with dark skin and dark blue hair that had two buns behind her head with a small red dot on her forehead signalling that she was of Indian descent. She wore a rather long yellow summer dress with white slip-on shoes.

Char having heard the Indian woman's words sighed softly and nodded as he calmed down and looked at his rival and if he was honest with himself his friend. "You are right of course Lalah. I am sorry Amuro its just that me and Lalah have been here longer then all of you and yet never before have we witnessed Humans with the potential to become Newtypes or at least something similar." He stated as he looked back at the replay from an hour ago that had been playing for a while now due to the seriousness of the events that had taken place after the fight to both combatants.

"It's alright, Char. I understand." Amuro nodded before glancing at the rest of his comrades. "At the moment, these two seemed to have exhibit abilities that we've never seen before."

"I got a question." Lockon said, raising his arm.

Char and Amuro both looked each other and then over at Lockon. "And may we have an answer." Char said for the both of them.

"Yeah, pan the camera to the rafters." The Gundam Meister said, pointing to the screen.

Nodding Char does as asked and moves the camera from the Battle System to the rafters. He then slowly has the camera move around the rafters before it came to a stop on a group that stood out amongst the other. He chuckled as he saw who was with the group. "Heh that's just like Ral to find something like this but not say anything to the rest of us." He muttered to himself. Though he did look at the group of four standing to the right of Ral and chuckled as he recognized them immediately. "Well, well this certainly is interesting." Char said aloud making everyone look at the screen. "I take it that is what you wanted us to see Lockon?"

"You got it, boss man." Lockon answered with a grin.

"Who are they?" Kira asked, a bit confused.

Sighing, Duo gave the Ultimate Coordinator a deadpan stare. "You didn't even go through the rest of the series to learn, did you."

"Um…" Kira flushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, my purple-eyed friend, those four in which case, three that I know of, are the same as us." Lockon stated.

"Lockon is correct they like us are from different universes." Char stated aloud for those he knew would never have the patience to read the damn files he gave them. He created boxes around the four faces and pulled them up causing info boxes to appear beneath each face. He then zoomed in on the first one which was of a young brown-haired teen.

"This is Heero Yuy pilot of the Wing Gundam, and then later the Wing Gundam Zero. He is considered the defacto leader of his group as well as the strongest Gundam pilot of his universe. He is from the same universe as Duo." Char stated and then stepped back letting Duo take over to add more information for the others seeing as he knew him best.

"Yeah, well, long story short. My buddy here is possibly the scariest and most badass out of the rest of the Gundam pilots in my world." The God of Death explained. "Also, he's not afraid to pop a bone back into place." Duo cringed in remembrance. "But other than that, he's a pretty nice guy as long as you don't get him angry."

Duo after finishing stepped back and Lockon took his place pulling up the remaining three images at once. He started off with image on the far left of a black-haired middle-eastern teen. "This is Setsuna F. Seiei, the youngest of my group back in my world and possibly the most gifted pilot out of all of us." The one-eyed marksmen stated with a shrug. "He is a very calm person who rarely if ever allows himself to lose control of his emotions. Though when he does he can be reckless and easily prone to anger often charging in without taking heed of the consequences."

Having said his peace, Lockon moved on to the next image this one of a brown-haired woman who looked to be the oldest of the four. "This beauty right here is Sumeragi Lee Noriega the leader of my group and our strategist." He told them with a chuckle confusing some of them on why he would laugh at his leader. "She's a very down to earth person who most of the time is care free though she can be serious when needed." He stated simply before moving on.

"And last but certainly not least, is Feldt Grace, one of the bridge bunnies for my team and a all around nice girl though she does seem to be somewhat naive at times." Lockon said as he pulled up the last image of a pink-haired girl. "Though I will say this she is older than the Feldt I know meaning she's from a different timeline than the one Setsuna, Sumeragi, and I come from."

"Well, should we bring them in?" Athrun asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Banagher voiced his concern.

"I agree with Banagher, for now, we won't make contact with them." Amuro stated before swiping the screen to reveal key areas and a few contestants theorized to be in the upcoming World Championship. "Right now, our current mission is to infiltrate the World Championship and find a way back home."

Char nodded though he and Lalah would not be a part of the tournament. "True and I already know that Amuro has joined a team in America with the one they call the 'Early Genius' though if I remember correctly he is still looking for one more member to join his team no?" He asking his rival.

"I could go with Mr. Amuro." Banagher said.

Both Char and Amuro looked at Banagher before looking at one another. Amuro nodded to Char before facing Banagher. "Well then when I head back to America tomorrow you can come with me and I'll introduce you to my teammate." He informed the teen.

Char then decided to speak up again to everyone. "I must ask who here like Amuro has decided to join one of the teams that will be participating in the Tournament?"

Lockon chuckled as he raised his hand. "I did. I joined up with the representative from Italy." He said calmly.

"And I'm with him on it." Duo added.

Kira and Athrun raised their hands. "We're both on the same team of the third block qualifier winner here in Japan." They said together, at the same time Lacus and Cagalli also raised their hands but stated that they only acted as operators for Kira and Athrun.

"Me and Marida will join Team Nemesis. Apparently, we've been hearing that it's the same as a Cyber Newtype Lab." Riddhe stated.

Char upon hearing all of this nodded before flicking his wrist at the screen causing it to change again. This time it had the profiles of both boys who were on it before as well as a picture of both the Gunpla they used in the match they watched as well as the Gunpla they had used before. "Now then since that is out of the way, it's time we discuss what we know about these two."

* * *

 **Preview**

 _Oh man, this can't be happening!_ Shows Ren and Zane on hospital beds while Sei looks at his brother with a sorrowful expression

 _Oi, Sei, what's got you down?_ Shows the Build Strike facing off against a Gouf before the scene changes to show incomplete pieces of a model kit

 _What the heck do you mean! My brother and my friend are in the hospital and now I have to finish the Build Strike's equipment!_ Shows Reiji and Ral at a bar while young men dressed in Zeon outfits were gathered inside before changing to show Ren and Zane awake and out of the hospital

 _What!? Who are you? And why did you barge into my Battle!_ Show Reiji as he stands in front of a Battle System facing a man in a brown coat with his back to the camera.

 **Next Time:** Full Package, Star Warriors on Stage!

 _This is my Gunpla!_ Shows the Build Strike Full Package before the scene changes to show the Build Strike, Angel, and Excalibur-Z boost into a battlefield.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Look forward to the next one, amigos!**

 **Please review and comment but no flames or criticisms unless you want a bullet in your brain.**

 **If you ignore my warning then I just don't give a fuck.**

 **Mhmm Just like my friend said everyone read, review, and comment. Flames will be ignored and used to cook my dinner while said flamers are used as kindling to keep the fires going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Cosmic Road. Now to explain what happened to Ren and Zane last chapter, it is similar to what happened to Sekai in Build Fighters TRY only with more harmful effects.**

 **SL213: And before you all go complaining to us how it happened well just wait it will be explained later on in the fic so have some patience people.**

 **Anyways, pairings are quite obvious to you guys so deal with it.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs and MS, Build Fighters or any other Gundam series; all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Full Package, Star Warriors on Stage!

* * *

 **Hospital**

Laying on two separate beds with IVs hooked up to them were Ren and Zane, both of them with breathing masks on as well. Watching over them were their friends and family, who each shared a worried expression.

Sei who stood next to his brother's bed couldn't help but look down at his brother laid up in the bed, half his face bright red as if burned even though it wasn't touched by anything hot. Shaking his head he reached into his pocket and pulled out his brother's first Gunpla, the Angel Gundam, and placed it on the table next to his bed facing him. "Get well soon, nii-san." Sei whispered before stepping back while allowing his mother to take his place and fret over her oldest child.

Heero and the others all stood around Zane's bed silently praying for the boys health even if most of them had stopped believing in God or some form of one. Sumeragi who looked down at the playful teen couldn't help but clench her fists tightly in both anger and worry. Worry that the teen might not recover, and anger at the fact that he was put into the hospital despite doing something that was supposed to be completely safe. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out Zane's Excalibur-Z and placed it on the table next to his bed making sure it faced him.

Stepping back, she looked at the others and nodded to them though she did note that Feldt was more interested in watching over Ren then she was at paying attention at the moment. Once she had Feldt's attention, she motioned for them to follow her so that they could give the others some privacy.

The four stepped outside and looked at each other, the same question on their minds but Heero decided to break the ice.

"It seems that this Gunpla Battle is more than just a game from the looks of it." The Wing Zero pilot commented, gesturing to the two boys' condition.

Setsuna nodded as he leaned against the hallway wall and looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on them. "Yes it does seem that way. I noticed something though when I got a chance to glimpse at the medical reports. It appears as though the injuries they suffered are the same as the damage they inflicted upon each other's Gundams during their fight." The Exia pilot stated softly as he looked at the others.

Feldt looked at Setsuna with widened eyes. "Are you saying that what happened during their battle, the damage their machines took were backlashed to them?"

"Yes, there is either something we don't know about the Plavsky particles, or those two are not as human as they appear to be." Setsuna stated simply.

"It's definitely something to look into while we're stuck here. But we should also keep a close eye on them to make sure this isn't some one time thing." Sumeragi told them gaining everyone's attention.

"Then it seems that our answers lie in the World Championship." Heero stated.

"Yes, that's where all the signs seem to be pointing to the World Championship as well as the company that makes the Plavsky particles." Setsuna stated as he pushed off the wall and stood next to Heero. "It seems we will have to talk to Tatsuya Yuuki and see if he is looking for teammates for the World Championship."

Feldt placed a hand on her chest while her eyes trailed back to the unconscious form of Ren. "I want to stay with them." She voiced her answer.

Sumeragi upon hearing what Feldt said chuckled softly and shook her head. "I, too, will be stay staying with them, because if we went with you and Tatsuya-san then we would be unable to monitor the boys and see if what has happened to them is just a one time thing." She stated and took her place next to Feldt. Looking at Heero and Setsuna, she gave both boys a small but warm smile. "I wish you both the best of luck on your end of the investigation, though I do hope you two stay safe while investigating." She said to them.

The two Gundam pilots nodded before leaving the two young women, their path clear to them.

Feldt glanced at the older woman. "Miss Sumeragi, what's your take on all of this?" The pinkette asked.

Looking down at the younger woman, the brunette smiled at her softly. "I think that this is just the beginning of something big that can shake the world to its core." Sumeragi told her before turning around and walking back towards Zane.

The blue-eyed girl contemplated on what Sumeragi said before accepting it and returned to Ren's side while his mother was smothering him with anime tears on her face.

* * *

 **Iori Hobby Shop - The Next Day**

In a burning desert, a Gouf descends from the sky aiming its machinegun hand at its target and fired. The Build Strike leaps back to avoid the bullets then responded with its own Vulcans when the blue Gunpla landed.

The Gouf easily sidestepped the bullets all the while Ral began to comment, "That's some precise firing. As such, it is easy to predict."

The Build Strike brings out one of the beam sabers from its hip holster, charging at its opponent while Reiji had a grin on his face. "It's not my style to fight so cautiously!"

The Gouf stood there while the Build Strike boosted towards it. Ral spoke once more. "You're a very decisive pilot." The older man closed his eyes. "You're tough." Then they shot open with a fierce glint. "However…" Before he could react, his Gouf was bisected in half then exploded.

" **Battle ended."** The A.I. announcer declared as the Plavsky particles dispersed.

"Impressive, Reiji." Ral commented his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Opening his eyes he pointed at the Build Strike before speaking again. "But your own strength didn't win the battle. It was the performance of Sei's Gunpla! Don't forget that!"

"I'd rather say your Gunpla is simply obsolete." Reiji informed the older man with a expression of pure boredom upon his face.

"Huh?" Ral exclaimed and then pointed at Reiji. "One more battle! Just one more battle!"

"What?" Reiji stated as he put his and behind his head and turned away from the old man.

"This time I'll fight using my old guerilla tactics…" Ral said desperately for another match with the redhead.

Rinko listened to the older man bicker with Reiji like a couple of children which prompted her to release a light giggle. Her ears caught the sound of the automatic door sliding open with Sei walking in with his eyes shadowed. "You're home." She said with a happy grin.

Sei didn't respond, instead slipped over to the Battle Room.

As Sei walked past the window of the Battle Room he was noticed by Reiji and Ral.

"Hei, Sei." Reiji greeted.

"Won't you join us?" Ral asked the boy. "My Best Mecha Collection Gouf is pretty strong."

Sei seemed to ignore what Ral was saying, instead he took Reiji's hand and dragged him with him. "Come with me for a sec."

"What's up?" The redhead asked, completely confused.

"Just come." Sei stated firmly. All the while, both Rinko and Ral watched in bewilderment at Sei's current attitude.

When the two arrived in Sei's bedroom, Reiji finally decided to ask, "What do you want?"

"Reiji, tell me clearly." Sei said quietly.

"What?" Reiji raised his brow at the blue-haired boy.

Sei was silent for a second until he spoke, "Who… Who the heck…" His mind flashbacked to yesterday when Reiji disappeared into a bright red light. He looked back with a shocked expression. "Who the heck are you?" He yelled.

* * *

 **(Cue Nibun No Ichi by BACK-ON)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to reveal a HUD showing statistics and the status of a Gundam before light begins to appear_

 **("Hitori janai" bokura tsunagatteru kara)** _The camera cuts to show the backs of the Build Strike, Angel, and the Excalibur-Z before it cuts to different parts of each Gundam_

 **(Asu e to fumidashitaku nattanda)** _The Gundams are loaded onto catapults and then launched the Mobile Suits which begin moving down the tunnel at high speeds towards a bright light_

 **(Sorezore no yume no iro o tsunaide)** _The Gundams launched out of a ship and into space with the Earth seen behind them as they stop before the screen and pose before three separate hands grab them_

 **(Kono sora ni azayaka na niji o kakeyou)** _The hands belong to Sei, Ren, and Zane before the camera zooms in on Sei who is smiling before a hand lands on his shoulder, the camera then zooms out as Sei turns to see Reiji also smiling, it then pans out and show the four as they stare out at the ocean_

 **(Instrumental)** _The camera lifts up to show the title before a light zips through it_

 **(Kore to itte torie mo nai)** _The scene changes to show Sei working on the Build Strike while Ren is looking at a laptop; they both smile as the designs of a Gundam are shown on the screen_

 **(Retsutoukan to aruite jishin datte nai)** _The scene changes to show Sei and Ren on the front of a model kit with the Build Strike and the Angel in the background_

 **("Tte yuu ka sore de tanoshii no?" tte)** _The scene changes to show Reiji at a construction site, looking at the city with a neutral expression before the scene changes to show Zane sitting at a desk quietly tuning the Excalibur-Z with a smile_

 **(Kimi wa waratte boku o oikoshiteku…)** _The scene changes to show Reiji and Zane on a model kit with the Excalibur-Z in the background next to the Sei and Ren model kit before it changes again to show the four in front of a Battle System as Reiji, Ren, and Zane place down their Gunplas_

 **(kokoro no naka de hitori ni naru Flash back!)** _The scene changes to show Nils Nilsson in front of the screen with his Sengoku Astray behind him while two silhouettes stood next to the Astray; one with red lines running throughout the body while the other had Funnels surrounding it_

 **(Nara shinkuro sa sete Mash up!)** _The scene changes to show Fellini in front of the screen doing a two-finger salute with his Wing Gundam Fenice behind him while two silhouettes stood next to the Gundam; one with a sniper rifle and the other with a beam scythe_

 **(Kimi to nara dekisou sa Right now! So ready set go!)** _The scene changes to show Mao with the Gundam X Maoh behind him while two winged Mobile Suits stood next to it before it changes to show China with her Beargguy III next to her_

 **("Hitori janai" tte omoeta toki kara)** _The scene changes to show the Zaku Amazing firing missiles at the Build Strike, Angel, and Excalibur-Z before the three Gunplas boost out of the smoke, using their beam sabers to clash with the Zaku Amazing's Heat Shotton, the Exia's GN Sword, and the Wing Zero Custom's green beam saber_

 **(Kanaeraresou na ki ga shitanda)** _The camera cuts to show Tatsuya grinning excitedly at the Gundams while Setsuna and Heero narrow their eyes at them_

 **(Kawarinai itsumo no egao no mama de)** _The scene changes to show Aila being covered in light before the Qubeley Papillon floats in a sea of stars with two shadowed Mobile Suits behind it; one with glowing yellow lines running on its body and another with four wing binders_

 **(Kimi wa boku no te o tsukande…)** _The scene changes to show Sei with the Build Strike in his hand while Reiji outstretches his and grasps the Gunpla as well as a bright light covers the screen_

 **(Futari nara fukanou nante nai sa)** _The scene changes to show the Build Strike, Angel, and Excalibur-Z flying past shadowed Gunplas while one was revealed to be a Khampher_

 **(Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga itakara)** _Shows Sei, Reiji, Ren, and Zane appearing next to the three Gunplas_

 **(Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai)** _The screen chances to show the Build Booster fly towards the Build Strike and combined with it, turning it into the Build Strike Full Package_

 **(Chikara o kasanete tobitatsu yo…)** _The Build Strike Full Package, Angel Gundam, and Excalibur-Z lifts up their main weapons and fires three massive beams that sails and combines through space and causes multiple explosions_

 **(Tachidomaru na Don't stop!)** _The scene changes to show Sei and Ren's father looking at the screen with a grin with the RX-78-2 Gundam looking overhead_

 **(Soba ni irukara Don't cry!)** _The scene changes to show Rinko appearing out of the corner and smiling at the camera_

 **(Kimi wa mou hitori janai!)** _The scene shows a brief look at Ral with a Gouf behind him before it changes to show China, Feldt, and Sumeragi looking at the screen and giving a soft smile_

 **(Everything's gonna be alright!)** _The scene changes to show Sei, Reiji, Ren, Zane, and their friends running through space with the Build Strike, Angel, Excalibur-Z, Build Mk. II, Stardust, and Kshatriya Omega behind them until the screen freezes_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Sei's Bedroom**

"In a totally different world from the one Sei Iori lives in…" Reiji started to narrate as he did so the background turned into one of a childish drawing to show what happened as he spoke.

"There was a beautiful and peaceful country called Arian. And there lived lived a fine prince who was heir to the throne. Now this prince had a great deal of curiosity, and one day he found a secret treasure in the treasure room of the palace. Suddenly, the treasure began to move, and the prince's body was surrounded in an intense light! Now the prince was able to go to your world. He immediately decided to go and explore it. Everything was new, and he had an exciting few days. And then… The prince encountered Gunpla!" Once he had finished his narration Reiji fell back onto Sei's bed and sat there looking at him. "You see that prince is me." Reiji said as he pointed his thumb at himself.

Throughout the whole explanation Sei just watched the redheaded boy with a blank stare.

Sei placed a hand on Reiji's forehead and his other on his own. "I don't have a fever." The redhead stated.

The blue-haired boy checked Reiji's pulse. "I'm not sick either."

Sei sat down at his desk. "I see. So you're a prince from another world, and you just happen to come to Earth." He said, looking at the redhead.

"You finally get it." Reiji grinned while giving his friend a thumbs up.

"I get that you're insane." Sei muttered.

"Are you messing with me?" Reiji deadpanned.

Sei looked back at the redhead. "You'd have to be crazy to believe in such a silly story."

"But it's true." Reiji retorted. "You saw me glow and disappear, right?"

The blue-haired boy flinched before looking away with the background comically changed to a rippled blue. "The sunset must have dazzled me so it looked like you vanished."

"Are you ever going to believe me?" Reiji asked as he looked at Sei.

"Okay then prove it to me." Sei stated as he turned back to Reiji and looked him in the face. "Take me to this other world."

"That I can't do." Reiji said simply looking away from Sei.

"The show me something like psychic powers or magic." Sei said seriously as he stared at the redhead.

"You read too much manga." Reiji stated in deadpan as he looked back at Sei.

Getting angry, Sei made a comical anger face as he turned away from Reiji. "Darn you!" He mumbles while trying to control his anger.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Reiji said as he got up off the bed. "I was watching the store, so I'm going back." He stated simply as he began to walk away.

"We're not done talking!" Sei exclaimed as he stood from his chair and turned to Reiji.

"Anyway… Don't you have something else to do?" Reiji said as he stopped before the door and then turned to face Sei and pointed at the desk behind him. On the desk behind Sei was an open Model kit with unfinished parts lying upon the table. Upon closer inspection it was noticed they were parts to a Gunpla that Sei was working on.

Turning to face his desk Sei looked down at the unfinished parts and stared at one in particular I was a unfinished gun for the Build Strike. As he stared at it he couldn't help but think back to what Yuuki had told them while in the Hospital waiting room yesterday.

" _I want you to perfect it before the championship."_ A flashback image of Tatsuya appeared in Sei's mind. _"I want to fight against your truly completed Gunpla."_

"Yeah, you're right." Sei muttered before looking back at his door. "But…"

"I'm taking time off starting tomorrow." Reiji stated casually with a hand raised.

"Hey, wait!" Sei called out but Reiji had already left. "What the heck."

* * *

 **Dining Room**

"Oh, so he's a prince from another world." Rinko asked as she looked at her son as he across from her at the dining room table. "I knew Reiji was strange, but it turns out he's REALLY strange." She said before she went back to eating her dinner.

Pausing in his eating, Sei looked at his mother, "Don't be so quick to believe him mom." He said seriously. He looked down as his mother giggled softly. "But why would he tell such an obvious lie?" Sei asked both himself and his mother.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Rinko told her son softly.

"Huh? Like what?" Sei asked looking up at her in surprise.

"I don't know. But whoever Reiji is, you want to Gunpla Battle with him. Right?" Rinko asked Sei seriously.

Sei looked down, contemplating his mother's words. A short while later, Sumeragi and Feldt came down to eat as well. Once dinner ended, Sei was up in his room looking down at the parts on his desk. "True, he is the only guy who can ideally move my Gunpla." He used his file on what seemed to be a thruster pack then stopped. "It might sound selfish, but I need his strength to get through the championship."

Time passed in the days as Sei continued to build the parts for the Build Strike, occasionally pulling an all-nighter and sleeping in class. Even while working in the shop, he still continued the construction of his Gunpla's parts.

After he finished applying dark grey paint to the rifle, Sei sets it down and stretches then looks at his GP Base. "Reiji said he was taking off for a while. I wonder when he's coming back." He wondered aloud.

* * *

 **Downtown - Night**

Reiji slowly walked down the dark street the street lights providing him with enough light to see where he was going but not much else.

"You late." A voice stated.

Coming to a stop, Reiji looked at the voice. Their before him standing under a street light was Ral. "Sorry, I'm still not used to this world." Reiji stated coming to a stop before the man.

"This world?" Ral said in confusion. _'But that's not possible he isn't from any of the Gundam worlds so how could he be from another.'_ Ral thought to himself before shaking his head.

"Anyway, are you sure it's going to work out this time?" Reiji asked him as if he hadn't heard Ral's question. "They're all lousy ones so far."

"I know. Follow me." Ral said a he turned away and began to walk. "It's been 10 years since Plavsky particles were invented. And this is the seventh year of the Gunpla Battle championship." He told his young charge as the walked down the street.

Coming to a stop, Ral turned to face a set of stairs the led down to a door. "The popularity of Gunpla has spread throughout Asia, and even North America and Europe. But their are people who have always loved Gundam and Gunpla, even before the Gunpla Battle boom. They're like old soldiers who've been through many battles. Such people gather here after work, and free themselves by fighting night after night." Ral told the boy as the walked down the stairs coming to a stop before the door he opened it and spoke once more. "Here is there battlefield." He told Reiji who looked through the open door.

Reiji's eyes looked upon two battles happening, one in space and another in a field with large markings. The Fighters all had grins on their faces that displayed their emotions.

The bartender nodded at Ral, who waved in return. "What do you think?" He asked Reiji.

"Nice." The redhead grinned, impressed. "They all look like fanatics."

A man, dressed in a Zeon soldier outfit, noticed the new arrivals. "L-Lieutenant!"

Another man cried out in surprise. "Lieutenant Ral!"

The Fighters battling, stopped and all the men in the bar proceed to raise their fists into the air and chants, "Sieg Zeon! Sieg Zeon!"

Reiji seemed a bit nervous right now. "What are they doing?" He whispered to Ral.

"They're greeting us." The older man answered.

Soon they all rushed towards Ral and surrounded him with happy looks upon their faces. "Have you come to sortie? It's been ages, sir." One exclaimed. "I'd be proud to play with you." Another shouted from the crowd. As this happened Reiji slowly backed away from the crowd confusion written upon his face.

"No, it's not I who'll be fighting today." Ral stated raising his hand to silence them. He then motioned to Reiji. "It's this boy." He told them seriously.

The group of men turned to look at the boy before one of them spoke. "He's just a kid. But he must be special to have been recommended by you."

One of them men broke away from the group and approached Reiji. Stopping before the boy he placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder and spoke. "When did you start Gunpla? How many have you built?" He asked the redhead.

"I've never built one." Reiji stated simply looking at the man boredly.

"You've never built one before?" Someone from the group asked in shock.

Looking shocked at Reiji's answer, the man pulled back and then became angry. "If you're not gonna build one, go buy a doll to play with!" He shouted, sneering at the redhead.

Stepping between the two Ral spoke to calm the man down. "Now, now, people. A warrior must show his strength not by his words, but on the battlefield. Lend this boy a hand" Ral stated.

"If you say so, sir." The man said once he had calmed down.

Nodding, Ral turned to Reiji. "Reiji, you can also rent Gunpla here. Choose one you like." He told the boy while pointing to the display case against the wall behind the redhead.

Turning to look at the case Reiji looked over all the Gunpla before speaking. "Rent me the weakest Gunpla of all." He said simply.

Upon hearing the boy's words the men all looked at each other. Stepping from out of the back room the bartender held a tray with a GP Base and a Gunpla. "Here is the machine you ordered." He told the redhead. On the tray was a ball shaped Gunpla with two skinny claw like arms and a large cannon on top of it.

"What's this?" Reiji ask leaning forward to get a better look at the Gunpla.

"This is a Earth Federation Forces combat pod called the Ball, AKA the spherical coffin." The bartender informed Reiji.

"Good. Okay, let's do this." Reiji said as he picked up the Gunpla and then turned to face the men. "Let's Gunpla Battle for real!" Reiji exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmph, bring it on kid." One said cockily.

"I'll make you cry like a baby." Another said before they all started to laugh.

In a few short battles, Reiji used the Ball to easily defeat his opponents' Gunpla.

" **Battle ended."**

"S-So strong…" One of the Zeon cosplayers uttered out in disbelief.

"Is this kid from the Flanagan Institute?" Another cosplayer questioned.

' _I knew you could do it, Reiji.'_ Ral thought with a hidden proud grin. _'It's impressive that you beat experienced soldiers with a Ball.'_

"Mr. Ral." Reiji looked at the older man.

"What?" Ral asked in surprise.

"I now know two things." Reiji started while turning his head to look at the Ball. "First, having used that Gunpla, I see how great Sei's Gunpla really is. And the other is, it won't even be a workout with these guys." His comment further angered the Zeon cosplayers but the redhead ignored it all. "His… Tatsuya Yuuki's Gunpla is way stronger than this." His fist clenched hard. "I want more. Is there anyone stronger around here?" Reiji exclaimed.

Shouting enraged, the men looked angrily at the boy.

"Don't get carried away, gaki!" One shouted.

"Don't mess with grown-ups!" Another exclaimed popping his collar open.

With a rush of activity the men moved all the Battle Systems together to allow five of the men to take the field and fight the redhead.

"Five against one? That's crazy." Ral exclaimed.

"Heh! They're still just small fry!" Reiji shouted as the holographic cockpit formed around him.

Launching the Ball, Reiji flew forward recklessly towards the five enemy Gunpla before him. As he closed in on them one Gunpla took the lead and started to fire upon him with its rifle.

Grinning in excitement, Reiji dodge each shot, though as he did he caught sight of another Gunpla closing in on him and then swiping at him. Bringing up the Balls claw arm he blocked the strike but at the same time lost the arm he blocked with as it was cut off. 'Tsking' Reiji flew back and fired the cannon at the other Gunpla but was unable to hit any of them.

One Gunpla got behind him and then launched six beams of yellow energy from different parts of its body. Growling Reiji faced the Gunpla firing at him and raised his remaining claw to block the shots. Upon being struck the Ball exploded into a cloud of purple smoke. Flying out of the cloud, the Ball was revealed to have been disarmed by the last attack losing both its last claw and its cannon.

"Stop the fight!" Ral shouted at all of them as they all continued to fight.

"Are you kidding? Just for this?" Reiji exclaimed while fiddling with the control orbs trying to see if the Ball had any more weapons to fight with. As he fiddled with the ord the Caution sign appeared before him with arrows pointing everywhere. Looking at the screen Reiji's face became one of shock as all five Gunpla flew towards him from all sides to finish him off.

"This is it!" One of them exclaimed as their Gunpla drew its Beam Saber.

The world seemed to slow as all five Gunpla drew closer to the Ball.

Then from out of nowhere, a large pink beam of energy flew through space and struck two of the attacking Gunpla, punching right threw their cockpits and causing them to explode. A second beam of energy tore through space seconds after the first and struck the last three Gunplas in the cockpit as well in one shot making them explode as well.

Because of all the Gunplas exploding at roughly the same time, a large smokescreen was created.

"What!" Reiji exclaimed in shock as he watched the five Gunpla he was fighting explode suddenly.

Ral to watched on in shock speechless at seeing what had happened.

 _ **(Play Gundam Build Fighters OST Fellini's Graceful Entrance)**_

As the smoke cleared the silhouette of Gundam could be seen. It had a v-fin on its head with the right fin snapped off. It had a glowing left green and right violet eyes as well as what looked like one wing upon its back. In its hand pointed towards the battlefield was a beam rifle which the barrel was smoking slightly. As more smoke cleared more of the Gunpla was reveal. It was primarily green in color with white legs and arms and gold trim. It also had a glowing teal sensor orb embedded in its chest.

"That Gunpla is…" Ral stated as the Plavsky particles dispersed lowering the holographic cockpits that surrounded the battlers.

Reiji looked angrily at the new arrival. "Who are you? Don't barge into my battle!"

The man, clearly of Italian descent, looked at the boy in bewilderment before having an awkward grin on his face while rubbing the back of his head. "Oops, you didn't need me?"

Ral's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed. "Fellini…" The moment he spoke the name, the reactions from the cosplayers and the bartender were ones of shock and disbelief. "You're Ricardo Fellini of Italy."

Fellini looked up with a carefree grin then looked at Reiji. "You're interesting. How about playing head-to-head?" He asked, playfully.

The redhead lightly gasped in surprise before grinning. "Sounds fun."

 _ **(End of Song)**_

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 _A younger Sei ran on a grassy plain with a big grin on his face. "Dad. Dad!" He called out._

 _Sei's father, Takeshi Iori, had his arms open with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his son and lifted him up, drawing a small giggle from the boy. "Sei, I finally did it." The man spoke to his son. "I finished my Gunpla for the championship." A holographic cockpit surrounded the boy and his father, surprising Sei while Takeshi still kept his grin. "Fly, Gundam!"_

 _Soon, an RX-78-2 flew past them, the duo watching with the young boy's eyes trailing after the Gundam._

" _What do you think?" Takeshi asked._

" _Cool!" Sei exclaimed._

" _Right? It sure is!" Takeshi exclaimed himself with a proud grin._

* * *

 **Reality - Seiho Academy**

"Iori? Iori?" China spoke to the sleeping Sei, who was unconscious on his desk before raising his head.

Looking around Sei groaned slightly before his eyes landed upon who wake him up. "Kousaka. Sorry, I must've fallen asleep." He muttered as he sat up in his chain the room was dimly lit by the light of the setting sun.

China smiled at him her sketch book held to her chest. "Sensei wants to close up this art room." She told him.

Nodding his head Sei stretched slightly. "Hai, I understand." He tells her.

Looking at the table China noticed the robot that was standing before Sei. "That's Gunpla, right?" She asked him curiously.

"Yeah." Sei told her looking down at his finished Gunpla.

"It looks different from when I last saw it." China said aloud as she leaned forward to get a better look at the Gunpla.

Sei smiled at her comment before speaking. "Yeah. I've finally finished it."

"This Gunpla has everything I could imagine." He stated as he looked it over. It still looked like the Build Strike he had first built but now there were new addition, attached to its left arm was a small red and white shield with gold trim. In its right hand was a Variable-Output Beam Rifle. Attached to the back was a transformable Backpack Fighter. All in all it was a very fierce looking Gunpla.

"This is my Gunpla, the Build Strike Full Package. It has a variable-output beam rifle, a multi-layered chobham shield, and a backpack fighter that can transform and move independently." Sei stated with a smile. "And with the backpack its power is increased by over 160%!"

"I don't understand, but it sure sounds strong." China said as she listened to Sei talk as she looked at his Gunpla with wonder.

Turning to her Sei grinned. "It's not only strong, but quick too!" Sei exclaimed before he continued to explain. "It's so souped-up that an ordinary fighter wouldn't be able to handle it. But I built it because I'm sure that Reiji can control it."

"Is Reiji that guy who came to school with the other day?" China asked him curiously.

Sei, while looking at his Gunpla, nods before answering her. "Yeah. I'll be entering the Gunpla Battle Championship with him." He then turns to her but stops as he sees the clock on the wall. Jumping up from his seat when he sees the time he starts to gather his things. "I've got to go. I'm sorry for talking so much." He tells her as he rushes to the door.

Opening the door Sei pauses as he looks back at China "Oh. Please don't tell Sensei that I was building Gunpla here." He asks her with an embarrassed expression on his face.

China smiled softly at him and nodded. "I understand." She told him softly.

Smiling at her Sei waves goodbye to her. "Thanks." He states before leaving closing the door behind him.

Waving back China looks out the window as she starts to think about the past. _'Come to think of it… When we talked for the first time, at the beginning of school… '_

* * *

 _ **Flashback-Start**_

 _China sat on a stool before an easel a paintbrush in one hand and paint palette in the other. Slowly she moved the brush across the canvas painting the flowers she had before her onto the canvas. As she worked she didn't hear the door open and thus was startled when a voice called out to her._

" _Excuse me." The voice called out._

 _Jumping slightly China stopped painting and turned to the door to see and boy around her age, with blue hair and eyes standing in the open door. "Iori?" She asked softly as she looked at him._

" _Oh, Kousaka?" Sei stated in surprise. "Oh yeah, you joined the art club." Said with a smile as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a orange tag he walked into the room slowly showing it to her. "I have permission from Sensei. So I came to borrow a chisel." He states before stopping in front of the art cabinet and reaches to open it. He pauses and stops as he looks at China's canvas, turning towards her he walks up behind her and leans forward to look over her shoulder slightly._

" _What?" China asks as she stops painting and looks at Sei wondering what he needed._

 _Smiling at her Sei states. "The drawing is good, but those colors are really nice!"_

 _China gasps slightly in surprise at his comment and then turns away from him, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Thanks." She mutters before glancing at him and speaking once more. "Do you like art?"_

" _Why?" Sei asks her as he stand up straight._

 _China looks up at him. "Sensei praised your drawing in art class." She tells him._

 _Looking at her he closes his eyes and grins as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm only interested in drawing sketches." He states simply before continuing. "I want to visualize the images in my head. So I wanted to learn the basics of drawing."_

 _China looks at him in confusion. "What for?" She asks._

 _Sei looks at her in surprise before smiling at her and answering. "Gunpla!"_

 _ **Flashback-End**_

* * *

 **Hospital**

Crimson red eyes shot open, scanning the environment around them. Ren sat up with a groan only for a soft but firm hand to ease him back down. His eyes turned to meet the face of his mother, Rinko. Sighing, the young man looked at the ceiling. "It happened again, didn't it, Kaa-san."

Rinko looked down at her oldest child sadly and nodded. "Yes, though this time it seems it wasn't just you who was affected." She told him before pointing to the bed next to him.

There laying in the bed next to his was Zane his eyes still closed and the breathing mask still in place.

"Damn it all." Ren growled. "Why? Why does this always happen when I fight seriously!" He grasped his face, the side that had once been a burning red, now a pale white. "It's like my mind is somehow connected to these things!" He gestured to his Angel Gundam.

Rinko shushed him before nodding. "I know but just because it happens doesn't mean you should give up on Gunpla. Who knows you might finally be able control what happens and not suffer backlash anymore when you fight." She tells him kindly.

Hearing a shout, Zane groaned softly in pain as he woke up opening his eyes he blinked a few times to clear his vision before looking around the room. He sighed when he realized he was in a hospital and then looked over to the source of the shout and saw that it was Ren. He also noticed that bandages were covering half his face making him chuckle, though he stopped immediately and hissed in pain as his sides started to hurt. "Damn it hurts to laugh." He rasps out as he removes the breathing mask. "Kami-sama, Ren, you look like shit." He gets out before coughing hard, his throat and mouth dry and in need of water.

"Hmph, I'd rather look like it than your ugly ass." Ren huffed.

Before Zane could retort, the door to their room slide open revealing Sumeragi and Feldt behind it. Upon seeing them awake Feldt gasped and rushed to Ren's side.

"Ren! Thank God that you're alright!" The pinkette shouted in relief, hugging the young man.

"Ah, ite! Feldt, please let go! I'm still in pain!" Ren cried out with gritted teeth.

Zane laughed at the sight of his friend in pain and then laughed even more as he watched Feldt jump back as if struck and begin to fuss over him even more. "Ite!" He shouted as he was smacked on the back of the head before he could continue laughing. Rubbing the back of his head he looked at the person who smack him and then gulped as he saw it was Sumeragi who had done so and was now staring at him sternly.

"And just what is so funny about your friend being in pain." Sumeragi asked Zane seriously.

Pulling the blanket up over his nose, Zane shrunk back. "G-gomenasai." He squeaks out, frightened.

Shaking her head in amusement, Sumeragi sighs before grabbing the cup of water on the table and holding it out to Zane. "So how are you feeling?" She asked him.

Coming out from under his blanket, he takes the cup and sips the water slowly wetting his mouth and relieving the dryness he once felt. "I'm feeling better but my left shoulder hurts still and so does my waist." He tells her.

Handing her back the cup he looks her in the eyes. "Do you know what happened to me? All I remember was seeing Ren go nuts before being in a lot of pain myself and then nothing." He asks her seriously.

Sighing softly, Sumeragi shook her head no before answering him. "I'm afraid nobody knows what happened to you only that you were injured when you arrived here."

Sighing, he nods before looking over at Ren to see if he had any idea. "What about you, Ren? Do you know what happened?" He asked his best friend hoping he would have some answers.

"No, I don't." Ren answered, looking down with his hair shadowing his eyes.

Sighing Zane laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Huffing in annoyance he opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling. "I just guess that means we'll have to look for the answer then?" He states simply but with determination.

"Yeah…" The raven-haired teen replied, his gaze turning back to the Gunpla on the table by his side.

Sitting up again, Zane noticed his own Gunpla on the table as well, reaching out he pick up Excalibur-Z and held it before him. As he held it before him he swore he saw its eyes flash green briefly. Shaking his head, he switched the right GN Sword II into sword mode and read the inscription he spent many painstaking hours carving in right blade. _"Only those with with a Brave heart and a Noble cause shall be able to wield my Sword. So I ask art thou a Brave and Noble King, or art thou a Tyrant that shall be cut down by my blade."_ As he finished speaking he never noticed how the other stared at him. Looking up once he felt the stares he looked around and blinked. "What?"

"What was that all about?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chuckling he held the Excalibur-Z out to Ren so he could read the inscription on the swords. "That's one of the inscriptions I caved into the Swords the Excalibur uses. After I had finished building it those line just suddenly appeared in my mind and so I carved them onto the swords. That line I just spoke was the inscription on I put on the right sword there are still three more swords meaning there is a different saying on each of them." He informed them all.

"Hmm, sounds poetic." Ren stated with Feldt nodding in agreement.

Sumeragi nodded as well and took the Gunpla pulling of the GN Long Sword she decided to read the inscription on it aloud. _"What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hand with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"_ As she finishes speaking, Sumeragi shivered slightly as the words she spoke sent a shiver up her spine.

Feldt seemed to find it poetic yet quite frightening at the same time.

Ren blinked. "Did you get that off of Code Geass?" He asked.

Zane chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah but like I said it and the other quotes that are covered into the swords just came to me and so I just put them on the swords." He told them with a shrug. Looking around he sighs before speaking again. "So how long are we gonna be here for?" he asks no one in particular.

Rinko sighed as she heard her son's friend ask the question she knew would be asked eventually. "The doctor said you would both be released later today." She told them.

"Really? Great!" Ren exclaimed with a big grin as he sat up only to wince when he felt his back pop. "Itai…"

Zane snorted in amusement before nodding his head. "Well at least we won't be stuck in here for long at least." He said with a smile.

Sumeragi shook her head before remembering something "Oh right I have something for you guys." She said aloud before pulling a letter out of her pocket and handing it to Zane. "That's from Heero and Setsuna." She said.

Smiling he took the letter and opened it.

* * *

 **3rd Block Qualifier Match**

China stood before the building in which the 3rd block qualifiers would be held. She wore a light pink long-sleeved dress, she also had on a pair of blue thigh high socks and a pair of brown slip-on shoes. Talking a calming breath she walked into the building as she did she couldn't help but think. _'The thing that Iori is giving his heart and soul too… That he loses sleep to create… It's Iori's artwork. That's Gunpla.'_ She slowly made her way to a pair of wooden double doors that lead to were the tournament was taking place. Placing her hands on the doors she pushed them open and was amazed at what she saw.

Four battles were being fought in the darkened room, a screen playing the battle to the crowd who was watching.

A violet red Baza-D was cornered at a ruined building. Its shield raised and beam rifle directed at its opponent, firing green bolts of light at the target.

A Gyan walked towards the Gunpla with its round shield raised, all the while, Susumu Sazaki was grinning. "This is a good shield." He complimented as his Gunpla grasped a wire on the handle and pulled. The resulting action spun the shield like a top as it fired small missiles at the Baza-D. The red violet Gunpla had no way of defending against such an attack and was consumed in the resulting explosion.

"My Gyan is the best." Susumu stated as the Battle System powered down. "With this, I can fight for another ten years."

The other battle also taking place was held in a snow filled mountain range. Standing in a clearing with a large cannon in its hands, was a Gunner Zaku Warrior. Pointing its cannon at its opponent it opened fire releasing a large red and white blast. Upon one of the snow covered hills was the Zaku Amazing which glided along the hill dodge each shot fired at it.

"That's a pretty good Gunner Zaku Warrior." Yuuki stated as the mono eye of the Zaku Amazing locked onto the opponent. "So I'd hate to damage it." He stated simply before launching the Zaku Amazing of the hill and towards the Gunner Zaku. Flipping over a shot fired at it the Zaku Amazing looked at it opponent while upside down and aimed its revolver at it and fired three shots, all three shots nailed the targeting camera of the cannon destroying it. Upon landing the Zaku Amazing quickly swung around and held its Heat Nata at the Gunner Zaku's neck. "But it's not good enough to drive me into a rage." Seeing no other option the pilot of the Gunner Zaku raised the Gunpla's hands in surrender ending the battle.

The Plavsky Particles dispersed and Yuuki was declared the winner of the match.

Standing before the Battle System Yuuki could only stare at the Gunpla. _'I'm left unsatisfied and frustrated. Is it arrogant of me to wish for a true battle?'_ He thought before looking over at his teammates Heero and Setsuna and nodding at them, they had finished their battles and now they made their way into the crowd to watch the other battles. As they walked Yuuki stopped as he notice his fellow student China and waved at her.

"Kousaka?" Yuuki called out to her.

"President Yuuki?" China said as she looked at her upper classmen and his teammates.

Walking up the stairs, Yuuki and his team joined China and looked out onto the floor where the battles were taking place. "I didn't know you were interested in Gunpla Battle." Yuuki stated as he looked at China.

Looking down slightly, China spoke. "No, it's not like that."

Grinning at her answer Yuuki placed his fists on his hips and leaned forward slightly as he spoke. "Then I guess you're here to cheer for your classmate Iori."

China looked up at Yuuki, a light blush on her cheeks.

Turning away from her, Tatsuya looked down at the floor. "He should be up after this match." He stated.

Another battle was being played out between a Blue Destiny 01 and a Blue Destiny 03. The blue Gunpla had activated its EXAM System and lashed out with a punch but the other Gunpla countered with its own, the arms being longer than the Blue Destiny 01. The impact of the punch knocks the blue Gunpla's head clean off.

" **Battle ended."**

A pair of hands retrieves the Blue Destiny 01. A boy looked at the remains of his Gunpla in disappointment. "My best Gunpla…" He muttered.

China watched on confusion on her face. "President, everyone here worked really really hard to build those robots. Why would they fight with them?" She asked turning to her upperclassmen hoping he would have the answer.

Looking down at his underclassmen, Yuuki smiled softly before answering. "It's all because they worked so hard on them. Their own Gunpla is the strongest. Even if it damages their machines, they want to prove it. That's why." He stated simply as he looked bat to the floor. His words also drew agreeing nods from Heero and Setsuna who had over the days leading up to the Tournament learned everything they could about Gunpla Battle from Tatsuya.

China looked down and seemed to be deep in thought over Yuuki's words. "To prove their strength?" She mutters to herself.

"Iori and his team are here" Yuuki said drawing China's attention.

Looking at the entrance the both saw Sei making his way towards one of the open Battle Systems, though he seemed to be without his partner. Walking on either side of him were Ren and Zane while both of them looked to be in perfect health you could tell that they were still hurting. Zane was walking with a limp, and Ren's left arm was in a caste with bandages on the right side of his face. But what surprised Yuuki the most was the last two members of Iori's team those two members were Sumeragi and Feldt.

Shaking his head Yuuki continued to look around. "I don't see Sei's partner…" He stated wondering where the redhead was.

As the team walked forward an announcement was heard. "We now begin match seven of the first round, of the regional qualifying tournament."

Stopping before the Battle System, the two teams discussed how the match would go. After a few more minutes of talking it was decided to be a best out of three match with Sei going first.

Upon seeing that Sei was the first one up, Yuuki looked on in shock. "Is he going to fight by himself? But his control skills are…" He stated wondering were Reiji was.

Looking on China couldn't help but worry for her friend. "Iori."

' _I know, but…'_ Sei thought as he stood in front of the Battle System. _'Reiji just wants revenge on Yuuki. It's only me who wants to win the championship.'_ Placing his GP Base onto the stand, the Battle System turned on. _'I blame myself for dragging you into all this. I got my hopes up too much...'_ The Plavsky particles boot up as the holographic cockpit surrounds Sei and his opponent. _'Like they say in Gundam, that's just my ego. I mean, he has no common sense. And he's so willful. Like he comes from another world.'_ Sei begins to tremble even after the announcer told him to set his Gunpla, his eyes remained fixated on his GP Base with the empty slot for Fighter. _'But even so…'_ His thoughts drifted back to his time with Reiji. "We made a promise to fight together." He said to himself. "Why? Why, Reiji? You fool!"

"Who's a fool?" A voice called out drawing Sei and the others attention to the entrance. Standing at the entrance with his hands on his knees and panting slightly was Reiji, Ral also stood their behind Reiji with a grin

"Sorry I'm late." Reiji said as he stood up and waved at the others, revealing his fingers to be heavily bandaged.

Sei smiles at his friend and partner. "Reiji. What happened to you?" Sei asked as he and the others noticed his fingers.

Walking forward he nodded to Ren and the others as he walked by them before coming to a stop in front of Sei. "I'm fine. Let's start." He told Sei simply.

Getting out of Reiji's way, Sei looked at his partner in concern. "Can you fight without practice?" He asked.

Looking over his shoulder at Sei, Reiji smiled. "Trust me."

Grinning back Sei reached into his pocket and pulled out the Build Strike Full Package. He held it up to Reiji. "I'll do that. Take the Gunpla I built, a machine made just for you. The Build Strike Full Package!"

Up in the stands, Yuuki looked surprised at the sight of the finished Gunpla. "It's so perfect." He muttered.

On the ground floor, Sazaki watched on biting into a handkerchief at the sight of the Gunpla. "It was supposed to be mine."

From his place at the entrance Ral crossed his arms and spoke. "I'm impressed you completed it to that level, Sei."

Zane grinned at the sight of the finished Gunpla and gave Sei a thumbs up.

Sumeragi just smiled and nodded to him.

Ren gave his little brother a proud smile with Feldt mimicking the action.

Reiji sets the new Gunpla onto the stand as the Plavsky particles began to breath life into it. The Build Strike's head looks up with its green eyes flashing. Both Sei and Reiji manned their stations for the new Gundam.

"Let's go, Reiji!" Sei declared with a grin.

"Yeah!" The redhead grinned as well before the Build Strike gets into position.

" **Battle start."**

The catapult launcher flashes green to signal that it was ready.

"Build Strike Full Package!" Sei started before Reiji finished. "Let's go!" Then the Gundam was launched out into the battlefield.

Its opponent, a Hambrabi, was in its MA Form firing the twin beam guns on its pack as well as its beam rifle. The Build Strike easily avoids the beams while the dark blue Gunpla entered its MS Form, firing its beam rifle at a much higher output.

The white Gunpla dodged three beams then brought up the beam cannon from the Build Booster onto its left side and fired a crimson beam that pierced the Hambrabi's rifle, effectively destroying it. The Titan MS quickly went into its MA Form and managed to escape the explosion.

"This is an amazing Gunpla, Sei!" Reiji complimented, amazed by the power of his partner's fully completed Gunpla.

' _It's you who's amazing.'_ Sei thought with a look of awe on his face. _'The performance is way higher, but you control it like your own body.'_ The blue-haired boy looked to his right at the screen, showing Reiji. _'How do you do it?'_

Outside the building the qualifiers were taking place, a man stared at the screen of his phone watching the battle while shaking his right hand the fingers bandaged. "I can't believe you made me fight 200 battles with you." The man stated in amusement. Looking at the building the man smirked. _'Show them that your skills are equally matched with the Italian champ's'_ The man thought revealing himself to be Ricardo Fellini.

The Build Strike boosts to the side, avoiding another of its opponent's attacks while Sei informed Reiji, "Target acquired! Beam rifle!" Reiji selects the weapon with both boys calling out, "Go!"

The Build Strike's eyes flashed as it brought up its beam rifle and fired a powerful but precise beam at the Hambrabi, striking the Gunpla in midair as it explodes.

" **Battle End"** The A.I. announced.

As this happened the others looked on in shock.

"Where does that power come from!?" Sazaki exclaimed.

"With only one shot…!" Ral stated looking shocked and slightly unnerved.

"Wow!" China said in awe.

Yuuki just looked on impressed with the power of his rival's Gunpla, while Heero and Setsuna nodded in respect to the power of the machine.

"Way to go Sei, Reiji!" Zane exclaimed in excitement Sumeragi clapped politely nodding to them in congratulation.

"That was awesome! You've really outdone yourself this time, Sei." Ren stated with a toothy grin, patting his brother on the back with his good hand. Feldt giggled at the brotherly affection and tusseled the blue-haired boy's hair, much to his embarrassment.

"That was easy, Sei." Reiji exclaimed as he turned to face the boy. "Huh?" Reiji upon facing Sei, looked confused by the boy's expression.

Sei looked at his Gunpla tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "We won the first match. With the Gunpla I built." He mumbled to himself. Sei gasped as he stumbled forward due to Reiji suddenly slapping him on the back. Once he regained his balance, he turned and faced the redhead.

"Why are you looking so weepy? We're gonna keep winning, right?" Reiji questioned.

Drying his eyes Sei smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's practice more for next weeks round two." Sei exclaimed confident that Zane or Ren would get them the win needed to move on.

"Toughest training, right?" Reiji said with a grin.

Up in the stands China watched the two with a small smile. She then looked over at Yuuki and saw the happy look upon his face.

Back down on the floor Zane looked at Ren and nodded as he and Sumeragi made their way to the Battle System. During Reiji's fight, Ren and him had decided he would be the one to battle due to his arm being in a caste.

Stopping before the Battle System he looked across it at his opponent and grinned.

" **Please set your GP Base."** The A.I. stated and both fighters did so. Once the GP Bases were set Plavsky particles were released, and formed holographic cockpits around both his opponent and him and Sumeragi how had decided to act as his operator.

" **Please set your Gunpla."**

Grinning Zane placed his Excalibur-Z down on the platform. It was then engulfed in particles before its head lifted up and its eyes flashed to life.

" **Field 3, City."**

The was a bright flash of light as the Plavsky particles condensed and then formed a ruined city which would be their battleground.

" **Battle Start."**

Grinning, Zane pushed the control orbs forward as the catapult launched. "Let's go, Excalibur-Z!" He shouted.

Clearing the catapult, the Excalibur took to the air and and searched for its opponent.

"How is everything looking, Sumeragi?" Zane asked her as the Excalibur weaved in and out of the ruined buildings.

"Everything's checking out okay." Sumeragi told him as she checked the Gunpla's systems. As she did so a Warning sign flared to life with a arrow pointing up. "Zane! Above us!" She called out.

Hearing her warning he gunned the engines and shot his Gunpla forward dodging the rain of emerald beams that filled the area he had just occupied. Spinning around, the Excalibur flew through the air facing the sky and saw its enemy. Their opponent, just like their teammate, flew a Hambrabi which was currently in Mobile Suit mode.

Grinning, he aimed both GN Sword II in gun mode at the Hambrabi and opened fire. As the Excalibur fired upon its enemy, it started to close the distance between the two. While the pilot was to busy on trying to dodge the shots he released his right GN Sword II and grabbed two GN Daggers he then tossed them and the Hambrabi which noticed them too late as they both struck the cockpit causing the Gunpla to explode.

" **Battle End."** The A.I. announced as the Plavsky particles dispersed. Sighing, Zane picked up his Gunpla and looked at it, before looking at Sumeragi and the others and smiling.

"Yosha! That marks another win for us!" Ren exclaimed with a big grin.

Feldt clasped her hands together. "That was incredible, Zane-san."

Smiling more, Zane just rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks everyone, now what do you all say we go out and celebrate!" He yelled with a grin his fists in the air. Getting a cheer from the others they all made their way out of the building.

Turning away from the floor, Yuuki smiled as he began to leave Heero and Setsuna falling into step next to him. As they walked he couldn't help but speak to his teammates. "Now I've seen it, Iori. The true performance of your new model… And now I know that both Zane and Ren are still in the tournament as well." He glanced at his teammates. "What do you two think about these events?" He asked the simply.

Setsuna closed his eyes and thought before speaking. "It looks as though the winds of fate are about to flow." He started, opening his eyes and staring into Yuuki's eyes.

"Zero has always been what guides me but now it seems that we have our own journey to complete." Heero stated, glancing at his teammates with his usual soldier scowl.

Yuuki nodded and smiled at the two, while they were very reserved people he had come to know them well enough to tell that they were excited and couldn't wait to fight Zane and Ren again to see how much they had improved.

China who had joined Sei and the others smiled as she looked at Sei and watched him talk excitedly to Reiji about other ideas he had for his Gunpla. _'So this is Gunpla.'_

On the highway heading out of the city on his scooter was Fellini, he had a smile on his face happy that the kid he had took and interest in had won the first round. _'Reiji, Zane, and Ren the fighters. Sei the builder and operator, and Feldt and Sumeragi the operators. I never expected to see a team like them at a regional qualifier tournament. Now I'm really excited for the world Tournament!'_ He thought as he drove one knowing that his teammates would be excited as well.

Before Ren, Sei, Zane, and Reiji could leave the building, a voice called out, "Oi, hold it right there!"

The group stopped then looked back to see a gruff-looking man dressed in all black with wild grey hair and a small goatee. Behind him were the two teens that Reiji, Sei, and Zane fought. The two seemed to have nervous expressions on their faces.

"Is there something you want?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I never got a chance to fight so here's a little bet we can have." The wild-looking man said.

"And what kinda bet is that?" The crimson-eyed teen narrowed his eyes, not getting a good feeling from the man before him.

"Alright, if I win…" The man's dark eyes trailed over to Feldt and Sumeragi, a dark grin on his face. "Those two go on a date with me-" Before he could even finish his sentence he gasped in pain and fell back holding his face. Standing before him with his fist smoking and an enraged expression on his face who had decked the man.

"Go on, finish that sentence and see what happens." Zane whispered out darkly, as he stood there with a dark aura surrounding him, the face of a snarling black dragon formed and glared hatefully at the man on the floor.

"Zane, enough! I'll fight him but if I win, then you will stop playing Gunpla Battle forever." Ren threatened, his eyes narrowing even more at the man.

Zane snarled in an animalistic manner as he turned to face Ren his pupils either through a trick of the light or something appeared to be slitted while his eyes seemed to glow bright grey and blue.

The man sneered at the boy. "Well then, let's go. I at least want a challenge out of this."

Ren and the man stood on opposite sides of a Battle System, the Plavsky particles engulfing the arena.

" **Field 02: Desert."** The A.I. announcer declared. **"Please set your Gunpla."**

Ren sets the Angel onto the catapult platform, the particles forming on the Gunpla as its blue eyes flashed to life.

" **Battle start."**

Ren grasps the controls with both hands after he removed his caste then the Angel was surrounded by the Plavsky particles that formed the catapult launcher. "Ren Sanada, Angel Gundam, ikuze!" He declared as the Gundam was launched out of the catapult into a deserted battlefield.

The Angel lands on the sandy plain only to bring up its shield to stop a powerful red-blue beam as the Gundam looks up to make out a Destiny Gundam colored black and white with yellow eyes.

"Well, kid, let's see what you got!" The pilot of the Destiny stated with a dark grin as he brought up his Agni Beam Cannon and fired another blast at the Angel. The winged Gunpla quickly boosted to the right, the beam causing a massive dust cloud that shields the Angel from the black Destiny.

Gritting his teeth, Ren looked over at his operator. "Feldt, I need a plan."

Feldt quickly began typing on her holographic keyboard going over the data they had received as the fight progressed. Highlighting a stream of data, she nodded at what it read before speaking. "Ren with the way he's firing his cannon he's going to run out of energy in a minute and thirty seconds so either get into the air and dodge him that way or find a way to divert his shot." She tells him.

Ren grinned. "I got just the thing for that." The Angel spreads its wings then flapped them towards the Destiny, feather-like projectiles were sent towards the black Gunpla.

"What!?" The wild-haired man exclaimed as he brought up his Destiny's shield to block most of the projectiles but the Agni Cannon was struck by three of the feathers and proceeded to explode, forcing the man to purge his useless weapon. "Damn, brat! How are you winning! You can only see out of one eye and your left arm should have been messed up!"

"That's the thing with jackasses like you." Ren started as he selected an option on his screen. "You always assume that those who are either crippled or disabled are easy targets." He glanced at Feldt. "Can I use my special move?"

Feldt typed away at the keyboard before nodding. "Yes, your energy levels are still high enough and the Gundam hasn't suffered any significant damage."

"Perfect, thanks for the update, Feldt." Ren smiled at the pink-haired girl. "I really appreciate your help."

Feldt blushed at his compliment and nodded to him with a small smile.

"Oh, spare me the teen drama!" The Destiny pilot growled as his Gunpla brought out its Anti-Ship Sword and lunged at the Angel.

The winged Gundam quickly skated away from attack and kicked the Destiny to the ground.

"It's time! Hissatsu, ore no hissatsu waza!" Ren called out as the Angel separated its GN Twin Buster Rifle then formed the grips into a handguard as the Gunpla brought the two weapons together. The barrels of both rifles expanded and transformed into a sharp blue blade. "GN Buster Saber! Maximum output!" The blade on the Buster Saber glows a fierce pink.

"What the hell…?" The wild-haired man muttered in bewilderment.

"Buster Heavenly Star!" Ren roared as the Angel charged at the Destiny at lightspeed, disappearing and reappearing in five different places around the black Gunpla in the shape of a star. The Destiny's arms, legs, and wings are sliced off before its head looks up to see the Angel performing a corkscrew then bringing its Buster Saber down on the wild-haired man's Gundam. The Destiny explodes in a brilliant flame that the Angel avoids.

" **Battle ended."**

Zane, who had until that point been quiet, cheered at the outcome of the battle. "Way to go, Ren!" He exclaimed. Sumeragi who stood next to him clapped and nodded gratefully to him.

Sei and Reiji cheered loudly with grins on their face.

The holographic cockpit disperses to reveal Ren, panting heavily, while Feldt helped support him. The pilot of the Destiny looked on in disbelief before growling and storming out of the building, his teammates following.

"That sure took a lot out of me." Ren muttered.

Walking up to his friend, Zane put Ren's good arm around his shoulder and grunted as the weight of his friend made his waist twing in pain when he leaning on him. Looking at the others they all nodded silently agreeing that it was time to leave and head back to the Iori Hobby Shop. Picking up the Angel Gundam, Feldt smiled at her partner before they all started to leave the building.

As they left none of them noticed a person clad in a red suit with slicked back blonde hair watching them, his eyes following them behind his sunglasses which he wore despite that fact he was indoors.

As he watched them, he couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with his group at the Gunpla Battle Cafe.

* * *

 _ **Flashback-Start**_

" _Now then since that is out of the way, it's time we discuss what we know about these two." Char stated, bringing up information on Ren and Zane._

 _Lacus clasps her hands together, a large grin on her face. "Oh, maybe we can invite them to join us. They seem to know about Mr. Seiei, Mr. Yuy, and the others."_

 _Char cupped his chin as he thought about what Lacus said before looking at the others. "What do you all think, should we invite them to join us like Lacus has suggested?" He asks._

 _The others looked among themselves before looking back at Char and answering him._

" _Uh, I'm still a bit skeptical about these two." Duo voiced his suggestion._

" _It would be good to see my teammates again." Lockon pondered._

" _They seem to be good people." Kira said softly._

" _I don't see a problem with it." Athrun stated._

" _They could probably help us find others who have come here." Amuro stated._

" _Hmph, I'm not trusting them just yet." Riddhe responded._

" _I see no trouble with these two." Marida said._

 _Char nodded. "Very well, then we'll begin the necessary preparations."_

 _ **Flashback-End**_

* * *

 **Present**

"Hmm, you boys are quite an interesting bunch. It'll be worthwhile to see how much you'll grow as Newtypes." With that said, Char walked out of the stadium, leaving the Star Warriors to celebrate peacefully.

* * *

 **Preview**

 _How tough is that opponent?_ Shows China running home with a sorrowful expression on her face before shifting to show Feldt huff at Ren, who looked confused

 _To be honest, she's a big pain in the neck._ Shows the Build Strike lower its slightly scorched shield before firing its beam rifle at a Marasai

 _Eh? You wanna ask me out on a what…?!_ Shows a young woman with black hair in a red trenchcoat flirting with Ren while Zane watches from afar with a suspicious look on his face

 **Next Time:** Gunpla Idol Kirara, Heartbreaking Revenge

 _Now you've gone and pissed me off._ Shows a pink Gerbera Tetra beating the Build Strike down while a GP01 was clashing with the Excalibur-Z before it shifts to show the Angel's form glowing a dark blue with its eyes flashing

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter so look forward to the next one.**

 **Please review and comment but no flames or criticisms unless you want a bullet in your brain.**

 **If you ignore my warning then I just don't give a fuck.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC and SL here bringing you the next chapter of Cosmic Road. If you've followed the Build Fighters anime then you already know what episode this is.**

 **Zane Morgan and his Gunpla belongs to Storylover213.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs and MS, Build Fighters or any other Gundam series; all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Road**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Gunpla Idol Kirara, Heartbreaking Revenge

* * *

 **Desert Battlefield**

On a hot, sunny day, a battle waged in the desert.

Not just any battle… but a Gunpla Battle.

The Build Strike Full Package brings its beam rifle up to bear at its target, a Marasai equipped with a Hyper Mega Launcher.

"Hyper mega launcher incoming!" Sei warned his partner. "Block it!"

Reiji gritted his teeth as the fighter and builder of the Marasai both exclaimed. "Go!" Then fired the Hyper Mega Launcher at the Build Strike. The shot strikes the Gundam, engulfing it in smoke.

"We did it!" The fighter of the Marasai grinned proudly along with his builder before their expressions turned to bewilderment as the smoke began to clear to reveal the Build Strike's shield being slightly burned as its eyes flashed.

"Darn it." The Marasai builder cursed.

"One more shot!" The fighter declared as the Titan-made Mobile Suit began charging up its weapon.

Pressing a few keys on his holographic keyboard, Sei quickly ordered Reiji. "Rifle, maximum power!"

"Okay!" Reiji yelled with a feral grin as the Build Strike Full Package brings up its beam rifle then fires a charged green beam at the Marasai with the red MS doing the same with its Hyper Mega Launcher. The two beams met each other but the green one pushed the violet one back, flying towards the Marasai. The pilots of the Titan Mobile Suit shrank back in fear as the green beam struck the Marasai's chest then it exploded.

The view suddenly changed to reveal images of the Build Strike Full Package. "The Build Strike." A man started. "It's a customized Gunpla based on the Strike Gundam. Its main weapon is a medium-type beam rifle." The slide changed to reveal an image of the Build Strike about to fire its beam rifle. "Presumably, the output of the beam is variable. And at high output, it rivals that of a hyper mega launcher."

Another man dressed in a lab coat looked at the image in disbelief. "Such a high output… How does the rifle endure it?"

"Please look at this." The first man, wearing red-rimmed glasses, showed another image of the barrel of the beam rifle. "The barrel interior probably uses metal parts for improved durability." The image shifts to reveal the slightly scorched shield. "Also, the shield withstood a shot from a hyper mega launcher. Considering its state of damage afterwards, it may be a normal shield overlaid with thin, narrow plastic boards."

The other analyst looked at the stats in shock. "That would take such perseverance… Did that boy build it all by himself?" He questioned as the image changes to reveal the results of the battle with the Marasai fighter and builder wallowing in defeat while Reiji, Sei, Ren, and Zane cheer in celebration with Sumeragi and Feldt smiling at the sight.

"It's fate." The glasses-wearing man stated, getting the attention of his cohort. "The builder of the Build Strike and the fighter of the Angel, Sei Iori and Ren Sanada, are the sons of the runner-up in the 2nd Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament. Remember Takeshi Iori?"

The brown-haired man grinned. "I see. No wonder." He said, following after his fellow analyst.

"Even so, our victory is unshakeable." The glasses-wearing man stated. "A battle has already begun…" The duo stop in front of a door as the lead scientist grinned. "Before you enter the battlefield."

Once he opened the door, a young woman's singing voice rang in their ears. The singer was revealed to be a girl with hot pink hair in pigtails and pink eyes. She was dressed in a white outfit styled with stars that revealed her shapely womanly figure. There were two others dancing with her, a woman with short blonde hair and violet eyes dressed in a blue version of the pink-haired girl's outfit and another woman with long red hair in high pigtails with yellow eyes dressed in a pink version of her cohorts' outfits.

Once the song ended and the three girls posed, the fans all cheered out their names. "Kirara! Stella! Nena!"

The pink-haired girl, Kirara, smiled at her fans. "Thank you, everybody!" Then she posed. "Kiraran!"

* * *

 **(Cue Nibun No Ichi by BACK-ON)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The screen opens to reveal a HUD showing statistics and the status of a Gundam before light begins to appear_

 **("Hitori janai" bokura tsunagatteru kara)** _The camera cuts to show the backs of the Build Strike, Angel, and the Excalibur-Z before it cuts to different parts of each Gundam_

 **(Asu e to fumidashitaku nattanda)** _The Gundams are loaded onto catapults and then launched the Mobile Suits which begin moving down the tunnel at high speeds towards a bright light_

 **(Sorezore no yume no iro o tsunaide)** _The Gundams launched out of a ship and into space with the Earth seen behind them as they stop before the screen and pose until three separate hands grab them_

 **(Kono sora ni azayaka na niji o kakeyou)** _The hands belong to Sei, Ren, and Zane before the camera zooms in on Sei who is smiling before a hand lands on his shoulder, the camera then zooms out as Sei turns to see Reiji also smiling, it then pans out and show the four as they stare out at the ocean_

 **(Instrumental)** _The camera lifts up to show the title before a light zips through it_

 **(Kore to itte torie mo nai)** _The scene changes to show Sei working on the Build Strike while Ren is looking at a laptop; they both smile as the designs of a Gundam are shown on the screen_

 **(Retsutoukan to aruite jishin datte nai)** _The scene changes to show Sei and Ren on the front of a model kit with the Build Strike and the Angel in the background_

 **("Tte yuu ka sore de tanoshii no?" tte)** _The scene changes to show Reiji at a construction site, looking at the city with a neutral expression before the scene changes to show Zane sitting at a desk quietly tuning the Excalibur-Z with a smile_

 **(Kimi wa waratte boku o oikoshiteku…)** _The scene changes to show Reiji and Zane on a model kit with the Excalibur-Z in the background next to the Sei and Ren model kit before it changes again to show the four in front of a Battle System as Reiji, Ren, and Zane place down their Gunplas_

 **(kokoro no naka de hitori ni naru Flashback!)** _The scene changes to show Nils Nilsson in front of the screen with his Sengoku Astray behind him while two silhouettes stood next to the Astray; one with red lines running throughout the body while the other had Funnels surrounding it_

 **(Nara shinkuro sa sete Mash up!)** _The scene changes to show Fellini in front of the screen doing a two-finger salute with his Wing Gundam Fenice behind him while two silhouettes stood next to the Gundam; one with a sniper rifle and the other with a beam scythe_

 **(Kimi to nara dekisou sa Right now! So ready set go!)** _The scene changes to show Mao with the Gundam X Maoh behind him while two winged Mobile Suits stood next to it before it changes to show China with her Beargguy III next to her_

 **("Hitori janai" tte omoeta toki kara)** _The scene changes to show the Zaku Amazing firing missiles at the Build Strike, Angel, and Excalibur-Z before the three Gunplas boost out of the smoke, using their beam sabers to clash with the Zaku Amazing's Heat Shotton, the Exia's GN Sword, and the Wing Zero Custom's green beam saber_

 **(Kanaeraresou na ki ga shitanda)** _The camera cuts to show Tatsuya grinning excitedly at the Gundams while Setsuna and Heero narrow their eyes at them_

 **(Kawarinai itsumo no egao no mama de)** _The scene changes to show Aila being covered in light before the Qubeley Papillon floats in a sea of stars with two shadowed Mobile Suits behind it; one with glowing yellow lines running on its body and another with four wing binders_

 **(Kimi wa boku no te o tsukande…)** _The scene changes to show Sei with the Build Strike in his hand while Reiji outstretches his and grasps the Gunpla as well as a bright light covers the screen_

 **(Futari nara fukanou nante nai sa)** _The scene changes to show the Build Strike, Angel, and Excalibur-Z flying past shadowed Gunplas while one was revealed to be a Khampher_

 **(Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga itakara)** _Shows Sei, Reiji, Ren, and Zane appearing next to the three Gunplas_

 **(Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai)** _The screen chances to show the Build Booster fly towards the Build Strike and combined with it, turning it into the Build Strike Full Package_

 **(Chikara o kasanete tobitatsu yo…)** _The Build Strike Full Package, Angel Gundam, and Excalibur-Z lifts up their main weapons and fires three massive beams that sails and combines through space and causes multiple explosions_

 **(Tachidomaru na Don't stop!)** _The scene changes to show Sei and Ren's father looking at the screen with a grin with the RX-78-2 Gundam looking overhead_

 **(Soba ni irukara Don't cry!)** _The scene changes to show Rinko appearing out of the corner and smiling at the camera_

 **(Kimi wa mou hitori janai!)** _The scene shows a brief look at Ral with a Gouf behind him before it changes to show China, Feldt, and Sumeragi looking at the screen and giving a soft smile_

 **(Everything's gonna be alright!)** _The scene changes to show Sei, Reiji, Ren, Zane, and their friends running through space with the Build Strike, Angel, Excalibur-Z, Build Mk. II, Stardust, and Kshatriya Omega behind them until the screen freezes_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Park**

Watching the vast body of water, Reiji had met up with Ricardo to inform him of their victory.

"You've made it through round two." Ricardo Fellini stated on his scooter. "For now, congratulations, Reiji."

The redhead removed himself from the railing and glanced at the Italian with a cocky grin. "It was easy." He leaned on his back against the metal rails. "With Sei's Gunpla and me, as well as Ren and Zane, we can beat any-"

Fellini scoffed, cutting off Reiji's rant. "Not so fast."

"What?" Reiji voiced in confusion.

"Gunpla has a long history that you still know nothing about." The Italian champion replied with a grin then he narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you lower your guard, somebody will trip you up."

Reiji's response was a challenging smirk. "Are you saying that's you?"

Ricardo buckled his helmet straps on. "Keep on winning, Reiji." Then glanced at him with a grin, signaling his own challenge. "I look forward to seeing you at the World Tournament." He placed on a pair of sunglasses and took off, leaving the redheaded boy alone.

As he watched Ricardo leave, Reiji couldn't help but think back to what the Italian said. "World Tournament…" He muttered to himself before grinning. "It seems that I've got yet another reason not to lose. Right, Sei?"

* * *

 **Iori Hobby Shop**

"Sei." Rinko called out to her son.

Said boy entered the shop from his family's kitchen. "What is it, mom?" He asked.

"Would you and Ren find the Gunpla that the customers are looking for?" Rinko offered. "I don't know much about them."

The two customers were revealed to be a young woman with dark purple hair in a low ponytail dressed in a purple overcoat, dark pants, boots, and a pink baggy hat and another young woman with black hair that was held up in a high ponytail dressed in a more revealing outfit consisting of a white tank top, blue jean short shorts, and pink tennis shoes but she at least wore a red trenchcoat.

The two girls turned to look at the boy with grins on their faces. The purple-haired girl possessing dark purple eyes and the black-haired girl possessing yellow eyes.

Ren came in soon from the back after putting away a box of new Gunpla Models. "Oi, what's going…" His eyes traced to the two girls. "On?"

The two girls giggled at the boys. "Thank you." They said in unison.

Both boys blushed at seeing how cute the two girls were. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Feldt narrowed her eyes in anger for some reason.

"Ah, excuse us." Sei quickly said, trying to calm his blush. "What kind of Gunpla are you looking for?" He and Ren strolled over to the two girls.

The girl with purple hair went first. "I'm looking for a GM kit. The Cold Districts Type from 0080."

"Oh, that. It's over here." Sei responded as he went to another aisle and grabbed the intended box.

Ren glanced at the other girl. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm looking for the GN-X from 00." The black-haired girl replied.

Nodding, the older boy went down another aisle to search for the intended model kit.

A few seconds later, both boys held out the selected model kit boxes. "Are these the ones?" Sei asked.

Both girls smiled, clapping their hands together in joy. "Yes, this is it. Thank you!" The purple-haired girl replied.

"You two were so helpful." The black-haired girl bowed politely.

"No problem. Are you familiar with Gunpla?" The blue-haired boy questioned while his brother folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I love the GMs from "War in the Pocket"." The pink hat wearing girl stated. "The GM Command, GM Command Space Type, GM Sniper II…" She began to list off.

The black haired girl giggled. "And I just love how cute the GN-Xs looked in 00."

Sei grinned widely as the girl he spoke with continued. "The Draken-E included with the GM Sniper II was cute, too."

Sparkles, for some reason, started to appear around Sei while his eyes lit up with excitement. "That's the Riah forces' middle Mobile Suit, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" The girl exclaimed with equal vigor.

Meanwhile, China was walking towards the Iori family's hobby store, carrying a paper bag with a Gunpla model kit inside. An expectant grin on her face. She thought back to when Sei responded to her question about what to do with the Gunpla she bought then he suggested that she build it at his family's store.

That thought renewed her pace from walking to running in a matter of seconds. Once she arrived at the door however, she bore witness to Sei talking to a strange purple-haired girl, who looked to be older than him. What upset China the most was the fact that Sei and the girl were smiling at each other.

Coming back home, Reiji noticed China staring at the front door. "You're the one I met in the place called "school"." He said in realization as he strolled up to the girl with his hands in his pockets. "Did you come to see Sei?" When he received no answer, he followed China's line of sight only to blink in confusion when he saw Sei talking to the purple-haired girl. "Who's that girl?"

Suddenly, China took off away from the store. Completely silent.

"Hey, didn't you come to see Sei?" Reiji questioned. The girl was already a few yards away and yet she still did not respond to the redhead. "What's with her?" He muttered to himself. He eyes returned to the purple-haired girl then to the black-haired girl speaking to Ren, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

Meanwhile, Zane meets up with Reiji and notices the two girls as well, only he was suspicious of the females.

* * *

 **Later On**

"So, who were those girls?" Zane asked, sitting at the dining table in the Iori household.

Ren sipped his tea. "Just a couple of customers looking for Gunpla. Sei and I talked with them for a few minutes before sending them on their way with their purchases."

"That black-haired girl you were talking to looked pretty cute though." A teasing grin appeared on Zane's face.

"Urusei." The crimson-eyed teen growled with a slight twitch to his brow. "It's none of your business anyways."

"You didn't deny that she was cute~" The rich kid smirked, much to Ren's embarrassment.

"Okay, I admit, the girls were pretty cute." The ravenette admitted.

Feldt appeared behind the boy with a small growl, a comical glare appearing in her eyes. "So you think they're cute, is that it?"

Flinching, the young man's head slowly turned to look at the pinkette. "Well… You see…"

Feldt glared at Ren then huffed, turning away from him and marching off without nary a word.

Blinking in confusion, the black-haired teen scratched the back of his head. "What the heck was that about?" He asked no one in particular.

' _He can't be that dense, right?'_ Zane sweatdropped in his head.

* * *

 **Seiho Academy**

In the classroom, China was reading up on a book about foreign flowers. She jumped in surprise however when she heard Sei's voice run past her. "Good morning, Kousaka." He replied.

The brown-haired girl blushed brightly at hearing her secret crush speak to her. "Morning." She replied quietly.

Sei glanced at his friend with a bright smile as he sat at his desk. "Did you build the Gunpla you bought the other day?" He closed his eyes, his smile still present. "If you have any questions, please ask me."

However, the blue-haired builder noticed the sudden glare reflecting off of China's glasses. "What is it?" He asked, slightly afraid but also curious.

"Ano…" Kousaka tried to speak only to glance down to avoid eye contact. "It's nothing."

Sei didn't really seem all that convinced but he reluctantly accepted the girl's answer. "Okay."

Kousaka buried her face into her book, leaving Sei utterly bewildered by his close friend's sudden behavior.

* * *

 **After School**

Once the final bell struck, students from Seiho Academy took off back home. China Kousaka strolled down the usual path she walked back to her home while she thought back to the conversation between her and Sei during free period.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Huh?" Sei looked at his closest friend in confusion. "The girl I was talking with at the store yesterday?" He grinned reassuringly at Kousaka. "She was just a customer. We were just talking about Gunpla. Why do you ask?" The boy smiled innocently but to China, his smile was radiant._

* * *

 **Present**

Although she trusted Sei's word that the strange purple-haired girl was just a customer, China had a small doubt in the back of her head. Regardless, she smiled knowing that she could believe her secret crush wasn't lying to her. Suddenly, she stopped in surprise when her eyes caught sight of said boy walking ahead of her, a smile plastered on his face as if his day had generally been brightened.

With a grin, China was about to run up to her best friend until she noticed the same girl from yesterday hiding behind the school's sign. The girl jumped out, waving at Sei, who was both surprised and relieved at the same time. From Kousaka's point of view, it seemed like the two were more than just acquaintances. Her school bag fell from her hand in utter shock. A depressive aura encompassing her lithe form. "Ah, Iori-kun." She said the words dejectedly.

Driving up beside her, a black sedan stopped with the rear window down to reveal Tatsuya about to greet his kohai. "What's wrong, Kousaka? You dropped your bag." His grin turned into a frown when he noticed the girl's expression then followed her line of sight until they landed on Sei and the violet-haired girl. "That girl…"

"Do you know her?" China reactively asked her sempai, a determined look on her features.

"Know who?" A voice spoke behind her, causing the brown-haired girl to release a squeak until she saw Ren's familiar crimson eyes.

"Yes, who is it that you think Yuuki-kun knows Kousaka-chan?" A voice asks coming up behind them. Looking behind her China sees that Zane was walking up to them in his normal clothes instead of the school uniform that he would still be wearing making her wonder if he came to school today or decided to take the day off.

Shaking her head, China remember what it was she was asking before Ren and Zane showed up. Looking at Tatsuya, she points at Sei and the girl he was talking to. "I wanted to know if Yuuki-senpai knew who the girl talking to Iori-Kun was."

Raising a brow, Tatsuya looked over to the girl China pointed at and then frowned as he saw her. She seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite place where he knew her from. "I think I've seen her before at a Gunpla battle venue. I could be mistaken, though. What about you, Ren, Zane, do you recognize her from anywhere?" He asked the two questioningly.

"Not a clue." Ren shrugged. "I only remember her from the store."

"Same here." Zane added before frowning himself. "Though seeing her I can't help but feel like I've seen her before as well though it wasn't at a Battle Venue, it was at a concert."

China sighed softly in disappointment seeing as she wasn't going to get an answer from them. Looking back at Sei, she froze then blinks in confusion. "Eh?" She blinks a few more times before looking around for Sei and the girl wondering where they went.

"Huh, looks like they took off." Ren stated the obvious before turning on his heel. "Well, I better get back to the shop. Mom is gonna need as much help as she can."

Chuckling softly, Zane nods his head in understanding before waving goodbye to his friend then to China before looking at Tatsuya. "Yuuki-kun do you think I can ride with you? There are some things we need to discuss." He told his friend as he loses his usual playfulness and becomes serious.

The Gunpla Club captain nodded, unlocking the door and scooting over to allow room. "Hop on in, Zane-san."

Climbing into the car, Zane closes the door behind him and locks it. "I think I just stumbled upon something big while adding Setsuna and the others info into the government database." He tells his friend seriously with a slight frown on his face with pieces of confusion mixed into it. Opening up his shoulder bag, he pulls out his laptop and opens it up then hands it to Tatsuya. "Take a look at this." He informs him before clicking on an icon on his screen.

The Crimson Comet took a closer look at what Zane was trying to show him until his eyes widened in utter surprise. "No way…"

"Yes, I don't think this is a lie either as well. Yes, the profiles I'm showing you seem very real when I took a closer look at them I saw that they had only been added in recently though two of them have only been in the database for almost five years now." He tells him closing his eyes and trying to understand what it was he had stumbled across in his venture into the government database.

"So, it seems Setsuna and everyone else who arrived are not the only ones." Tatsuya frowned as he entered his usual thoughtful pose. "But why would they be here? What is drawing them into this world?"

Chuckling softly, Zane opens his eyes and looks at his friend. "I honestly do not know my friend, but I have a feeling that Setsuna and the others most certainly won't be the last to come here either." He tells him before pulling out his GP Base and staring at it. "As for what's bringing them all here well I might have a theory but I have no proof to back it up."

"Then it seems we will just have to allow events to play out." Tatsuya leaned back into his seat as his driver entered a small traffic lane.

* * *

 **Park**

As the sun began to set, Sei and his new friend, Mihoshi, stopped by the park to chat. Though, the blue-haired boy did bring up one question. "Miss Mihoshi, why did you come to see me?" He asked innocently.

Smirking slyly, Mihoshi leans closer to Sei. "Do I need a reason to come see you?" She asks as softly as she moves closer to Sei.

Flinching and blushing furiously at the closeness between them especially with how gorgeous the violet-haired woman looked, Sei looked away as his preteen hormones started to kick in. "No, it's not like that." He hastily replied. "But how did you know I went to the Seiho Academy?" He glanced at her quizzingly.

Mihoshi looked nervous upon hearing Sei's question. "Oh, that was feminine intuition." She tells him weakly while striking a slight pose for him hoping desperately that he buys it.

Her intuition was a success. Sei smiled innocently, ignorant of Mihoshi's strange behavior. "You're like a Newtype." He complimented.

Mihoshi sighed softly in relief when he bought her excuse. Smiling at the boy, she reached into her bag and pulled out two bottles. She holds one out in offering to Sei. "Oh, yes. Would you like some tea?" She asks him innocently.

"Thank you. I'll have some." Accepting the offering, Sei uncapped the bottle and took a swig of its contents, completely unaware of the hidden gleam in Mihoshi's eyes. Once finished, he released a pleased sigh. "And…" He looks at the pretty woman.

The violette kept her smile. "I wonder if I could see the Gunpla you made for the championship."

"Sure, I have it with me right now." Sei replied enthusiastically. Reaching into his bag, he brought out the Build Strike to present to his friend. "Here."

Mihoshi clapped her hands together in awe. "It's as cool as I expected!" Her expression turning both shy and innocent. "Can I touch it?" She asked.

"Sure." Sei smiled, oblivious to the girl's true goal, as he hands his prized Gunpla over for her to hold.

Once she held it in her hands, her facial features turned into a slight frown. "Wow. It's based on the Strike."

"You really know it well." The blue-haired preteen complimented.

"Impressive. Its rifle and shield are completely original…" Mihoshi trailed on. "It must've taken you days."

"Yeah, sort of." As Sei spoke, Mihoshi turned the Build Strike over to get a look at its backpack.

She played around with the movable piece. "Is this backpack transformable?" She asked.

"Yes. And don't tell anyone, but…" Sei grinned widely as he brought up his index finger in a cryptic manner. "There's a gimmick to this backpack."

The moment the boy said that, Mihoshi's eyes took on an interested gleam. "Really? What is it?" She tried to coerce the skilled builder into revealing his secret.

"Well…" Sei was about to speak until his stomach began to act up. Gagging, the blue-haired boy held his burning abdomen. "Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom." He quickly stood up, holding his backside as well.

"Yeah I'll wait here." Mihoshi tells him cheerfully.

Standing up awkwardly, he started to shimmy away. "Okay." He weakly responded, leaving Mihoshi all by herself.

Waving cheerfully at him as he made his way to the restroom she smiled. Once he was out of sight Mihoshi looked like the cat that ate the canary.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Iori Hobby Shop**

Returning home, Ren began his shift in the family shop while his mother went out to get groceries for dinner. He had been having a hankering for western steak lately but focused back on his book. Feldt still wouldn't talk to him for God knows how long, figuring that it would be best not to add fuel to the fire.

The door chime caught his ears. Lowering his book, he noticed that it was the same black-haired girl he met before. "Oh, it's you." Ren smiled at her. "Can I help you with something?" Then he gasped. "Oh right, I never got your name."

Smiling at him, she makes her way towards him. "Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself last time didn't I." She replied, stopping before the counter. "Let's fix that, my name is Nena Trinity." She informs him holding her hand out to him.

Blinking in surprise, Ren responded by smiling and accepting the offered hand. "My name is Ren Sanada. A pleasure to meet you, Nena-san." He replied, shaking her hand.

Chuckling softly, she smiles. "Just Nena is fine Ren as I'm not really big on formalities." She tells him as she looks around the store and raises a brow at how quiet it was. "Ren, not to be rude or anything, but how come it's so quiet in here? I would have figured there would have been people here." She asked.

The young man shrugged. "Not many people come into the store at this time of day. It's slow but I actually like the silence. Let's me catch up on my reading or gives me time to tune my Gunpla." He places a bookmark on the current page he was on then sets the book down behind the counter.

Nena nods at his reply. "Understandable, though still one would think that the store opened up by the man who placed second at the Second World Gunpla Championship would have more customers then there seems to be." She comments.

Ren seemed quite shocked. "I didn't even know people still remembered about that." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "I mean to say, most would talk about my old man and his success as a fighter."

Smiling at him, Nena leans against the counter on her forearms. "Yes, well, your father was a very good fighter no doubt about that. But I think most people remember the fact that he was an even better builder than he was a fighter, though his fighting skills are nothing to scoff at either." She tells him as she leans forward over the counter even more her face inches away from Ren's. "Though I bet you're an even better builder and fighter than your father is now right, Ren?" She asks him cutely fluttering her eyelashes at him.

The raven-haired teen's pale face turned a bright shade of red. "W-well, I-I don't mean to brag but I am pretty good." He stuttered while releasing nervous laughter.

Nena smiles at him before moving back slightly. "Oh? Then may I see your work, Ren? I really want to see the Gunpla that is better than the one your father used in the Second Championship."

"Oh, sure." Ren walked off from his spot behind the counter and went in back to the workshop where he kept the Angel. Coming back, he presents the winged model to the black-haired girl. "Here it is. My custom Gunpla. The Angel Gundam."

Smiling, Nena looked the model over with a critical eye. As she did, she couldn't help but be impressed with what she saw. "Are those GN Drives built into the wings?" She asked.

"That's right." Grinning with pride, the young man held the Angel in his hand. "Originally, it had a single GN Drive in the backpack but I later updated it to fit in the Twin Drive System like the Double 00 Gundam. It was a bit of trial and error especially given the resemblance of its frame to the Wing Zero Custom but I managed to make it work."

Nena nods her head in understanding as she focused on the Twin Buster Rifle and the hands of the Gunpla. "Oh, and it looks like you modified the Buster Rifle to be powered by GN particles instead of a nuclear reactor, and if I'm seeing this right you added the energy ports of the Destiny Gundam to its hands as well."

Rubbing his cheek with his index finger, Ren was quite embarrassed by the critical eye his new friend seemed to have on his model. "Well, I actually classified the Angel's rifle into the GN Twin Buster Rifle. The energy ports were taken from the Destiny but I modified them quite a bit for a small gimmick."

She nods her head as she listens to him babble on about his Angel Gundam. Though a bit of movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Upon focusing on the movement, her eyes widen in surprise as they land on Feldt. _'That's not possible! She shouldn't be here! She hasn't died like I did!'_ Nena all but shouted in her mind as she started to panic slightly, wondering if Feldt recognized her. _'No, stay calm, Nena. Do not panic. I just need to make her leave.'_ She thought before smirking as an idea came to mind. Acting on her plan without any hesitation, Nena leaned over the counter, grabbing the collar of Ren's shirt as she pulled him toward her suddenly and then kisses him suddenly without any warning.

Crimson eyes grew wide in untold shock. His pale lips being crashed against Nena's in a deep, passionate kiss. He had no idea what came over her but Ren didn't fight it, her lips tasted just like cherries. Such a sweet taste…

Feldt's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when she witnessed a strange girl making out with Ren. Hot tears blinded her as the pinkette stormed out of the shop, her chest hurting greatly as the fresh memory replayed in her mind every second.

Watching Feldt, Nena smiled internally as she watched her storm out of the store, while she made out with the young man. Turning her attention back to what she was currently doing, Nena went on to break the kiss with Ren. But to her surprise she found that she didn't want to as her eyelids, against her will, started to close while she moved around the counter, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as she started to deepen the kiss.

Ren wrapped his own arms around her waist, feeling her smooth curves with his hands while their mouths invaded each other. Eventually, they both broke away for breath, a sign of their kiss being the small trail of saliva connecting their lips. "Oh my God…" The crimson-eyed teen panted.

The yellow-eyed girl smirked at him. "God's not here right now but I'm willing to substitute for him." She tells him playfully as she nuzzles her cheek into his neck.

"Um, I'm embarrassed to say this but that was actually my first kiss." Ren admitted, a tinge of red on his pale face.

Smiling widely at this, Nena leans back in his arms placing her hands upon his chest she stares into his eyes. "Really? Well, I must say you are a very good kisser for someone doing this for the very first time." She tells him before leaning forward again, placing her lips right next to his right ear as she grins. "Now I have to ask. Would you like to be my first Ren?" She asks him suggestively blowing lightly on his ear.

If Ren wasn't blushing before, he was now. "Wait, you mean like…" He trailed on, his pale skin turning a cherry red. "Sex!?"

Nena rolls his eyes at how he said that. "Yes, what else could I mean?" She asks him before boldly grabbing his clothed crotch and gave it a squeeze. "Well, now is that a Gunpla in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She asks him huskily as she starts to slowly trail kisses up and down his jawline.

Shivering with excitement, Ren quickly took Nena's hand and led her out of the shop to his bedroom which was thankfully, away from his other housemates' rooms. Locking the door, the young man started to hungrily kiss the girl in front of him. They both landed on the queen-sized bed. Kissing, touching, and groping each other's bodies as they removed each piece of their clothing.

For the next few hours, an orchestra of moans, groans, and screams echoed in Ren's bedroom. Nobody bothering or even hearing what was going on while a certain pinkette cried softly in her own room, the memory of her crush kissing another girl stinging her heart.

* * *

 **The Next Day - GBWC 7 Japan 3rd Block Stadium**

Outside the front entrance to the building the matches that would decide who would advance to the semi-finals, China looked up at the sign plastered above the entrance. Her mind played back the times she caught Sei and Mihoshi speaking to each other. Her heart sank at the thought of some other girl had caught her crush's attention. Before she was about to leave however, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Are you leaving, miss?" Mr. Ral asked, surprising China.

Opening her eyes, China looked up at Mr. Ral. _'That weird old guy.'_ She thought as she looked at him.

"You must be here because you're interested in Gunpla Battle." Ral smiled kindly at the young girl while giving her a small wink. "Let's go." He ushered Kousaka to follow him.

"Um…" China gets out as she was pushed towards the building.

"Where we're going, you'll see ultimate battles." The older man replied. "Besides, you can get in for free."

"It's not that…" China protests.

* * *

 **Inside - Gunpla Battle Arena**

In space, an Infinite Justice Gundam brings out its beam boomerang then throws it at its target, the Zaku Amazing. Said red Gunpla easily weaves away from the attack. Using its thrusters for stability, the Zaku Amazing aimed its rifle at the Gundam-type then fire a few shots.

Riding its backpack unit, the ZAFT MS dodged two large rounds. It tried to counterattack until its torso was struck by the Crimson Comet's bullet, red sparks bursting from the impact. Smirking widely as he saw his opponent's Gunpla come to a halt, Tatsuya quickly highlights and selects the second slot. Throwing its rifle to the side, the Zaku Amazing grabs its Heat Natta and flies towards the Infinite Justice. With a quick swing, he slices through the Gundam as he flies past it and comes to a stop behind it. For a moment nothing seems to be happening before the Infinite Justice suddenly sparks and then explodes.

While this happened, Setsuna weaved the Exia between and around shots fired at him by a Destiny Gundam. All the while, he drew closer and closer to his opponent with every missed shot. Once he felt he was close enough he suddenly charged forward and thrust his GN Sword forward. Stabbing the Destiny through the cockpit. Withdrawing his sword, he flies back away from the Gundam and watches it explode before him emotionlessly.

The Wing Zero brings up its shield to block another barrage of beam shots fired from eight DRAGOONs. The controller, a Strike Freedom Gundam painted mostly orange and yellow, brought its two beam rifles together to form a powerful rifle. Firing the weapon, a large emerald beam shot towards Heero.

The winged Gundam's eyes flashed as it easily avoided the energy then split its Buster Rifle into two and held them out to the sides, firing both rifles at full power which annihilated all of the Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs.

Unsheathing his beam saber, Heero boosts towards his opponent, firing the shoulder Gatling Guns as a form of distraction.

The Strike Freedom instinctively brought up its energy shields to block the bullets which proved its undoing when the Wing Zero got in close, its beam saber raised then slashed down, bisecting the enemy Gunpla in half as it exploded in the artificial space.

" **Battle End."**

"In the third round of the regional qualifying tournament, the winner of match one is Team Amazing." A woman announced over the speakers to the audience.

"His Zaku's been tuned up even more." Sei commented as he stared at Tatsuya, he then looked at Setsuna and Heero. "And their Gunpla have been improved as well if what little I saw is right." He informs Reiji. "They're something." The boy watches as Tatsuya and his teammates walk past them. "Their Gunpla were already so perfect."

The redhead scoffed, a cocky grin on his face. "Ours is still stronger. We'll prove it in this tournament!"

Walking up behind him and Sei, Zane lightly slaps Reiji in the back of the head. "Don't get such a big head, Reiji, or you'll end up losing before you even know what happened."

"I'm looking forward to it." Tatsuya's voice cut the trio off with Reiji slightly glaring at the Crimson Comet. "But before that, you should concentrate on round three." Glancing at his rivals, the Gunpla Captain of Seiho Academy spoke. "Your next opponents have won the first two rounds by default. You should watch out." He suddenly noticed they were missing someone. "Where's Ren-san?"

Setsuna and Heero both looked around having noticed that Ren was missing as well. "Yes, where is Ren Sanada?" Heero asked, wondering where the teen who claimed that they were rivals was.

Zane upon hearing this snorts lightly looking slightly annoyed by the question. "I called him a few minutes ago. He should be here soon, apparently he overslept." He told them with a slight growl.

Sei, deciding to question on what his senpai meant, looked at Tatsuya. "By default?"

"You've got a problem with-" Reiji was interrupted by the announcer lady.

"We shall now begin match seven."

Turning on his heel, Reiji glanced at his partner. "It's our turn. Let's go, Sei!"

"Oh, yeah." The blue-haired boy replied as he and Reiji quickly jogged towards their assigned battle arena.

Smirking, Zane give his friend a quick salute before jogging over to the battle arena joining his teammates.

Tatsuya glanced at the trio then thought about who their opponents were gonna be. Or more likely, why Ren was taking his time. His two teammates stood beside him also wondering where the crimson-eyed young man was.

Immediately, the doors shot open to reveal an out-of-breath Ren, who panted heavily. "Sorry… for being late!" He breathed, his lungs burning from running all the way to the small stadium.

Rolling his eyes, Zane stared at his best friend dully. "Please tell me that you weren't late because you wanted to pull off that whole 'Hero arrives at the last second thing.'" The silver-haired teen remarked.

"Urusei." Ren spat out, quickly joining his teammates at the battle arena. "What I do is none of your damn business."

Zane jerked back slightly in shock from his friend's reply but said nothing more on it.

Up in the stands, Mr. Ral led China over until he noticed Feldt and Sumeragi among the audience. "Hm? I thought you were acting as those two boys' operators?" He questioned the young women.

Looking up at Ral, Sumeragi gave him a small smile. "We are but, well Ren and Feldt got into a fight earlier today and so they're both ignoring each other." She tells the man softly while placing a hand on Feldt's shoulder comfortingly. "I myself would be down their helping Zane out but he told me to keep Feldt company instead."

The pinkette glanced down at Ren, who looked up at her, only for the both of them to look away with a huff. The tension could practically be seen in the physical plane. She thought back to the reason of their fight, she wanted to know if Ren and the girl he kissed were dating, he responding by telling her it was none of her business. It soon led to a heated argument between the two which became the current situation as of the moment.

Ral raised a brow and made to say something more but stopped. "Their battle is just about to begin." He tells the group drawing there attention to the floor.

China looked at the floor and Sei wondering what would happen. "Iori." She mumbles softly staring at the blue-haired boy.

' _I know you can do this Zane.'_ Sumeragi thought looking at her partner who was about to battle without her help this time.

Meanwhile down below. "One, two…" A set of voices caught Team Star Warrior's attention. "Kirara! Stella! Nena!" Soon loud music began to play that sounded bubbly but at the same time like a general J-Pop song. The doors burst open revealing three young woman with their backs turned, two attendants shining lights upon them. The three girls turn around and began singing with the tune. Everyone's focus laid upon the newcomers as the song continued. Once it finished, the trio of females pose then smile at the audience.

"Hi." The pink-haired girl called out. "I'm your idol, Kirara!" Then she did her signature pose. "Kiraran."

"And I'm Stella!" The blonde winked at everyone, getting cheers from the fanboys on a single column.

"And I'm the gorgeous Nena!" The redhead's pose was a bit more erotic, drawing massive blushes from many men and boys (as well as a couple girls).

Up in the stands, five people froze in shock upon seeing the red-haired woman. _'How is she here?! That shouldn't be possible!'_ Sumeragi thought as she stared at the youngest member of Team Trinity, who she had met not even a week ago in her world.

' _I know she died in her world but how is it that I and the others never noticed her sudden appearance in this world?'_ Ral thought seriously.

' _That girl!? Here?! Wait, was she the one kissing my Ren!?'_ Feldt thought irritably before she blushed at what she spoke of in her mind. _'Did I really just… think of him like that?'_

On the other side of the stadium in the stands, two people also stared on in shock. One was a blond-haired man, the other was an indigo-haired teen.

' _How the ever loving_ Hell, _did we miss Nena-_ Fucking _-Trinity appearing in this world. I know she died in her's but still this is no way we could have possibly missed this. Especially seeing as how she is a well known idol in this world.'_ The man thought in both anger and annoyance.

The indigo-haired young man grimaced. _'Things just went from bad to worse if she's here.'_

On the ground floor, Tatsuya and his teammates along with Team Star Warriors, minus Reiji who looked confused at the three women before him, looked in shock at Nena.

' _Oh dear Kami-sama this is bad if I'm right that is the real Nena Trinity standing before us. Oh Kami we are so fucking screwed. No! Get a hold of yourself Zane even if she is the real deal you can still take her.'_ The silver-haired boy thought to himself in a slight panic.

"Nena!?" Ren exclaimed in complete surprise as he stared at the redhead.

"Nani!?" Zane shouted as he spun around to face his childhood friend. "You fucking know her?" He yelled, grabbing Ren by the collar of his shirt.

"Uh, sort of. In a way." The young man grinned nervously.

Looking at his friend's nervous face and then at Nena, he continued to look back and forth between them. "No, please tell me you didn't." He asked his friend almost pleadingly.

"Alright, I won't." Ren joked.

Clenching his right fist tightly, Zane glares at his friend venomously. "When this battle is over, we will be having words." He bit out dangerously.

Ren returned the glare. "Then get your damn hands off me." He hissed.

Releasing Ren, Zane turned away from him without even a word and stormed over to the Battle System. Leaving a confused Sei and Reiji behind.

While all of this happened, Team Amazing could only look on in shock.

' _Well it seems whatever brought Heero and the others here wasn't just a chance event.'_ Tatsuya thought looking at Nena and silently wondering if those files Zane had shown him had more truth to them then he had first thought.

' _Why is she here? She was nowhere near me or the others when the event that brought us all here happened.'_ Setsuna thought to himself though he was feeling very cautious at the moment while in this world he took the time to actually watch the series based off of his world and knew exactly who Nena was and just how dangerous she could be.

Both teams stood on opposite ends of the battle arena. Kirara and her teammates being accompanied by two fanboy attendants. "Hello, I'm Kirara." The pinkette posed, her friends following suit. "Don't be too hard on me and my friends."

"Let's finish this swiftly." Reiji stated in a bored tone.

Sei glanced at his partner. "Don't get distracted, okay?"

Ren said no words at all, his focus mainly towards Nena. He had no idea if it was the same girl but it wasn't a coincidence that the idol in front of him was a different person.

Both teams place their GP Bases on the machine. **"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."** The particles immediately began to take shape, forming into a gorgeous city on Earth. **"Field 5, City. Please set your Gunpla."**

Upon hearing this, Zane pulled out his Kshatriya Omega and set it down on the launch pad.

Ren brings out the Angel Gundam, placing it on his launch pad as well.

Reiji placed the Build Strike Full Package on his and Sei's spot.

The particles coat all three Gunpla. Their heads raise slightly and their eyes flashed to life.

" **Battle start."**

The particles close around all three Gunpla as they bend their knees, ready to launch.

"Build Strike Gundam." Sei announced.

"Angel Gundam." Ren announced.

"Kshatriya Omega." Zane announced.

"Team Star Warriors." Sei added.

"Let's go!" Reiji declared as the catapults launch all three Gunpla out into the battlefield.

Once they were out in the artificial world, they were met with their opponents' own Gunpla.

"The Gerbera Tetra!" Sei exclaimed, noticing the lead machine colored in pink and rose shades. "It was originally going to be the prototype Gundam Unit 4."

"Not only that. They have a GP01 and a Gundam Throne Drei." Ren informed his team. The GP01 was colored mostly yellow with black details while the Throne Drei seemed to be the same as it was in the canon anime series.

"You're a smart guy." Kirara commented with a wide smile.

"So what!?" Reiji scoffed as he boosts the Build Strike towards the Gerbera Tetra. "Pinky is mine!"

"Reiji! Wait! Something doesn't feel right about this." Zane shouted to his teammate though his words fell on deaf ears. "Dammit, Ren, I'll take the GP01, you handle the Throne Drei." He told him forgetting about his annoyance with his teammate for the moment as the battle was too important. Shooting up into the air, the Omega comes to a stop and looks at the GP01 before firing off two of the Mega Particle Cannons to get Stella's attention. The yellow Gunpla easily avoids the beams then brings up its rifle and fires a massive blast at the Omega.

Ren tsked, driving the Angel towards the Throne as it brought up its GN Twin Buster Rifle and fired a large particle beam. The Throne Drei easily avoids the blast and returns fire with its GN Submachine Gun.

The Build Strike brings its beam rifle up to bear and fires at the Gerbera Tetra, which easily weaves past the beams with outstanding grace as it ignites its thrusters then lands a kick on the Gundam's shield.

"So fast!" Sei exclaimed in surprise.

The resulting force behind the kick sent the Build Strike back but Reiji didn't seem all that affected. "Big deal!" He angled the Gunpla's descent to land on its left leg however the joint from the knee that connected to the rest of the leg snapped off, knocking the Gundam off balance.

Both fighter and builder of the Build Strike could only gape in shock. "What!?" "Why?"

Ren noticed his brother's distress. "The Build Strike's leg!?" He exclaimed in shock before he was forced to bring up his beam saber to block the Throne Drei's own melee weapon. "Damn it." He gritted his teeth.

"Sei! Reiji!" Zane yelled in concern before growling as he was forced to dodge yet another shot from the GP01's powerful Beam Rifle.

The Gerbera Tetra rained a storm of energy bolts down on the Build Strike with its beam machinegun. The Gundam reduced to hoping on its one good leg to avoid becoming swiss cheese. However, due to its balance being shattered, its remaining leg caught onto telephone wires, tripping the white Gunpla. Forced to drop its rifle, Reiji tried to have the Build Strike grab onto a building with its right hand only for the forearm to snap off as well. The Gundam crashes against a large infrastructure but it kept its standing.

"What's going on, Sei!?" Reiji questioned in annoyance.

"How is this possible…?" Sei wondered to himself, trying to figure out why the Build Strike's joints snapped off.

"Damn it! Get back!" Ren yelled as the Angel brought up its GN Twin Buster Rifle with its wings spread out, ready to fire a charged particle beam at the Throne unit. However, once its wings spread to its full length, they suddenly snapped off along with the GN Drives placed in them. "Naniyo!?" He exclaimed in shock as the wingless Gundam falls to the ground on its back.

"Ren! Reiji! Hang on!" Zane yells as he kicks the GP01 away from the Omega and then send it rushing towards them. Suddenly he is forced to stop and back pedal as a large yellow beam crosses in front of him. Looking to the side he growls. "Stop getting in my way!" He shouts at the GP01 before dodging to the right to avoid the beam saber slashed down at him from above by the Throne. "Dammit, I don't have time for this!" He exclaims and launches all twenty-four of his funnel bit which split into two groups and start attacking the GP01 and Throne from all angles while he makes another go to try and at least reach Ren.

"You think I'll let you!" Stella exclaimed as she selected the third slot on her controls. Suddenly, the shoulders, legs, torso, and forearms opened to reveal glowing red crystals that stopped the funnels in mid air.

"A Psychoframe!" Ren exclaimed in shock then quickly had the Angel grab one of its wings to use as a shield when the funnels coming towards him started firing upon him.

"Kuso!" Zane exclaimed before doing the only thing he could do, self-destructing the funnels before they could do any real damage. Pulling out his beam saber he went to go charge Stella before he was forced to stop and block the Throne's beam saber which was aimed at his cockpit. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Roaring loudly he pushes the Throne away before kicking it in the chest, launching it away from him.

Meanwhile, Sei suddenly figured out what made the joints on the Build Strike and the Angel pop off. "The joint parts are scratched. How'd that happen?" A look of utter disbelief on his face. "I haven't allow anyone to touch the Build Strike." However, he suddenly remembered that the only person he let touch his Gunpla was Mihoshi.

Ren, hearing his young brother's statement, realized only one person touched his Angel. He looked up at the Throne Drei. "Nena? You did this to my Gunpla…?" He muttered in complete shock.

"No… It can't be…" Sei tried to speak until the leader of Team Gunpla Idol interrupted the two.

"Yes, you're right. Kiraran." Kirara posed cutely.

"Are you Miss Mihoshi!" Sei exclaimed, looking at the Gerbera Tetra.

"What! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Zane roared at Sei having been paying attention to the conversation but too busy fighting the GP01 and Throne to really comment on it.

Up at the stands, China looked at Sei with worry. "As I thought…" She muttered.

"Miss Mihoshi…" Sei uttered in complete disbelief that his friend would betray him like this. "She came to me knowing that I was her next opponent? And she scratched my Gunpla on purpose."

Ren seemed to be taking the revelation the hardest. "Nena, is that true…" His body shook violently. "Did you merely approach me, played with my feelings, my heart… Just to sabotage and beat me!" He yelled as his grip on the controls tightened enough to turn his knuckles ghost white.

Hearing what was said, Zane roared in rage as he blocked the Throne's next strike with its beam saber and batted its arm to the side. Thrusting its free arm forward, the Omega grabbed onto the Throne's head. With a feral roar, he threw the Throne away from him and into the ground before spinning around and facing the GP01. Snarling, he glared at the Gunpla before him. "You… you… You fucking bitch!" He shouts before charging the GP01, beam saber at the ready.

Stella tsked, the barrel of her rifle splitting apart to reveal several more barrels. "Stupid potty mouth." Pulling the trigger, the GP01's beam rifle fired a spread of beams at the Omega.

"A battle begins before you enter the battlefield." Kirara stated. "Go, Gerbera Tetra!" The pink Gunpla fires a hailstorm of bullets upon the Build Strike which could do nothing more than defend itself with its shield. Using its high maneuverability and speed, the Gerbera Tetra enters the Gundam's blind spot, firing its rifle once more.

"Darn you!" Reiji cursed, keeping the Build Strike's defense up while Sei seemed absolutely mortified.

"Miss Mihoshi, are you happy winning battles like this?" The blue-haired boy questioned the pink-haired idol. "It only dishonors your Gunpla to win in such a way!"

Kirara giggled. "You're sweet, Sei." She complimented the boy. "But I'm not interested in Gundam or Gunpla. My agency decided to promote me and my friends as Akihabara-style Gunpla idols. So we studied intensively." Her thoughts drifting back to the time they had to watch and learn everything about Gundam along with Gunpla. "We watched over 20 anime series that I didn't understand well. We memorized names like Zaku and Gouf. And we mastered plastic model construction and techniques. Sometimes, I wondered if I was an idol or a modeler." She was silent for a few seconds but continued. "But I kept working hard… To make my dream come true!" The Gerbera Tetra's beam machinegun begins to cool down. "Yes, to become a top idol!" Casting aside its useless rifle, it brought up its forearms and fired the mounted machine guns within.

"That's not true. If you didn't really like Gunpla, you couldn't have built such a strong Gerbera Tetra!" Sei retorted.

"Who said I built it myself?" Kirara replied teasingly, confusing Sei.

A hidden gleam appeared in the pinkette's eye. "I had my fans build it in exchange for two-shot photos." As a response to this, the two attendants that came with Team Gunpla Idol held up their own separate photograph. "I'll do anything it takes to win this battle. If I win, I'll get media exposure." The Build Strike kept defending against its opponent's onslaught. "The more they cover me, the more famous I'll become. I'll be able to debut as a singer and release my first album. There's a shining stage…" The Build Strike's shield started to crack. "Waiting for me in the big arena!"

In a split second, the Gundam's shield shattered into pieces, leaving it utterly defenseless.

"The shield!" Sei exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Sei. I'll make it up by sending you and your friends arena tickets!" Kirara shouted as the Gerbera Tetra now wielded its beam saber, charging at the Build Strike to put an end to it once and for all.

Ral exclaimed. "Oh no!"

"Iori!" China called out, worried.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes.

"Sei!" Reiji called out to his partner for any sort of help as their enemy drew closer.

"Reiji, the twelfth slot." Sei finally spoke in a distant tone. The moment the Gerbera Tetra raised its beam saber to cut down the Build Strike, the backpack on the Gundam suddenly separated. The result being that the pink Gunpla missed its target then focused on the backpack.

"What!?" Kirara exclaimed in surprise.

Suddenly, the backpack transformed into a fighter.

"The backpack transformed!" Mr. Ral exclaimed.

"It's a fighter… no, a booster?" Tatsuya wondered aloud, his teammates along the same lines as him.

"What the heck is that?" Kirara asked no one in particular. She suddenly remembered what Sei had told her about the 'gimmick' in the Build Strike's backpack. "That's what he was talking about!?" Suddenly, she braced herself when twin red pillars of light slammed at the feet of the Gerbera Tetra.

The Build Booster flies high into the sky. "Your name's Kirara, right?" Reiji asked solemnly. The booster stalls in the air. "I don't hate people who challenge the impossible. I like daring people like you. But…" The Build Booster begins to pick up speed. "We also have reasons why we can't lose!" The beam cannons charge then fire down at the pink Gunpla. The crimson energy shot towards the Gerbera Tetra, slamming straight through its head and body as it explodes in a violent light. The Build Booster flew over the remains.

 _ **(Play Get Psycho by Disturbed)**_

Even though he saw the many beams flying towards him, Zane made no move to dodge them and flew right into them uncaring of how they slammed into his Gunpla which left bright red marks on every place they hit. Making it to the other end of the storm of beam fire, he suddenly slashed his beam saber at Stella's rifle cutting right through it forcing her to discard it and draw her own beam saber.

They now began a fierce sword duel. Neither one of them gaining or losing ground against the other.

"I'll teach you to mess with my team!" Zane roars as he parries a stab at his cockpit which leaves Stella wide open. He uses his free hand to punch Stella's Gunpla right in the face causing cracks to appear on its face plate.

"I'd like to see you try!" Stella yells back as she retaliates and grabs her second beam saber and with a roar, cuts off the Omega's front wing binder.

Grunting in annoyance, Zane kicks Stella away and flies away from her to give him some distance. As he does this, he jettisons the remains of the ruined binder. Growling, he fires his remaining ten Mega Particle Cannons and fills the air with numerous beams of light which start to streak towards the GP01 at a fast pace.

Snorting, Stella starts to dodge and weave her way through the beams with ease. "Ha! Is this all your stupid Gunpla has." She yells out tauntingly at him.

Gripping the controls, he cuts off the beams seeing that they were not doing anything as she was just too fast. "Dammit, the Kshatriya was made for speed even with the binder boosters added to the mix." He states as he tries to think of a way to turn this around. "Dammit I have no choice. I have to use it." He says to himself. While does this his eyes start to glow grey and blue again, as they do a bluish-grey seed falls in his mind's eye and bounces off an invisible surface before bursting open.

Becoming calm and focused, he stopped his Gunpla in the air and has it hover unmoving. Zane selects the ninth slot on his controls and activates it when he does the remaining three binders suddenly jettison themselves without any warning. Though instead of dropping from the sky like it should have due to losing the boosters that kept it in the air, it still remained there. The reason for this is on the Omega's back was slightly larger than normal GN Drive used by the Exia though this GN Drive released red GN Particles instead of green ones.

"Ikuze! Trans-Am!" Zane roars as the GN Drive starts to release a massive amount of GN Particles which swarmed the Omega and turned it a dark glowing crimson red. Without another word, the Gunpla was suddenly rocketing towards the GP01, it was moving so fast that it was leaving a trail of afterimages in its wake.

Stella upon seeing this grew concerned and went on guard the moment he charged at her. Seeing how fast he was coming at her she started to fire her head mounted Vulcans hoping to at least make him change course but it was all for not as he kep dodge every shot she fired at him causing her to start panicking even more than before.

Once he was right in front of her, she swung both beam sabers at him and hits. Both sabers cutting right through him without any form of resistance. Just as she was about to start celebrating her victory, her Gunpla froze in place. Looking down, she saw a green beam saber sticking out of her Gunpla's chest. "B-but how?" She wondered before looking up and seeing the Gunpla that she had cut in half fading from view revealing that all she had struck was an afterimage. Releasing his saber, he flew away from her and watched her Gunpla explode.

"That's what happens when you fuck with my friends." Zane tells her with a snort as he turns off the Trans-Am.

"But I didn't even do anything…" Stella groaned.

 _ **(End song)**_

After Sei, Reiji, and Zane dealt with their opponents, Ren stood quietly as the Angel laid on its back. Not a single twitch came from the wingless Gunpla.

His emotions raged within his heart, he had given his love, his innocence, and his trust to a girl who played him like a fool. This would not go unpunished. It will not go unpunished. He needed vengeance.

 _ **(Play Gundam Build Fighters OST: GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS!)**_

"Stand up." Ren whispered, commanding his Gunpla to stand. Slowly but surely, the Angel stood up into a more stable position. "You feel it too. Right, Angel? The burning rage in my heart?" As if to answer its pilot, the Gundam's eyes flashed. "It's time. Sei, I need a favor from you."

"Yes, nii-san?" Sei asked his older brother.

"I need you to link up the Build Booster with the Angel." The ravenette replied. As he spoke, he selected the twelfth slot on his controls. The backpack of his Gunpla detaches, revealing two open ports for a new pack to take its place.

"Right! Reiji!" Sei looked at his partner on the screen.

"Let's go!" The redhead grinned as the Build Booster flew down towards the Angel. The wingless Gunpla leaped into the air while the blue fighter transformed and combined onto the Gundam's back. Now with a new set of thrusters, the Angel held out its hands, opening the energy ports inside.

Nena's eyes widened in surprise as she saw this. Reacting as quickly as she could she got her Gunpla up from its place on the floor then rushed at the Angel Gundam and Build Booster hoping to stop them from combining but cursed as she was too late and stopped her charge. Raising her GN Submachine Gun, she opens fire on the Angel hoping to at least keep it off balance.

However, her retaliation proved useless when blue particles erupted out from the energy ports in the Angel's hands, canceling out the beam shots with a particle shield. Once it lowered down, the Gundam aimed the two beam cannons of the Build Booster and fired at the Throne.

Nena quickly dodged the shots. "How the hell could he disperse the beams like that!?" She exclaimed in surprise until she remembered that Ren had installed a special function in the Angel's palms.

"You wanted to mess with my Gunpla? Now I'll show you its true power!" Ren's eyes glowed a fierce bloody scarlet as a blue light encompassed the Angel Gundam completely almost like a second skin. A build up of energy began to focus in his Gunpla's palms. "This is… the Angel System!" It's cyan blue eyes bled over into a bloody crimson.

"Angel System?!" Nena repeated, confused and afraid of the enraged young man.

"Eat this!" Ren snarled, the Gundam brought its hands together to form an energy sphere that grew with more plavsky particles being fed into it. "Wrath of Azrael!" The Angel threw the energy orb right at the Throne Drei, which stood in place completely afraid.

Once the sphere made contact, it erupted into a powerful explosion the size of a hydrogen bomb, wiping out the Gunpla and the landscape in mere seconds.

 _ **(End song)**_

" **Battle ended."** The computer announced as the Battle System started to shut off.

Kirara looked shocked and depressed. "No way. My dream…" Even her fanboys were horrified by their idol's loss. "Kirara's dream…" The pinkette looked ready to cry at any moment.

Stella sighed expectedly, she had lost but at least she tried her best.

Nena however tried her best not to look at the enraged eyes of Ren Sanada, who was glaring hatefully at her while he collected up the pieces of his Gunpla.

Sei picked up his damaged Build Strike, looking down at his treasured Gundam with guilt for having put it through hell. Mr. Ral and China came down from the audience stands to meet with the blue-haired boy.

"Sei, don't let it get you down." Reiji comforted his friend in his usual cool demeanor.

"I'm afraid I can't chat with her about Gundam anymore." Sei replied, disappointed.

This surprised Reiji since he thought that the bluenette had a crush on Kirara. "What? I thought you had a thing for her."

The young Iori glanced back at the redhead with a grin. "No way. I told you that she's just a customer." His statement seemed to surprise China as well. "If I teach her the joys of Gunpla, I bet she'll come to love it!"

"Yeah, woopty-fucking-doo for you…" Ren spoke bitterly, leaving his teammates and friends behind as he exits the arena. Zane was about to stop him but Tatsuya placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking his head not to interfere. Reluctantly, Zane agreed.

* * *

 **Iori Hobby Shop - Hours Later**

After returning home, Ren barreled straight into his room and tossed his broken Gunpla onto his desk then collapsed on his bed. He had not once left, not even to eat. His actions worried his mother, brother, and his friends but he didn't care at all.

A knock on his bedroom door drew his attention. "Go away!"

"Ren-kun, please open up." It was Feldt's voice, the worry evident in her tone was enough to rouse him from his bed.

Depressingly, he stepped towards his bedroom door then opened it to reveal the worried pinkette. "What do you want…?"

"Ren," She shimmed a bit nervously. "I came to see if you were doing alright. Your mother's been worried since you've come back from the battle."

"I'll apologise to her after I'm done with my self-pity…" Ren marched over to his bed and sat down, ignoring his wrecked Angel and half-finished Stardust.

"Ren, what did you do with that girl?" Feldt questioned, sitting next to the boy.

He only gave her silence, not wanting to answer for what happened last night. "I don't want to talk about it." He answered bitterly.

The pinkette frowned but respected the young man's wish. "Alright, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here for you." She got up from the bed and left the young man along, slowly closing the door behind her just as she took one last glance at him then shuts the door completely.

* * *

 **Preview**

 _Oh man, with Ren like this, how are we supposed to do our next battle?_ Shows Ren at his desk, looking down at his Angel and Stardust with a neutral expression

 _Huh? Who's this weird kid? Another builder?_ Shows Sei and China meeting a boy with a straw bowler hat and squinted eyes

 _Do you have the resolve to fight again, Ren?_ Shows Ren meeting a brown-haired young man with violet eyes before shifting to a scene between an Aile Strike and a Gundam Double 00 fighting

 **Next Time:** The Strongest Builder, A Fighter's Resolve

 _It's time to break this cage and travel on my cosmic path._ Shows a newly upgraded Stardust take flight before cutting to a scene between a Gundam X and the Build Strike Full Package battling each other

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter so look forward to the next one. Also, I apologize for taking so long with the chapter. My co-writer's been missing these last few months. Anyways, college classes will begin again soon so I'll be having a lot less time again.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate any of the sort.**

 **Ignore the warning and I report you.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
